Return of the Fallen
by 2ptTakrill
Summary: As if life wasn't tough enough as it is, for Ranma reincarnation comes with a heavy load of baggage. Some of it with teeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Foreword**

**Just so those who might actually care don't fear I have died (or suddenly developed a life), I decided to start posting this unfinished story. I haven't posted it before because to be frank, I don't expect it to be very well received. This is one of two other stories I began about the same time as Hogwarts, though I haven't done much with the others since first posting my Potter crossover.**

**I don't know if I'll ever finish this story, it is only about 50,000 words long and I've yet to finish even setting the stage. I'm a little uncomfortable with the direction it is taking. This is a Ranma-Chan story, with a good dose of angst (Ranma-Chan = angst, at least in my mind). This is also a Ranma x Akane pairing. I don't expect I'll ever write any other.**

**Setting the record straight, this story is a rip-off of someone else's idea.**

**Long ago I was randomly skipping through the fan fiction archive, looking for anything interesting to read (ie; I was bored), when I stumbled upon a story by Everybeast entitled; Okami. Apparently it is a crossover with the video game of the same name. I have never played the game, know next to nothing about it actually. The idea struck me as interesting and since Everybeast hasn't touched it since 2007, I don't expect they will ever finish. **

**Like everyone else on this site, I started thinking about how I would do it different, and here is my attempt.**

**I hope Everybeast doesn't mind, nor anyone else be too offended.**

**My focus is still on Hogwarts and Kal'Ex, so I won't be spending much time on this one but will post what I have to fill time between updates.**

**Feed back is welcome, even flames.**


	2. Chapter 2 Enter the Players

Chapter 1: Enter the Players

Tatsuo was a big man, at least that is the impression anyone who has ever met him came away with. Standing at just over six feet tall, it wasn't his height that made him seem big. He weighed two hundred and forty pounds, all of it hard bone and brutal muscle but it wasn't his girth that made him seem big either. It was his presence, an overwhelming aura of menacing strength and waiting violence that went beyond his physical size.

His face, like his body, was all hard planes and sharp angles. It lacked the distinctive roundness normally associated with Asian people because his diet was predominantly red meat, not rice.

His suits were the finest in Armani from Italy, specially tailored not to restrict movement or tear at the seams when the violence within him inevitably broke loose. Even so he still destroyed them on a regular basis. If his movements didn't rend them then the resulting bloodstains would render them unwearable, at least in public.

His hardened features were framed by a thick mane of swept back black hair that gave him the feral appearance of a vicious predator, but it wasn't his hair that grabbed the attention. Just as it wasn't his build that people most strongly remembered. Most people didn't even notice the jagged scar that ran vertically down the outside of his right cheek, made by a broken bottle during a youthful indiscretion. No, it was his eyes that seized a viewer and they are the first thing to come to mind when remembering him.

There was no visible separation between the pupil and iris, both being a uniform black that stood out in sharp contrast to the white that surrounds them. His eyes were cold, flat and lifeless. Yet filled with a burning hunger that struck everyone who looked in them, calling forth the flight instinct, freezing the marrow in their bones.

In fact the only people capable of looking Tatsuo in the eye without flinching were the seven men he called brothers.

A study of their family histories wouldn't find any blood relation between them. Tatsuo was an orphan, the illegitimate offspring of a forgotten whore who died when he was yet a child. His brothers all came from similar backgrounds, none of them having any siblings living or dead. Yet he knew they were his brothers, not of the flesh but of the spirit. They were eight men, but they shared one soul. Splintered into ten parts, that soul united them with a bond greater then blood, closer than any twins ever were. They moved as one, as if each could read the mind of the others. For in truth they were one entity and Tatsuo was its heart. It was he that found them, drawing them to him like sharks to a fresh kill. It was to him they looked for direction, if not appetite. That was the one thing that each had of his own, their hunger.

There were eight of them yet their single soul was broken into ten pieces, two more remained to be found. Without those two parts they would never be whole, never claim their rightful place in creation. Their role as the great devourer.

At the moment Tatsuo was standing in his office, looking down through mirrored glass on the crowd of people below. The outward sloping windows overlooked the bar in the 'Burning Dragon', the nightclub that was his only 'visible' possession. There were no less than three stages, complete with poles, where scantily clad young ladies danced for the pleasure of the drinking clientele.

It wasn't his only business, not even the only one in the Kabukicho district of Shinjuku. He also owned two pachinko parlors with associated pawn shops, an automotive garage in Minato ward, a small warehouse in Koto, and an apartment building where he currently kept twenty three working girls. He lived here, on the floor above the club. Besides the office over looking the bar there were three bedrooms, a kitchen that he never used, two full baths and on the roof a small greenhouse that he never entered. In the center of it all was a large central room that still wore the trappings of the seventies in America. Tatsuo didn't care for the look, he just didn't care enough to bother changing it. Besides, it was better than traditional Japanese with Tatami mats and paper screens.

The rooms only other occupant at the moment was Masumi. Freakishly tall and cadaverously thin, Tatsuo's self proclaimed brother was sitting sprawled and motionless on the couch. Dressed all in black, the contrast with the white face paint he wore, along with his sallow cheeks, gave him the look of a fresh corpse. Sitting perfectly still, his vacant gaze and wandering eyes gave the impression that he wasn't all there. Like his mind was on a bad acid trip and the world he saw wasn't the one inhabited by the rest of us.

On the surface the two would appear to have nothing in common, should according to stereotype be hostile towards each other. Yet each felt strangely comforted by the presence of the other. It was like that with all of the brothers. They were each so different, yet when together it was like a void within them was partially filled. It was that feeling, that need, that bound them together with Tatsuo at the heart. He was the first to awaken, it was he that bound them together and his was the dominant will.

Even more important then the way they felt when together were the gifts they gave each other. Alone they each had a unique gift, one bordering on the supernatural, but when together it was like the addition of each part of their collective soul expanded on those gifts. In their case it was sadly true that the whole is greater than the sum of its parts.

For Masumi his gift made time seem fluid, malleable and when he was with Tatsuo he was sometimes able to catch ephemeral glimpses of possible futures. Together they made a killing in the stock market.

Tatsuo was watching a new girl dancing on stage and had just decided that tonight he would demand she give him a private performance, when a sudden outburst from Masumi intruded on the solitude of his thoughts.

"She's coming." Masumi's voice was tight, higher in pitch than normal. His facial features slack and eyes feverish, signs that he was having one of his unerringly accurate insights into the future. "We are not alone." His voice brought to mind a death rattle.

A shiver ran through Masumi's body, his eyes blinking rapidly, gazing about the room as if lost. He looked like he had just woken up and was still lost halfway between the waking world and a nightmarish dreamscape.

Tatsuo turned back to the windows, eyes unfocused, no longer seeing the girl dancing on stage. They all knew this day would come, that she would return just as they had. They were strong but were they strong enough? They still had two parts of their soul to find and she was the only one to ever defeat them, even if she had fallen as well. Tatsuo felt a sliver of fear the likes of which he hadn't suffered since he was a small boy, hiding under his covers, the thin walls of their apartment doing nothing to muffle the sounds of his mother 'entertaining' clients in her room. Mostly though he felt the ever present hunger and the memory of flesh that was sweeter than that of any girl or woman he had tasted since.

His lips curled up in the tight, fierce grin of a predator.

"Call the others." He told Masumi. It was time for the brothers to gather for the hunt. Their prey was waiting and Tatsuo couldn't wait to eat.

****

Amaterasu: Sun goddess who ruled the heavens, "Shinning Over Heaven"

Ranma Chan was hot. She was not only hot, she was extremely hot. Not a big surprise that, considering she was in a sauna and that is how saunas are meant to be. The heavy steam was condensing on her skin, running down her body in a hundred small streams.

She wasn't sure how long she had been in there, the heat was making it harder and harder to focus, but it had been long enough for several other women to come and go. The last had given her naked form strange looks before leaving, glancing back repeatedly until the closed door blocked her from sight. This too wasn't so strange once you realized that Ranma was in the women's side of the public bath house and that there were signs on the door warning that a person should not remain in the sauna for more than twenty minutes, for health and safety reasons.

It would be too embarrassing to suffer if the hot water running down her body changed her to her boy form right now. Considering how weak and light headed she was feeling after spending who knows how long in this sweat lodge, it might even result in him being arrested.

Right now that didn't seem too likely, no matter how much she would welcome the trouble. Sure she would hate the embarrassment and might not survive the beating the women would give her for invading their sacred territory, but at least she would die a man. Looking down even in her muddled state she could clearly see her breasts.

Nope, not much danger of embarrassment or violent death right now.

She let her eyelids droop shut for a moment, then she was brought back to attention by something striking her face. Opening her eyes she saw that the last woman, the one who looked at her funny had returned and with her was another woman, this one wearing a light pink uniform.

Ranma hated pink, it was so feminine and she was a guy.

She also wasn't very fond of the way the woman kept patting her face and barking in her ear.

She tried to push the woman away but lacked the strength to even raise her arms. Soon another woman in a pink uniform was there, the two picked her up between them carrying her out of the sauna and seating her on a cold wooden bench. In front of her there was a wall of small lockers and standing periodically among them were full length mirrors, one of which just happened to be directly before her. She starred at her reflection for several minutes while the two women fussed over her. Studying herself in the mirror she realized something was wrong with what she was seeing, the naked girl in the mirror looked like her but had a full head of black hair. Just before she passed out from heat exhaustion, she watched as the black seemed to flow away leaving a fiery red in its wake.

When next she woke she was lying on a padded table and there were cold, wet towels draped across her body and forehead. There was also a strange man trying to induce her to drink water from a squeezable sports bottle. After taking a few sips her mind and vision began to clear. She could see that the man was middle aged and wearing a white uniform. His name tag announced him to be one Tetsuo Eyemasu, medical assistant. Now that she was awake he was asking for her name.

She hesitated, then being careful told him it was Ranko Tendo.

Now that she was speaking to him he seemed to calm down. Stepping away from her he told the woman she could now see standing on the other side of her to see to it she drank plenty of liquids but that she should be alright. After he left the woman in the pink uniform helped her rise to a seated position then handed her the water bottle.

"Here, you better drink this young lady, but not too quickly. You shouldn't have stayed in the sauna for so long, didn't you see the signs?"

"Sorry `bout this." Ranma responded, her voice sounding strained. "Must have fallen asleep." She lied, trying to give the lady her best innocent smile.

The woman, who's name tag said 'Miwa', gave her a concerned look.

"What is your home phone number, I'll call and see if someone can come get you."

Ranma felt a flash of panic sweep through her, if they saw her now they would know.

"No!" pausing to stomp down her panic, "I mean I'm fine, no reason to bother calling them out. I don't live very far from here, I'll be fine going home alone."

She was lying again, she had intentionally gone to a bath house that required her to ride two separate buses to Suginami, a neighboring ward of Tokyo. She hadn't wanted to risk bumping into anyone who might recognize her. Apparently she was still a lousy liar, the look the other woman was giving her made it clear she didn't believe her.

"Just give me a moment and I'll get dressed and out of your way, okay?"

Miwa wasn't convinced the girl was being entirely truthful, but she was looking better and they couldn't force her to wait for a ride.

"Okay." she said, "If you think you'll be alright, but don't hesitate to ask to use the phone if you change your mind."

Miwa handed her a new bottle and a robe, then led her back to the locker room. Ranma downed the bottle as quick as she could. Stumbling a little she dressed in her red silk shirt and black pants, then grabbed her rain slicker and umbrella.

It was like the kami were mocking her. Soon after she discovered it was getting harder and harder to change back to a boy, requiring more and hotter water, it started to rain day and night. While it made it easier to hide her problem from the Tendos, it also meant she couldn't go outside without changing. So she stayed inside for several days, doing her best to avoid changing into a girl even after she found out the curse could now be activated just from drinking something cold.

After that she drank only hot tea.

That lasted for two days until today when she spontaneously changed into a girl, no water required. She fled the house before anyone noticed and after wandering aimlessly for hours, she made her way to this bath house figuring it was the hottest water she would be able to get her hands on short of boiling it. Apparently it wasn't hot enough and now she was going home, still a girl. Soon she was on the bus making her way back to the dojo, the dismal rain falling against the window matching her mood perfectly.

****

When Ranma entered the Tendo home it was early evening and thanks to the rain already dark outside. She didn't call out not wanting to draw attention to herself, but quickly realized it wouldn't have mattered. No one else was home. A quick search found a note on the dinning room table. It was from Kasumi, it said they had all gone out to eat and had given up on him but there was some ramen noodles on the kitchen counter he could prepare for his dinner. Relieved that she wouldn't have to face them yet but feeling lonely and more than a little sorry for herself, Ranma made her way to the kitchen. She put a pan of water on to boil her noodles in and was watching the bubbles start to rise to the surface when a desperate idea settled into her mind. Not giving herself time to think twice about how much it was going to hurt, she took off her shirt, then grabbed the pan and upended its contents over her chest and shoulder. She couldn't stop a pain filled scream from escaping as the water seared her delicate skin. When she stopped jumping around and the pain settle down from searing fire to just terrible burning, she could see that the flesh of her breast, torso and shoulder were an angry red color. Blisters hadn't yet formed but the skin was painful to the touch, too sensitive for even the silk of her shirt. Leaving the shirt on the counter, she draped her rain slicker back over her body keeping the one arm in so she could hold the plastic material away from her abused flesh. Tears rolling down her cheeks she ran out into the rain.

****

Doctor Tofu Ono had already closed down his clinic and retreated to the apartment above it for the night. He was preparing something to eat when the silent patter of falling rain was disrupted by a loud buzzer. It was the intercom box by the clinic doors. He wondered who would be visiting him after hours. Walking over to the speaker box on the wall he pressed the button and asked,

"Yes, who is it and how may I help you?"

He was surprised to hear a stuttering voice respond

"Doc, it's Ranma, could you help me?"

"Of course Ranma, just give me a second to come down."

He turned off the stove before rushing down the stairs and through the clinic. Ranma didn't sound very good and that worried Tofu. Opening the front doors he allowed a dripping Ranma Chan to enter before locking the door behind her.

"Sorry `bout this." She said as he turned to her.

He saw that without the benefit of an umbrella her hair was soaking wet , he also noticed that she had one arm inside her rain coat and seemed to be holding it away from her body. She looked uncomfortable and he could see that her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying, but the rain water rolling down her face made it impossible to confirm the presence of tears.

The possibility of a crying Ranma set off alarms in the doctor's head. Ranma wouldn't cry for even broken bones, he would shed blood long before he shed tears. Something was definitely wrong.

"What's wrong Ranma?" the concern in his voice was obvious.

"N-nothing really doc, I just burned myself a little when I spilled some hot water making ramen."

Ranma couldn't tell a lie convincingly enough to fool anyone but Ryouga and Tofu knew she was telling one now. That worried him even more, Ranma didn't lie lightly, his sense of honor made it difficult. Tofu placed a hand on her shoulder to shoo her into the exam room. She hissed in pain and jerked away from his touch.

"Oh, sorry Ranma. Please?" he pointed to the exam room then followed her in.

Once they were safely out of sight of the street he helped her remove the slicker. He was surprised to find her half naked underneath and shocked by the angry red skin that was exposed. It hadn't blistered but she had second degree burns running from her shoulder, over one breast and down her side. Settling her on the table he went to a cabinet to retrieve some burn ointment. He had learned of it from a monk in Kobe and nothing he knew of healed burns faster.

Ignoring Ranma's grimace and the feel of her breast under his fingers he rubbed the cream into her abused flesh. He waited till after he was done wrapping loose cotton bandages around her, protecting the skin and her modesty before questioning her.

"If this happened while you were preparing your dinner than I take it you haven't eaten yet."

Her growling stomach answered for her. Tofu smiled, then without hesitating he offered her his arm. "Would you care to join me for dinner then? I was just preparing to eat myself and I have plenty."

She gave a shy nod and smiled.

"Thanks doc, no one's at home and I - I probably shouldn't go out just yet. Don't want to get the bandage wet in the rain. Maybe it will stop soon."

He knew she was going to say something else, like she didn't want to be alone right now, but he also knew Ranma was too proud to ever admit needing the presence of others so he accepted her excuse gracefully and picking up her rain coat he led her upstairs.

Soon Ranma was kneeling by a traditional Japanese table drinking hot tea and watching the doc heat up something that judging by the familiar plate Kasumi must have dropped him earlier. Ranma couldn't help but smile when she thought of how much the oldest Tendo girl and the doc cared for each other. Her smile soured and disappeared when such thoughts led to ones about another Tendo girl and what now seemed like an increasingly impossible future. She was pulled from that dark place by the doc placing a plate of noodles, fish and vegetables in front of her. He gave her a pair of chopsticks and poured more tea before joining her at the table.

After they finished eating and Ranma helped him clear away the dishes, Tofu poured them both some more tea and they settled in to watch the rain fall.

"Ranma,"

He drew her gaze away from the window, he could tell she was afraid of what he might ask.

"Your burns do look like they were caused by boiling water but their placement, added to the fact you weren't wearing a shirt, I'm sorry but I don't believe they were caused by an accidental spill while cooking ramen."

He watched her face as she struggled with what to say. He was relieved when he saw her delicate features settle in resignation.

"I'm sorry I lied to ya' Doc, I poured the water on myself on purpose and I didn't want the shirt in the way."

"Why Ranma? Surely you knew what would happen."

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and he could see she was holding back fresh tears.

"I, I was trying to change Doc. Ever since China and the wedding attempt I've…"

He heard the tightness in her voice when she mentioned China, it was even worse than when she mentioned the failed wedding and again he wondered what had happened on the mainland to disturb the Tendo household so much. He knew Kasumi wondered too but no one would tell her.

"Ever since it started raining I've had trouble changing back into a guy and its taken even less to change me to a girl. Something's wrong with my curse Doc. I spent nearly an hour in a steaming sauna and all it did was change my hair to black and even that for only a few minutes before it turned red on its own. Before that all I had to do was drink a glass of water and I changed into a girl. This morning I changed into a girl without any water at all. When I poured a whole pot of boiling water on my bare skin, nothing happened. I...I was still a girl."

She looked up at him, pain and worry etched upon her face.

"I don't know what to do Doc. What do I tell Ak- the Tendos?"

Tofu didn't miss the slip.

He knew Ranma loved Akane just as much as he loved her sister Kasumi. He also knew that thanks to his lonely upbringing Ranma had an even harder time expressing it, or even admitting it. Seeing the fear in her eyes and hearing it in her voice he suddenly understood something else, it wasn't being stuck as a girl that frightened Ranma so much, it was the fear of losing Akane that was unbearable.

He felt deep sympathy for her, he understood her fear because he shared it. Whenever Kasumi was near he lost his reason and babbled like an idiot. He often despaired of ever being able to tell his angel how much he loved her, feared that someone else would tell her first and steal her away while he was dancing with his skeleton Betty.

"Ranma, maybe you should tell me what happened in China."

Ranma looked around, eyes never meeting his.

"Uh, nothing really happened Doc, the tomboy just got herself kidnapped again and I had to rescue her. Same old thing really."

Ranma really needed to learn how to lie properly if she was going to be doing it so much.

"Somehow Ranma, I don't think this was a case of another Chinese prince looking for a bride. I can tell that something happened that really upset you and the others. If I'm to have any hope of helping you, you can't be keeping secrets from me."

"Well Doc, your right, it wasn't just another prince wanting to marry the tomboy."

Tofu was shocked to see Ranma get progressively angrier as she continued her tale.

"This bastard was no prince and he wasn't interested in marrying anyone. He was just a kid but he was the strongest opponent I ever faced, even stronger than Prince Herb. He wasn't a fighter, but with his wings he could fly and stay out of reach. He threw fire around like it was nothing and no matter how bad I hurt him it just healed back real quick. Heck, it was so quick he grew back one of his wings before he could even fall from the sky. He didn't want Akane, didn't care about her at all. She had just been the means to steal a map from the Jusenkyo guide that led to the source water of all the springs. Once he had that he didn't need her anymore. Instead he was going to let her die just for the fun of watching. The bastard laughed when I tried to save her, he mocked us for being mortal. It was all just a game for him and I hated him! More than anything I wanted to rip that smug smile off his shoulders along with his head... I was losing Doc, bad. We were nothing to him, less than nothing. He was going to let her die and kill me just for a moments amusement."

The anger left her face to be replaced by shame, she looked down, couldn't face him anymore.

"I, I never killed anyone before Doc. Pop always taught me that killing was wrong, it meant you were too weak to beat your opponent. I wasn't strong enough, and I killed him."

Tofu was horrified by Ranma's story. The idea that anyone was powerful enough to so overwhelm the boy who was stronger than anyone he had ever met was bad enough, but the idea that such a person would kill for kicks like some psycho was terrifying. He knew he should feel bad that Ranma had to kill, that the burden was too much for the child she still was, but deep down he was too relieved that such an individual was gone.

"Doc, uh, that wasn't the worst of it."

The shocks just kept coming.

What could be worse than having to kill, or than facing such an inhuman monster to begin with?

"I was too late, Akane, when I got to her… there was no life left in her Doc. Her chi, it was gone and she was already growing cold."

Now there were more tears and her voice was breaking up with the strength of her emotions.

"She was dying in my arms and I couldn't let her, I tried forcing life into her, my own chi but it wouldn't work."

Has a doctor Tofu understood her pain and the desire to save another, he also knew that chi didn't work that way. You couldn't give life to the lifeless.

"I kept trying, when my chi wouldn't save her I just dug deeper. The cat was there, the neko ken. The fear rose up and tried to stop me but my fear of losing her was too strong and I crushed it."

Somehow the way she said that made it seem to mean that the act of crushing the fear of the neko ken was more than symbolic.

"I crushed it good Doc, I ain't afraid of cats no more."

Tofu was amazed, Ranma had conquered the neko ken, did that mean he had mastered it? There was still one thing missing from the story. One thing that didn't make sense.

"Ranma," he said, "I saw Akane this afternoon and she was just fine."

That drew a smile to her face that banished the darkness of her tale to this point and he could swear he felt its warmth on his skin.

"I did it Doc, after I crushed the fear, it was like coming out of a tunnel and there she was. I knew she was right there and I called out to her. She came back, she was dead but now she was alive."

Her mood was still lighter for sharing her joy that Akane was alive, but now she grew more somber. "That's when I first felt it. I don't know what happened, but the stuff I pushed into Akane to bring her back wasn't chi. It's something else and ever since then its been growing, changing my chi into whatever it is. The more it changed, the harder it became to change back to a guy. Now there's no chi left and even boiling water won't change me back. What's happening to me Doc? I would have given up anything to keep Akane from dieing, but I don't want to lose her this way either. What do I do? Please tell me what to do!"

"Come back down to the clinic Ranma and I'll see what I can find."

****

One hour and a thorough examination later, Ranma was looking at the doctor with a mixture of hope and fear. Tofu knew what she was hoping to hear and he wished he could give it to her. Oh how he wished he didn't have to tell her what he knew he must. Swallowing to moisten his suddenly dry throat, he prepared himself to deliver the news.

"Well doc, what's the verdict?"

The desperation in her eyes and voice only made what he had to tell her harder.

"Ranma, I don't know what force is keeping you alive, but it isn't chi that much I'm sure and Ranma, whatever it is it's female. I'm sorry Ranma, but your life force, you are a woman now Ranma, its not just a curse changing your body anymore."

He placed his hand on her bare shoulder, the other lower down her arm below the bandage wrapped burn. Trying to comfort her he went on,

"Whatever it means, whatever this new energy is, I want you to remember that it saved Akane's life. Whatever happens now, remember that you saved her when no one else could, take comfort in that Ranma. I think you need to talk to someone else. Maybe Cologne could help or, Ranma, I know you've never given much thought to religion, but considering that giving life to the dead is only possible with help from the divine. I think you should go to a shrine and talk to a holy man. In the mean time I want you to know that I am your friend and if you need someone to talk to or a place to stay my door is always open. I don't want you disappearing on me. Promise me that you won't run away Ranma."

He held her eyes until she responded with a nervous smile,

"Okay Doc, I promise. Could I stay here tonight, I can't face anyone at the dojo right now. I need, I need to think about what to do. Maybe I'll try to talk to a priest like you said. Try to find out what's going on before I get pops and Tendo-san all excited. Would that be okay Doc?"

Tofu felt the tension leave him. Now that he had Ranma's promise he knew she wouldn't try to leave and face this alone.

"That would be fine Ranma. I'll enjoy the company. Come back upstairs and I'll fix you a futon. Do you want me to call the Tendo's and tell them you'll be staying here? I know they'll worry if you don't come home without a word."

Sliding off the table she gave him a weary smile,

"No Doc, I'll call them, you're doing enough already. `Sides, they'll just worry more if they get a call from a doctor telling them I won't be coming home."

He gave a small chuckle at her little joke.


	3. Chapter 3 Seeking Answers

Chapter 2: Seeking Answers

Tofu Ono was an early riser. He not only prescribed to the old adage of early to bed and early to rise, but there were practical reasons for it as well. While his clinic was not large it was filled with a steady stream of patients. Mostly older people with long term maintenance needs. His patients did not normally require intensive medical care and when they did he would transfer them to a nearby hospital, instead they were more like checkups and consultations.

Tofu was something of a practitioner of alternative medicine, which was still popular with the older and more traditional members of the population. So he had taken up the practice of rising early to take care of his own needs, practice his Tai Chi and prepare his patient records for the day. It would have been helpful if he had a full time assistant to help with the later but he couldn't afford to pay much and good help is hard to find. In his more innocent dreams Kasumi Tendo assisted in his practice as a nurse and all around care giver, an area in which she was very experienced.

On this morning his routine was thrown off a little due to the presence of his guest. Ranma joined the doctor for breakfast and tried to join his morning workout, but she found that whatever had replaced her chi did not respond in the way to which she was accustomed. When she had channeled her chi it's response was smooth and disciplined, but this new energy was unruly and she had little control over it. Since childhood her life had been devoted to mastering her body and spirit. Finding that her spirit was now erratic and out of control frustrated her more than anything she had ever experienced. It left her weak and clumsy, right now even that fool Kuno could beat her. It was more than her battered emotions could take.

Besides there was a good chance that Akane would stop by the clinic during her morning jog and while Ranma really wanted to see the tomboy, right now she didn't think she could face her fiancée without breaking down in tears, something her pride refused to risk. While the doctor continued his workout, she took her rain coat, a borrowed shirt and umbrella and bid him goodbye promising that she would stop by later to talk.

****

Morning at the Tendo house was business as normal, well, almost. The rain meant there was no sparing outside in the morning. While Genma may not mind turning into a panda, somehow starting a spar in their cursed forms killed the thrill for him. Besides, the dojo wasn't big enough for a satisfying spar and thanks to the rain the lawn was too muddy for any sort of fight that wasn't labeled adult entertainment. His son turning into a girl was bad enough, seeing her doing something even remotely suggestive was more than he could handle. Ranma's girl form looked too much like her mother and it was wrong for her to make him feel that way.

All of this added up to most of the household happily sleeping in for a change. Nabiki wasn't even taking bets on how long the rain would last least she jinx it and it stop. The unusual quiet meant only two people were up this early in the morning, Akane preparing for her morning jog and Kasumi who had already started her chores.

This particular morning the eldest Tendo daughter was pensive and worried, something was wrong and she knew it. She didn't know what it was but it revolved around her little sister's fiancé.

Kasumi didn't know what happened in China but Ranma hasn't been his normal, overconfident self since returning. No sooner had her sister and her fiancé returned than the fathers instigated the latest attempt in operation 'Unite the Schools', springing a surprise wedding on the erstwhile pair. It might have worked this time, something had changed between the two and while Kasumi didn't know if they were ready for marriage she could tell that each secretly wanted to marry the other.

Either Nabiki didn't share her perspective, or she just couldn't pass up a prime chance to make some money and mischief at the same time. Kasumi dearly hoped it was the former, she refused to see Nabiki as the type of person who would cause their own sister so much turmoil and pain without caring.

Whatever happened in China, Akane was making an effort to act as if it never happened. She returned to her old routine like it had never been interrupted. In the past she always told Kasumi about her adventures and Ranma was guaranteed to brag, but this time they and everyone else involved had their lips sealed as tight as clams.

If Akane was behaving like normal, Ranma wasn't. For the last week he had been wound tight, his nerves riding a razors edge. He went to extremes to remain a boy, yet when turned into a girl he acted like he was in no hurry to change back. Only to disappear from sight and return later as a boy. Now that she thought about it she had seen him change into his cursed form several times over the last week, but she hadn't seen him change back since the one time when the kettle proved not to be hot enough.

Was Ranma intentionally hiding his changing back?

Then yesterday, after three days of refusing to even get near the door and the rain outside, Ranma, as a girl, had suddenly grabbed coat and umbrella and dashed out the door only saying that he needed to get out of the house for a while. Apparently a long while, six hours later he still hadn't returned.

This alone didn't set off any alarms for Kasumi. In the past Ranma would often disappear to spend time with his friends on some adventure or another, but most of his friends had Jusenkyo curses of their own and didn't like to play in the rain.

After being cooped up in the house for so long it was decided that the family would go out to eat last night. When Ranma still hadn't returned they decided to go without him. Kasumi left him a note and some ramen noodles with vegetables that he could cook for himself. When they returned two hours later Ranma's umbrella was in the stand but he was nowhere to be found. In the kitchen Kasumi found the ramen she left still sitting on the counter, along with one of Ranma's shirts. On the floor lay one of her sauce pans in a pool of cooling water. It looked like Ranma took off his shirt to cook, spilled the heating water, then left the house taking his rain coat and leaving his umbrella.

Akane was working herself up into a tizzy with worry when Ranma called to assure them he was alright. Kasumi had answered the phone and Ranma, in his soft girl voice explained that he had an accident while preparing his dinner and had gone to Doctor Tofu's clinic for medical care. He claimed he was fine, it was just a minor burn but with the rain continuing to fall he was going to stay at the clinic. Then he said he was going on a training trip for a few days but he would return soon. He didn't give Kasumi much chance to ask questions and before she could respond he hung up.

Akane was livid, accusing him of running off with one of his hussies.

Kasumi could tell it was just for show, that underneath it all Akane was really worried.

Strangely it was Ranma's father Genma who came to his defense. When father began bemoaning how the schools would never be joined, Genma told him not to worry, that Ranma just needed some time alone to work things out in his mind. Kasumi didn't know what the elder Saotome meant, but her father was suddenly very understanding ( and a little pale ).

Her ruminations were interrupted by Akane sticking her head into the kitchen from the hall. Trying to sound innocent she asked if there was anything Kasumi needed, or if she needed anything dropped off to Doctor Tofu. Since she was going to be out anyway there was no need for Kasumi to endure the rain as well.

Kasumi pretended to be fooled and asked her to wait one moment while she went up to her room to retrieve a book she had 'borrowed'. When the elder Tendo returned she handed into Akane's safe keeping a book, not mentioning that it was one of her own or that there was a note to Tofu inside expressing her concern. Akane was too relieved to notice the ruse and throwing the book into a waterproof bag, grabbed her umbrella and rushed out the door.

Kasumi smiled, it was so nice seeing Akane expressing her love through her actions if not her words.

****

Akane was making good time considering the falling rain and the added burden of her umbrella. She slowed as she came to the street with the clinic on it, calming her breath and schooling her face not to show her worry. The clinic wasn't open yet but she knew the doctor would be in his office doing paperwork. Stepping up to the door she pushed the buzzer and after a moment saw Dr. Tofu enter the lobby. When he saw who was at the door she thought she saw a shadow of something pass across his face, before it was quickly replaced with the warm smile that until Ranma came would make her heart race. He opened the door and ushered her in out of the rain.

"Good morning Akane. I'm always happy to see you, but I'm afraid Ranma has already left."

Akane suppressed her disappointment, hopefully before it got a chance to show on her face.

"I'm not here looking for that baka."

Quickly holding up the bag she presented him with Kasumi's book.

"I was going out jogging and Kasumi asked me to return this to you."

Dr. Tofu took the book, confused because Kasumi returned the last book she borrowed yesterday afternoon when she brought him the food he and Ranma consumed last night. The title didn't look familiar either, then he noticed the edge of the note sticking out between the pages. Opening the book to that page he sureptuously read the note. It said that they were worried about Ranma, Kasumi detailed what she found when she returned home and added in notes about his strange behavior. She still didn't know what happened in China, but now he did and that reminded him of something else important.

"Akane, maybe its best that Ranma isn't here right now."

Placing Kasumi's book on a table he looked Akane in the eye, a serious expression on his face.

"Akane, Ranma told me about what happened in China. I think we should talk about it."

Akane's cool façade cracked, "It was nothing Doctor Tofu, some prince kidnapped me again, Ranma beat him up and we came home. This wasn't the first time it has happened you know. There's nothing for you to worry about, we're fine."

Tofu handed her the note from Kasumi, "I'm not the only one that's worried Akane."

She read over the note, recognizing her sister's handwriting. She wasn't surprised to learn that Kasumi was worried, she had been like a mother to her since their real mother died and it was only natural that she would worry whether or not there was cause.

She was surprised by her sister's observations about Ranma. She herself had been too wrapped up in returning to her normal life to notice that Ranma wasn't doing the same.

"Akane," Dr. Tofu gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ranma told me that this time the challenger wasn't trying to marry you. He told me this time it was serious. Akane, Ranma told me that this time he had to kill someone. He's wrestling with guilt over doing what he was raised to see as a failure, but even worse, he's dealing with the fear of losing you. Ranma told me that you were dieing in his arms." Firming his grip on the shuddering girl's shoulder, he placed his other hand under her chin and tipped it up until she was looking him in the eyes.

"Akane, will you let me examine you?"

He saw the objection beginning in her eyes, he blocked her mouth with his hand before she could give it voice.

"Its not just to reassure everyone that your alright."

He struggled with how to tell her what he needed to if he was to have her cooperation, without betraying Ranma's confidence.

"Akane, something is happening with Ranma." That got a response.

"Was it his accident in the kitchen? That baka was seriously hurt and he tried to hide it from me!" Her fear and frustration was quickly spiraling out of control.

"Akane!" Tofu yelled to get her attention, giving her shoulders a firm squeeze. "Yes Ranma was hurt last night and yes it was more serious than he led you to believe, but that's not what I'm talking about. Last night Ranma received second degree burns over a significant portion of his torso but that is going to be okay. I treated him with some very good cream and this morning the burns have all but faded. By tomorrow you won't even be able to tell it happened. What I'm worried about is the reason why…"

Now he was treading on ethically dangerous ground.

"In China, when Ranma fought that monster, when he, when you nearly died in his arms, something happened that has… upset the balance of his… condition. I have no reason to believe that you will have any problems, but studying you might help me to understand what is happening to him."

Now that he could see she understood how important this was, he asked her again,

"Akane, will you let me examine you?"

****

While Doctor Tofu was confronting Akane, Ranma Chan was again riding a bus into neighboring Suginami. Somehow she felt more comfortable going there than anywhere else in Tokyo besides Nerima. She couldn't remember anything about the ward before living in Nerima but this is where the Saotome house was, where her mother lived. While there was a chance someone might know the Saotome name, 'Ranko' had never spent much time here and she was confident no one would connect her to Nodoka or her son. The only thing she had to fear was actually running into her mother, something she didn't feel was likely, something she secretly longed for.

She was afraid, her life was changing in ways she wasn't prepared for and it was only natural that she would long for the comfort of her mother's presence.

She exited the bus at a stop along the Kandagawa River. Suginami was an older residential area, like Nerima, and some of the homes dated back to before the Mejia period. The city had grown up around the River and its sisters to the west and the north. Now the area around the river was mostly parkland, grassy areas shaded by the Cedar trees for which the district was named.

The falling rain seemed less dismal when surrounded by the comforting presence of the trees, she could feel them lending her their strength, but this little oasis of nature wasn't the reason she was here. Along the river was a hill and atop that hill was a Shinto shrine. She had never been there before but according to what she read in the Nerima library, another place no one recognized her, the shrine had been here since before Edo became the seat of Imperial power.

She didn't know too much about religion beyond the Zen she learned studying Bushido, but she figured that if anyplace was home to a true holy man it would be a really old shrine. The fact that this shrine had no connection to the martial arts meant her father had probably never stolen from it. She didn't think it was good karma to ask for help in a place her father had defiled. She loved if not respected her father, but she knew that like everything else his morals took a distant second to the art. She really wished she could have known him before Happosai got a hold of him, could know the man her mother married.

Lost in her thoughts, her vision obscured by rain, she nearly missed the torii gate, the red wooden arch that stood over the path to the shrine. Looking past the torii and up a long flight of stone steps she could just make out the ancient wall that surrounded the shrine proper. Passing under the arch she felt a tingle go up her spine and down her limbs. Whatever had replaced her chi surged, filling her with warmth and strength. She felt good and raced up the stairs without the slightest effort. She hoped it was a good omen.

****

Hsiao had been a monk for as long as he had lived, an orphan he was raised in the priesthood and knew no other life. He was more then seventy years old, pious, humble and gifted with little ambition. When he was asked to take over as keeper of the Kandagawa shrine he had been honored. That was nearly thirty years ago and now he was as much a part of the shrine as the flagstones under his feet. Normally he would have been sweeping the steps this time of the morning, readying the shrine for any faithful or tourists that might visit. He was always amazed by how many westerners would come to the shrine to bask in its presence. Not today though, today the rain that kept him inside would ensure that the shrine had no visitors tourist or otherwise.

So Hsiao settled in to meditate, allowing his spirit to merge with the essence of the shrine, learning patience and wisdom from the ancient stone. The spirit of the shrine had been uneasy since the rain began. Rainfall was normal if a little early this fall, but something about this rain was unsettling. It felt sad, like the tears of a kami. Years past as a young boy he had felt something similar while his people engaged in games of slaughter with the Chinese and the Americans. Back then he had felt the same sense of sorrow and despair as the American bombs washed ancient Edo in fire. This felt similar, but more localized, more personal. Where as before it felt like the sorrow of the entire celestial bureaucracy, this felt like the sadness of a single entity. It was unfocused, confused and equally confusing to understand.

He had conferred with several of his brethren in the Kanto region and each of them shared his dilemma. Perhaps the rain itself was symbolic, or maybe it was just Kami-sama's way of giving them the time to properly focus. Never one to argue with the ways of the kami, Hsiao devoted himself to spending this day in meditation.

Age is a burden shared by all the creatures of the Earth and as they say in the west, the spirit is willing but the flesh is weak. In spite of his discipline and good intentions, Hsiao was an old man and he drifted off to sleep still sitting upright.

In his dream Hsiao found himself a young man again, standing on a mountain top overlooking a great forest below. The scene seemed surreal and he knew he was dreaming. He was drawing his focus together to push himself back to the waking world when he was distracted by a shadow falling over the land. Looking up into the sky of his dreamscape, he saw a great darkness swallow the sun. The darkness seemed to thrash and roil as the rays of the sun sought to break free. As the struggle between light and dark continued he began to discern a form to the darkness. He could now see what appeared to be several bestial heads on the ends of long sinuous necks snapping at the escaping light. The multi headed darkness gave out a terrible cry that chilled the marrow of his bones as the light finally broke free, the sun falling towards the earth like a massive shooting star. It grew smaller and dimmer as it fell, as if the mortal world was suppressing its power and glory, throwing everything into a dim twilight.

The falling sun lit upon a neighboring mountaintop. It had grown so dim that he could now make out a great wolf, its coat a white as pure as snow marred only by the flaming sigils that surrounded its head and shoulders like a mane. All that remained of the glorious sun was a bright golden disk that hovered above the wolf's head like a halo.

An icy cold shadow fell over Hsiao as the darkness passed overhead. Following the sun to earth it too was greatly diminished, but it was still great enough that its impact shook the mountains and caused the stone under his feet to crack, knocking him to his knees. Regaining his shaky footing, he saw that the darkness had taken the form of a great dragon with seven heads on long serpentine necks surrounding one massive one that resembled that of a lion. He watched as the terrible dragon sought to snatch up the white wolf in its great mouth, its necks seeking to entangle it in their coils, but the wolf was to fast flowing like the wind between them, its steps striking the dragon like fire. The dragon's central head let out a cry of insatiable hunger, the sound rolled over Hsiao like an icy wind and he felt the life being leached out of him. Wrapping his arms around himself against the cold he saw the plants at his feet wither, the trees around him dropping their needles as the dragon's breath blighted the mountain top.

The wolf pulled back as if in horror, then charged the beast. Nimbly dodging between the weaving maze of necks, it passed through the jaws and beneath the shadow of the great head. There it drove its jaws into the flesh of the bloated neck, the dragon's lesser necks quickly wrapped around it in a crushing hold. He watched the two combatants locked in their violent throws and knew that while the wolf was doing great damage, fire burning the dragon everywhere they touched, the dragon was too great, the fire not doing enough to keep it from enveloping the wolf in its lethal embrace.

The great head roared in triumph, sure of its victory. The wolf responded by pulling back from its biting grip and releasing a long wail of defiance. As its cry grew in volume, the disk that was all that remained of the sun seemed to shrink in size, while growing in intensity. When the last of the wolf's cry broke over the mountain, the pulsing disc exploded in sweeping blades of light. The body of the wolf was consumed, fueling their fire as the blades bit deep into the flesh of the dragon, striking all of its heads simultaneously. With a cry of hate and rage the great and terrible darkness fell from the slopes of the mountain. The flares of light still lashing its body, the beast fell into the forest below and disappeared. Then the skies opened up and the heavens wept.

****

When Ranma stepped through the gates of the shrine the energy that had replaced her chi flared within her so bright she could see it shinning through her skin, lighting the courtyard. The stone of the shrine, the ground at her feet, even the air within its walls seemed to call out to her in longing. She felt an overwhelming need to let herself go, to melt away and become one with her surroundings. She could release her fear, loose the many obligations that held her, pinning her beneath their relentless weight. If she let go she could escape, leave it all behind; her pain, her burdens, the art, pops, the Tendos, her mother and Akane.

"No!" she cried out in desperate defiance, she would not surrender so easily, she would not give up Akane without a fight. Ripping free from the shrine she raced down the steps, a diminishing streak of light as the energy within was swallowed by the steps beneath her feet.

Her umbrella abandoned on the steps behind her, she was barely crawling when she finally passed beneath the red gate at the beginning of the path. Having escaped back into the mundane world, the call of the shrine fell silent, releasing her. The strength that carried her so easily while climbing the steps was spent. She was exhausted, wet, frightened and alone. She couldn't understand what had just happened but she had no desire to tempt fate again by remaining near the shrine.

With the aid of a cedar tree she climbed to her feet and staggering drunkenly, she made her way out of the park and into the strangely empty streets. Frightened and confused she didn't know what to do, but subconsciously she knew what she wanted. Blindly she made her way down the street, her instincts guiding her home. A child desperately seeking her mother.

****

Hsiao was forcefully pulled from the strange dream/vision, the spirit of the shrine was in turmoil. He had never felt it so active, like it was reaching out for something, calling for whatever it was to come back. This went on for he didn't know how long, during which the old priest was unable to focus enough of his strength to even stand. At long last the shrine grew quiet again, whatever it had been it was gone. Hsiao made his way out the front door and into the courtyard were he could feel a strong residue of divine power, it passed from the courtyard and down the stairs. He followed it, felt it growing quickly weaker. Near the bottom of the steps he found an umbrella left lying on the path, the trail he was following faded out at the entrance arch. Looking around he couldn't see anything but tress, grass, the city sidewalk and falling rain. Something significant had just happened and he missed it while lost in a dream. To be fair he knew the dream meant something equally significant, but still he cursed his age wondering if a younger man could have acted fast enough to at least see who had visited the shrine. Making his tired way back up the stairs he picked up the umbrella and raised its protection over his head. No point in ignoring it or its usefulness, after all, it was the only link he had to his mysterious visitor. He returned to the shrine without delay, there were many calls to be made.

****

Doctor Tofu's examination of Akane went much quicker than the one he performed on Ranma the night before. This time he knew what he was looking for, though he was still surprised by what he found. Studying her chi paths he found them strong and healthy, no sign remained of the death Ranma told him she had suffered in China. She was easily as healthy as she had ever been, there was only one element that confirmed Ranma's story. While Akane's chi wasn't changing the way Ranma's had, there was still a strong thread of that other energy woven through out all of her pathways. He could see traces were the thread was once stronger, may even have filled her pathways in place of the chi that would have faded in death, but now the thread was a thin stable strand. It supported her chi in ways he wasn't able to understand, but it wasn't replacing it the way it had in Ranma. He let Akane know the examination was over while he finished writing up his notes.

Akane watched him anxiously while buttoning up her blouse.

"Doctor Tofu, did this help? Do you know what's wrong with Ranma?"

Tofu made a show of closing his notes, then pushing his glasses up with his finger. He was debating what he could tell her about her fiancé without violating patient privilege.

"Akane, what I found is that you are perfectly healthy."

The girl in question was starting to look at him angrily.

"Doctor, I could have told you that without taking off my shirt! I want to know what is wrong with Ranma and don't tell me to ask him, the baka never tells anyone what's wrong until its too late."

"I'm sorry Akane but I can't violate doctor patient confidentiality."

Seeing she was about to tell him what he could do with his oaths, he raised his hands in a placating gesture forestalling her coming tirade.

"Ranma has already promised me that she-HE will not try to face this all alone, I made sure of that before I let him leave this morning. I know how stubborn he can be but this time I think even he knows he can't and shouldn't face this alone. Right now he is seeking counsel with another expert, he wants to know what is going on before he confronts you or your families."

He didn't feel it wise to tell her the expert Ranma had gone to see was a priest. It was one thing to tell people you were going to use an alternative or ancient form of medicine, they could accept that, tell them that you were turning them over to the gods and they would treat you like a quack. He wouldn't lie to his patients, but sometimes the whole truth wasn't necessary and even counterproductive.

"What I can tell you about is your own exam. You are healthy, in fact you are very healthy. Right now you are so healthy that I'm not sure if you could even catch a cold. Normally when people suffer the sort of thing that, well that Ranma described happened to you, there are scars of a sort that sometimes never go away. Often it takes months for them to recover their strength if they ever do, but not only are you not weakened I think you might even be stronger, healthier than before. Now this is nothing to worry about, but I found a thread of unknown energy woven through out your chi pathways. It is a remnant of the energy Ranma told me he used to help you recover in China. I don't know what this energy is, but it is not only benign it actually seems to be fortifying you, making you healthier than you would be on your own. To be honest, if I could reproduce it in others they would give me the Nobel Prize for Medicine. That's why I sent Ranma to speak to someone who might be able to help identify it."

Akane worked to understand what the doctor was telling her and not just what he was saying.

"So Dr. Tofu, your telling me that Ranma has this thread inside of him as well. Wouldn't that make him healthier too?"

Tofu was growing flustered, he hadn't meant to drop any hints and he certainly didn't intend to engage in a game of twenty questions, but he knew that until she was satisfied Ranma was going to be okay Akane would worry at this like a bull dog. He decided that maybe it would be best if he told her something that most patients wouldn't care to keep secret, unless they were engaging in insurance fraud or calling in sick. "Physically Ranma is perfectly healthy. There is no reason to fear that he will grow sick or suffer any other malignancy. The way things are now, I think he will probably live longer then Cologne or Happossai. With a little effort I think you too could live longer than them."

By this point the doctor was subtly directing her to the door.

"I have every confidence Ranma will explain everything when she returns."

Opening the clinic doors he gave her that disarming smile of his and before she realized it she was outside.

"Have a little faith Akane, you mean more to Ranma than life itself. This is something she would never keep hidden from you."

With that the smiling doctor closed and locked the door behind her. She watched him cross the lobby, entering his office before she realized she had left her umbrella inside. Looking out from under the awning at the falling rain she thought to herself,

'Doctor Tofu said he didn't think I could get sick right now, so I guess a little rain won't hurt me.'

With that she raced for home to tell Kasumi about what the doctor said. The rest of the family could wait until Ranma told them himself. She couldn't contain a small giggle as that reminded her of how Doctor Tofu had slipped up no less than three times, referring to Ranma as a 'she'. Sure Ranma's curse often made gender a confusing issue, but Tofu-san was the last person she expected to make that mistake.

Author's Notes:

To those who care, I am still focusing on Hogwarts, what I am posting of the Fallen was already written before I ever started posting on and is just over 50,000 words long. I'm posting this to fill time while I work on the other. I like to post a chapter at about nine pages long and so far the next chapter of Hogwarts is a little over one. To be honest, after the chase scene everything I write just seems flat. I'm also trying to recapture a little of the feeling from the first of the story, making it even harder. I do try to work with the advice given. Hopefully soon...

Trashcat gave me a description of Ameratsu from the game, which I have never played, and I was struck by the fact that if you replace the "I'm just a simple wolf" with going girl to get free eats, it sounds a lot like Ranma. Right now Ranma is wallowing in angst because she has lost her sense of identity and all that goes with it. Once she learns to accept the changes and regains some of what she lost I intend for the irrepressible, scrappy fighter to return. Don't get your hopes up, I haven't written that far. As for fan fiction cannon, it can be hard to separate the original from what people post here. Especially now that I have lost my access to the manga. I try to avoid dipping too far into what others have written, keeping somewhat close to what the original author intended in spirit if not in fact, but I won't claim to be all that successful. I apologize for the OOC, some of it is intentional to reflect changes in the characters but some of it is just because it fits. If you don't like a greedy and somewhat vindictive Nabiki, then maybe you would like my remaining, unposted story; Liquid Destiny. It is another reaction to someone else's idea, but in it I portray Nabiki as more the protective older sister. I can't say which is the more true portrayal, in the manga she struck me as mischievous and willing to make a buck as long as no one is really hurt, physically that is.

I was wondering if anyone has read Everybeast's story and how they compare mine to it? He obviously has played the game and his story feels like it to me.


	4. Chapter 4 Revelation

Chapter 3: Revelation

Nodoka Saotome was in her son's room cleaning her sword. That description is overly simplified. The cleaning of a katana, the family honor sword no less, is a complicated ritual designed to cleanse the weapon spiritually as well as removing physical stains from the blade. Performing the ritual cleaning in her son's bedroom, the room he hadn't slept in for ten years, was a personal ritual. Ten years ago, against her wishes, her husband had taken their only child on a training mission. She tried to stop him, she begged, she cajoled and threatened violence but Genma would not be dissuaded.

Before Ranma was born, before he and Nodoka had even met much less married, Genma had formed a pact with his friend and fellow master Soun Tendo to unite their families and schools through the marriage of their children. Soun had inherited his families dojo along with the ancestral home. All Genma had of his heritage was the Saotome name and honor blade, the very sword she was cleansing.

Soun was closer than a brother to him and Genma was determined to do his part in preserving the school of Anything Goes. Soun had a dojo and three daughters, Genma had a son which was alone worth more than a girl in his eyes, but not worth more than a girl and a dojo. So Genma became obsessed that his son, his part of the pact, would be the greatest martial artist of his generation. The reputation that would come with such skill would equal the value of a dojo building, together guaranteeing that their combined schools would continue and thrive. Genma loved his wife and his son, but as a holding less descendant of noble samurai warriors he loved his dream even more.

At first Genma despaired of having anything to offer his friend. He and Nodoka had been married almost has long as Soun and Kimiko, but were Tendo had one daughter and another due any day, Nodoka had yet to provide him with a single child much less a male heir.

Soun stored in his home many of the Master's possessions, all that wasn't on his person at the time of his sealing. Soun and Genma feared the Master's collection almost has much as the Master himself, but Genma was determined and after much wheedling convinced Soun to help him search through the collection for anything that might help Nodoka bear him a son.

Many days were spent carefully sifting through the Master's collection, followed by more hours of purification rituals to avoid the bad karma the Master had surely collected along with all the 'silky darlings' and pilfered relics. It was a trying and difficult task, but ultimately a fruitful one. Inside a cherry wood box, wrapped in an ancient pair of lacy women's panties, they found the Medallion of the First Chinese Emperor Qin Shi Huang**.** Inscribed on the amulet were invocations to guarantee the birth of a son. The Qin emperor would not allow his throne to pass to a girl so he had the medallion created for his wife to ensure the birth of a proper heir.

Tendo balked, he knew nothing of the medallion or how Happosai came to posses it ( or who's panties he had stored it in ), but he did know that both the Qin emperor and his sons came to bad ends. He feared that such magic as the medallion held might come with a terrible price, but Genma was too excited to be swayed from his course and took the medallion home to his wife.

Nodoka knew nothing of her medallion's royal history, Genma only told her that it was an ancient luck charm created to aid in conception. Nodoka felt so bad about her failure to provide her husband an heir that she accepted it without question. Two weeks later she was pregnant and the medallion became her most valued possession, after her baby.

When the doctor informed them that they were to be blessed with a son Genma was beyond happy and Nodoka felt her entire existence was now justified. She couldn't have been happier with her son, such a happy and caring child with a gentle soul.

Genma grew more and more dissatisfied with each passing year. His son was nearly six years of age and still showed none of the manly virtues Genma equated with a great warrior. The boy was soft hearted and while he performed kata with a grace and beauty that brought a tear to the eye, all Genma saw was a lack of the fierce fire he expected in a future master of Anything Goes. He watched as Nodoka doted on their son, he watched his son play with little girls instead of rough housing with other boys and determined that it would be necessary to remove all distractions and corruptive influences from his son's life if the boy was going to live up to Genma's dreams. As Genma watched his son follow Nodoka around their sheltered home, imitating her and playing 'housewife', watched his son wasting time with his mother helping with household chores and learning to cook, he determined that the most corrupting influence in his son's life was regrettably his beloved wife.

He had confided in Soun, sharing his fears and plans with his friend over drinks. At the time, with the benefit of several bottles of Sake, Soun believed his friends plan was brilliant, his reasoning sound. In the morning when the alcohol left his system he didn't even remember the plan. When he later learned Genma had taken Ranma from Nodoka for training on the road, his burgeoning memory was matched by his shared guilt and he kept his mouth tightly sealed on the subject. As time went by that guilt served to strengthen his own obsession with the pact, until without his wife's support he would gladly sacrifice his daughters' wishes to see it fulfilled.

Nodoka knew about Genma's dream and that in her husband's eyes she had failed as a mother. He took her joy, her reason for living and in his place left her a cold steel sword and the promise that he would succeed were she had failed. He hadn't quite said it that way, but that was the way she took it. He took her child and left her with a sword and a backhanded promise, a promise she meant him to keep.

The loss of her child and self respect damaged her soul and twisted her mind, she lived only for the promise. For ten years she waited for their return, keeping and caring for the sword in place of her little boy. Then she found out they were back and staying at the Tendo's, but still Genma's training trip had kept her from her child. Every time she went to the Tendo home to see her son they informed her that Genma had taken him training again.

The Tendo girls tried to help, telling her how manly he was and though their words helped they didn't fill the empty place in her heart that should have held her child. The only thing that saved her from complete despair was Ranko. She was a stranger and too much of a tomboy for Nodoka's traditional ways, but since the first time she met her Nodoka felt a connection to the lonely girl. Maybe that was it, like her Ranko was longing for someone she couldn't have. Perhaps it was their mutual need for a mother and child relationship that bound them to each other. Whatever it was, Ranko quickly became the daughter she never had. When she was with her Nodoka could forget the absence of her son. Somehow the tomboy filled the emptiness in her heart.

Then when she learned that the girl was her son, that 'Ranko' was a curse he had picked up during Genma's training trip, Nodoka didn't know how she should feel. Gratified to learn that her feelings for the girl were a mother's natural affection for her child, relieved to have her child back safe and reasonably sound, upset to learn that Genma had still tried to keep them apart and shamefully vindicated by his failure to raise her son as a 'man among men'.

She didn't know how to respond, part of her wanted to take her child and never let him go, another part of her couldn't help grinding Genma's failure in his face. She hadn't realized what she was doing until she found her son was convinced she was going to demand his life for his father's failure.

She wanted her son back, but she didn't want Genma to feel he was off the hook. She knew it was staged and she didn't really think it was proof that Ranma was the man Genma had promised, the man she never really wanted, but she allowed them to think that Ranma's peeping on his fiancée was proof enough for her. Ranma tried but she could tell he was still afraid to let her get too close. Most of it was due to his upbringing, but she couldn't deny that some of it was fear of her rejection. She had her son back, but still she was in his empty room cleaning the sword that Genma left in his place. Oh, how she prayed for a way to close the gap between them and regain the trust a child should hold for their mother.

****

Ranma Chan made her way across Suginami in a daze. Not even seeing were she was going, it was fortunate that being a residential area and a week day most of the people were at work or staying indoors or she probably would have been hit by passing traffic. Running on automatic she didn't even notice the rain water working its way down her collar, soaking her shirt and eliciting a shiver.

Not noticing as she crossed the intervening distance, she found herself standing before her mother's gate. Ranma hadn't meant to come here today, she wasn't ready to face her mother, but now that she was here she couldn't bring herself to leave. Her pride would never allow her to admit weakness, her fear didn't want her mother to see her like this, but her spirits had taken a serious blow and she wasn't ready to begin the lonely journey to a home that might not be hers anymore. Her emotional needs overriding her fear and pride, Ranma pushed her way past the gate and up the walk.

****

Nodoka's ritual cleansing was interrupted by the sound of the front door intercom squawking in the background. Placing the honor blade down on the towel before her, she rose and made her way to the front entryway. Suppressing her slight annoyance at the interruption she pressed the response button. "Hello, this is Nodoka Saotome."

Her annoyance was forgotten when she heard the low shaky voice answer,

"Mo-mother, its Ranma. Can I …"

Ranma was interrupted by Nodoka opening the door and pulling her into the entry way.

"Come in out of the rain Ranma. Oh, your soaking wet."

Helping the dripping girl remove her raincoat and outside shoes, Nodoka then lead her into the house.

"Oh you poor dear, lets get you out of those wet clothes. You must be freezing."

She led the shaking girl into the furo were she helped her undress. Ranmas's hands were shaking too much to undo the wooden frogs holding her shirt closed so Nodoka did it for her. While releasing the ties she couldn't help but notice that not all of the water running down her child's face was from her rain soaked hair. She was amused to discover that all the girl had on under her masculine clothes was an equally masculine pair of boxers.

"Oh, you are such a tomboy. What ever am I going to do with you?"

Nodoka chided her gently, her warm smile taking away any sting while she wrapped the girl in a thick towel.

"I- I don't know, I …" Ranma broke off, her body shaking with unshed tears.

Her heart going out to her sometimes daughter, Nodoka wrapped the little red head in a warm hug. "It's okay dear, I love you boxers and all."

The towel fell to the floor as the girl within raised her arms, grasping the older woman in a desperate embrace. Nodoka didn't know what was wrong, but she held her child tight, rocking her and muttering calming words. "It's okay dear, I have you."

****

Sometime later mother and daughter were in the dinning room enjoying an early lunch. Ranma's clothes had been soaked right through to and including her boxers. Nodoka hung her clothes up to dry but in the mean time she dressed Ranma in what was available.

Ranma sat at the table next to her mother wearing one of her more casual skirts and blouses. She was fidgeting. The clothes were some Nodoka had given to 'Ranko' and kept at her home after learning Ranma's secret. She had been trying to help the tomboy become a proper girl so all of the clothes were skirts and dresses, much to Ranma's present discomfort. Still it wasn't the skirt that had Ranma cringing inside her skin, it was the panties. Her mother had insisted that her boxers were too wet to keep wearing, but that it was improper for a young lady or gentleman for that matter, to go without underpants.

Ranma couldn't change into a boy and she wasn't ready to draw her mother's attention to this, so instead of fighting her she allowed her mother this small victory and put on the panties, blouse and skirt. She drew the line at a bra, she feared in time she would have to accept such things but not yet.

Nodoka spent the morning carefully probing, trying to learn why Ranma was so upset. It hurt that she didn't know her son well enough to even try to guess what could be bothering him. She did know him well enough to know that he never showed his emotions, hiding his pain and fear from those around him. For him to be so distraught required something life shattering.

With patience and careful effort Nodoka coaxed Ranma until she told her about China and what happened with Saffron and Akane, but she held back her own predicament.

Nodoka was too overcome by the story of death and near loss, she never noticed that her daughter was holding something back. She did know Ranma well enough to understand how she felt about killing and she knew how important Akane Tendo was to her child. Satisfied that she knew what was upsetting her, Nodoka wrapped the girl in another hug, rocking her until she calmed down.

Safe within her mother's arms, for the first time in days Ranma felt her fears back off. Emotionally and physically exhausted she released a great yawn.

Nodoka felt warm holding her child, but the yawn reminded her how tired Ranma was and unfortunately she was too large now to sleep in her mother's arms. Nodoka pulled her up to her feet and half carried her to the long abandoned bedroom.

As they entered her childhood sanctuary, Ranma's eyes fell upon the honor blade where it still rested on the towel where Nodoka had left it. Nodoka felt Ranma's small body tense as they entered the room, then she too was reminded of the sword. Believing she understood her daughter's fear and regretting anew that she had allowed Genma's absurd promise to go so far, she gave her a comforting squeeze.

"Don't worry Ranma Chan, unlike your father I don't consider tears or the need for comfort to be a weakness. Let's just get you to bed, okay?"

Ranma felt a strange lassitude sweep through her, chilling her as she realized what she had to do. To her mother she just gave a tired smile and a nod before undressing and climbing in bed.

Nodoka smiled at her daughter as she quickly fell to sleep. Kneeling on the floor she took up the sword to return to the ritual cleansing. Looking out the window she was shocked to see it was snowing outside.

The next morning Nodoka awoke and found to her disappointment that Ranma had already left. She found a note on the dinning room table, asking her to come to the Tendo home at four in the afternoon and to bring the family sword. Holding her daughter's note she went to the front door to look and see if her daughter was still in sight. She knew it was a futile gesture and she was surprised to see her daughter's footprints in the snow. It had snowed lightly all night long, leaving the ground hidden under a soft sheet of white. It was still snowing and from the still sharply defined footprints she could tell that she had just missed her. A shiver passed through her from more than the cold, somehow she knew the snow in early fall was a bad omen. Snow is white and white is the color of death.

****

Ranma had determined what she needed to do, but there was one more thing she had to do first to be sure. Which is why she was standing outside of the Neko Hanten at ten in the morning, a light snow falling on her head.

Whatever replaced her chi had been acting up all morning and right now she felt especially vulnerable.

She harbored no illusions that the old Amazon held a soft spot in her heart for her. Their relationship was defined by Amazon law and now that Ranma was no longer suitable for marriage the old ghoul would probably reinstate the kiss of death.

The way Ranma was now Shampoo or even Mousse could kill her with little effort.

"Like that would be a bad thing." she said to herself.

Yes, she knew what she needed to do, but having the Amazons kill her would be so much easier to face. She quailed inside at the thought of what her future held, she almost cried knowing that everything was as good as lost to her. She took bitter comfort in the knowledge that now that she was no longer suitable to fit her father's plans she was free to face her own fate, choose her own course, but that comfort was an illusion, rather like her mother's acceptance. She had always hated being trapped in the web of her father's dreams, but if she was truly free to choose her fate she would happily fulfill them. She wanted nothing more than to be the best, to marry Akane and teach the art to their children. Whenever she could wrest them away from their doting grandmother. She brushed away a single tear that fell at the thought, looking to make sure no one saw.

Before she faced her extended family there was one last thing she had to do just to be sure, she had to talk to Cologne. It galled her to come crawling to the old woman one last time, she held no hope that three thousand years of Amazon history held the cure to her little problem and no desire to pay the price the ghoul would demand if they did. What would be the point of sacrificing her dreams in a vain attempt to save them? Mustering her courage and firming up her resolve, she entered the restaurant.

****

Khu Lon, Amazon matriarch and warrior, with centuries of experience and the keeper of secrets that common folk couldn't even imagine, was stirring ramen noodles in the kitchen of a small Chinese restaurant in Nerima Japan. A year ago she had come to this barbaric land on a fool's quest to claim her great granddaughter's unwilling husband. So much trouble over a mere male, was it worth it?

The boy was special no doubt about that. Her first taste of defeat in a century and it had been given to her by a boy child.

The boy was as arrogant has any Amazon warrior and with better reason. He learned new techniques with superhuman ease, what took seasoned warriors months the boy accomplished in days. Barely seventeen years old and the boy had faced and defeated opponents worthy of a matriarch. Prince Herb was a rare opponent, his dragon blood gave him a strength greater than her own. A worthy male if ever there was one. Yet son in law, who's strength was no where near Herb's had managed to defeat the Musk prince. True he had done it while in his superior female form, but it was still more than she could believe.

Jusenkyo had recognized the child's potential granting him the blessing the gods had denied, making him a woman.

Now he had defeated Saffron of the Phoenix. A true immortal, a creature of legend, defeated by a boy. Somehow son in law took his stubborn refusal to lose and turned it into victory after impossible victory.

To add such a bloodline to her own would ensure the ascendancy of her clan for a millennia, to add such a male could be the end of the tribe and Amazon culture. At the rate the boy learned in ten years he would be able to defeat the entire council of matriarchs, in twenty the entire tribe. How does a culture that places a warriors strength before all else, convince such a man to accept his place beneath weaker women?

She would live to see the council of elders, the matriarchy itself thrown down and replaced by a king. After three thousand years the proud Amazons would be subject to the will of a man and how could they fight against it. Their society was based on individual strength, how do you tell the strongest to bow? Even if they accepted Ranma's cursed form, how do you tell his sons to kneel before women half their measure? Even her great granddaughter had come to recognize the problem. Her pride wanted Ranma, the strongest male of many generations, her pride would refuse to bow before him. Her pride was already hurting from how much she had bent in pursuit of him.

Shampoo was fond of the boy, but if not for the kisses Khu Lon was sure her great granddaughter would be running for home.

She was surprised by the jingle of the bell on the front door followed by Mousse's "Good morning miss, welcome to the Neko-Hanten."

Her surprise turned to shock when she heard a familiar soprano respond back "Hello Mousse, I'm here to see the old ghoul."

It wasn't the female voice that surprised her, she had seen the snow outside and with the near constant rainfall the past two weeks it was not a good time to be one of the Jusenkyo cursed in Tokyo. No what surprised her was that she didn't sense anyone coming, much less son in law whom she should have felt a block away. Practicing his father's Umi-Sen-Ken he still couldn't hide his aura enough to get this close without her sensing him. Even now, knowing that he was in the next room she couldn't sense his familiar chi.

"Saotome, you defiler of women! How dare you come here to steal my Shampoo?!"

"I didn't come here for Shampoo you idiot! I'm here to see the ghoul!"

Khu Lon heard the familiar sound of rattling chains followed by the splintering of wood. Hoping to save her restaurant's furniture from being smashed she rushed to stop the combatants. Upon entering the dinning area she was surprised to see that instead of engaging in his usual taunts and aerial combat, Ranma Chan was using tables and chairs as obstacles against Mousse's chains.

"Stop Mousse, I will speak with son in law."

but Mousse, sensing the real possibility of beating an apparently weakened Ranma would not be dissuaded. Shampoo wouldn't know or he felt care how Ranma lost, just that Mousse had proven his worthiness to be her husband.

"I will free you my Shampoo!" free you to be my wife, Mousse couldn't help but gloat.

Ranma's spirit had chosen a bad moment to be at an all time low, Mousse was attacking her and all she had to defend herself with was raw muscle and skill. Against Mousse that meant she wasn't fast enough, strong enough or able to withstand enough damage. She was frustrated and nearly helpless, nearly. Thanks to battles with the likes of Herb and now Saffron, Ranma was used to being the weaker opponent, but she still won and not just with skill or special techniques. She won because she had a tactical mind and a good eye for finding her opponents weaknesses. She already knew Mousses' weakness, knew it personally. She also knew the Neko-Hanten thanks to the time she spent working there as a waitress and she knew that at the front counter by the register they kept a pitcher of ice water to refill the glasses of their patrons. Hospitality was everything in the restaurant business.

Keeping obstacles between her and Mousse she quickly made her way towards the register. She ducked just in time to avoid another hooked chain, instead it grabbed onto the register nearly dropping it on her head and spilling its contents all over the floor.

'Ooh, the old ghoul is going to be pissed' she thought with a smirk. This fight was doing a lot of damage to the interior of the restaurant, much more and they wouldn't be open for lunch today. She found it gratifying after all the damage the Amazons had done to the Tendo home.

Mousse was beyond caring, he was too caught up in the euphoria of seeing, barely, his previously unbeatable opponent scramble in fear from his attacks. What little his eyes allowed him to see his Amazon arrogance did not.

Ranma whipped a table cloth off of the nearest table and threw it into the air between them as an obvious distraction. It had to be obvious or else Mousse might not have seen it, but it was and he did.

Not being an inexperienced amateur Mousse jumped high and to his right, chains already lashing through the air to catch Ranma as she came leaping over her distraction to attack from above in the preferred Saotome style. He was caught totally by surprise when instead she came in low to the ground, moving around the same side of the table cloth as him, splashing him with the contents of the pitcher.

Thanks to her father Ranma understood well what Mousse did not. Mousse's greatest weakness wasn't his eyesight, but being so predictable. He was also very wet and very much a duck. A duck who was very vulnerable to the glass pitcher that then struck him, sending him flying out the door and into the street. Squawking obscenities Mousse made good his escape.

****

When Mousse ignored her command to stop, Khu Lon hesitated to follow up her words with action. He was not her first choice for her great granddaughter, but if Mousse succeeded in defeating Ranma without also beating Shampoo then her great granddaughter could declare Ranma an unfit husband, abandoning the chase to return to China, all the while refusing Mousse's claim until he beat her as well. She hesitated too long, Mousse always caused a lot of collateral damage blindly flailing around with his hidden weapons and with Ranma intentionally putting the furniture in his path the cost was climbing. Mousse's method of fighting was the reason she considered him a fool unworthy of her granddaughter. Like the communist leaders of China he believed that the way to deal with a threat was to blindly throw overwhelming force at it, unmindful of the destruction he caused. What good was it to defeat a threat to the village if in doing so you destroyed that same village yourself? Yes Mousse was handsome and he had power and skill, but then so did a tank and it at least did what it was told. Mousse would never be a leader in the tribe, he was fit only to be cannon fodder.

Unlike Mousse it didn't take her long to see what Ranma was about and she was reminded never to count Ranma out until, as the Americans stationed in China during the war with the Japanese said, 'you see the body'. Watching she could see that Ranma wasn't just hiding her chi, the way the girl moved it was clear that she wasn't using any to augment her muscles. Khu Lon couldn't even sense the chi inherent in all living things, to her senses the girl might as well be dead. Clearly she was not.

Khu Lon ignored the continuing fight to study the girl. Stretching her senses she tried to find the girl's chi but couldn't, she could just detect something but it wasn't chi.

When Mousse began his predictable dodge and attack combination she knew the fight was over. She watched as Ranma moved in with the cold pitcher and as the girl prepared to throw its contents, Khu Lon felt a brief surge of energy. Her jaw dropped, that wasn't chi she felt, it was in fact an energy she had only felt connected to a few holy places, never people. What she felt was the energy her people's histories called manna, the power of the divine. She had never met Saffron, to the Amazons he and his people were legend, but the histories claimed that his power and immortality came from the manna that was mixed in with his chi. Could Ranma have taken on some of his energy when the demi-god fell? If that was so where was Ranma's chi? Even Saffron had chi, only the kami were filled with pure manna. Only the kami, and now Ranma.

Khu Lon didn't even notice as Mousse flew away, she had eyes only for Ranma who was now turning to face her, face schooled to show no emotion but her eyes filled with a desperate need.

"I'm still a guy, right?" the girl asked, her voice breaking.

Instantly Khu Lon knew why the girl was here, what she wanted to hear and what she feared. Khu Lon didn't know what had happened or how, but this was her chance to find out so she locked the doors, hung out the closed sign and invited Ranma to join her in the back rooms.

****

Three hours passed will they were in the elder's private sanctum. Shampoo had returned and been directed to clean up Mousse's mess and man the phone. Of Mousse there hadn't been the sign of a single tail feather.

Khu Lon ran several tests, consulted many tomes, but in the end she still didn't understand what had happened to Ranma. At last she looked the girl in the eyes, seeing the fear there she felt sympathy for her, even some regret for the entertainment she had taken at the child's expense. She also felt fear of her own. This was clearly the work of the kami and history showed that when the kami took offense, entire nations could suffer and fall and the kami were not has forgiving as son in law.

She almost didn't have the strength to tell the poor girl what she found, but she was an elder of a strong people and did what she must.

"I'm sorry Ranma," the moment she referred to him by name instead of as son in law Ranma knew what she was going to say. "Jusenkyo curses bond to the living chi of the victim, but you have no chi and thus no curse. What you do have my people call manna, the power of the kami themselves, and the manna within you is clearly female." She placed a small withered hand on the girl's shoulder in a comforting manner. Now that she knew it was there she could feel the warmth of the girl's manna reflecting off of her own spirit. Basking in that warmth she found she couldn't feel sorrow for the girl. Smiling reassuringly, she continued; "The kami themselves have blessed you Ranma, they have given you a gift beyond the treasures of this world. You know that we consider women to be superior to men, but what you are now is even more than that, more even than Saffron. I don't understand what has happened child, but know that it is not a curse. You are blessed above all men."

Ranma could tell that Cologne was being sincere and believed every word she said, but Ranma didn't feel blessed. She felt like she had been stripped of everything and found no comfort in the old woman's words. Her eyes and voice dead, she bowed to Cologne. "Thank you for your efforts elder."

Then her motions stiff and mechanical she rose to her feet and left the Neko-Hanten, passing Shampoo in a daze.

Only Tofu's words gave her any comfort, 'Akane is alive when she should be dead. If this is the price for her life then I'll accept it without regret.' She repeated that like a mantra to herself, but she still felt regret. Akane was alive, but she would share that life with another, not Ranma. She had only one recourse, her path was now clear. Accepting her fate she felt the cold seep into her soul as the snow began to turn to ice.

Ranma returned to Tofu's clinic to use the phone. She called the Tendo home and asked Kasumi to gather everyone in the dojo at four o'clock. She then called Ukyou and asked her to come as well. When the Doc asked her what she learned from the priest and if she had gone to Cologne she nearly broken down into tears. Her voice choked with restrained sobs, she promised to tell him along with everyone else in the dojo at four. She then left to perform some final errands before the meeting. Tofu could tell she was suffering but she refused his attempts to offer comfort and left.

****

Mousse the duck had been waiting and watching on a rooftop across from the restaurant he called home, the place were the accursed Saotome had defeated him once again. This time his defeat cut deeper than ever before, this time he felt fear for what he may have lost. He watched as Ranma left and after she disappeared from sight, plus several minutes since his sight didn't extend all that far, he flapped down to the ground and using his bill he rapped on the door. He saw his beautiful Shampoo come to the door, she opened it and let him in.

"Foolish Mousse, why you no change back into human then open door yourself?" She had never seen the duck look so defeated as he did waddling past her into the kitchen.

Mousse knew Khu Lon did not consider him a good match and wished he would give up his pursuit of her granddaughter and return to China, but he was an Amazon under her care. As an elder she would help him, regardless of how she felt about him. He found her in the kitchen preparing for the dinner rush.

"So Mousse, why have you returned as a duck. Do you not realize you have much to make up for, wrecking the restaurant the way you did? Perhaps you seek to make amends by offering yourself as an entrée?"

She took a pot of hot water off of the stove, a little too hot, and poured it over the duck's head. The water splashed down over the duck, his feathers protected him from getting burned but he was now jumping around the kitchen squawking and still a duck.

Khu Lon froze when she realized that Mousse hadn't changed back. Had he become locked? Looking closer she could still sense the taint of Jusenkyo on his chi so he hadn't suffered the same fate as Ranma. Then she realized what must have happened.

"Oh my. I'm sorry Mu Tzu but it seems that your attack on so… on Ranma has offended the kami. We can only hope that she and they will forgive you."

The duck felt a moment of joy when the old ghoul corrected herself, calling Ranma by name instead of son in law. Remembering the dejected look she had leaving the restaurant he knew Ranma was no longer his rival for Shampoo, but the elder's words also filled him with fear. How had attacking Ranma offended the kami? The Ranma he saw leaving didn't look all that forgiving.


	5. Chapter 5 Resolution

Chapter 4: Resolution?

At three o'clock Nodoka arrived at the Tendo home. She was wrapped in heavy winter wear, her umbrella slightly iced over. The weather had turned truly nasty that afternoon and if snow was unheard of in Tokyo this time of year, a near ice storm was a record setting event. The weather men were all confused saying that such a localized event, the weather was only this bad in Tokyo, was without precedent. Just a few miles outside of Tokyo there was normal fall weather, early fall at that. At any other time Nodoka wouldn't have left home during such terrible weather, but her son had asked her to come and she was worried about him. All morning she was plagued by a bad feeling that something was horribly wrong, that she was going to lose him again.

When she arrived she thanked Kasumi for her hospitality and accepted the hot tea she offered, then she hunted down her husband and demanded to know what he was doing about their child. When she confronted him about the state of their child Genma didn't seem the least bit worried, he told her that Ranma just needed a little time to come to grips with what he had to do to save his fiancé, like any man would and that her coddling would only make things worse. Soun seemed to agree with his friend, but Akane and Kasumi didn't look so confident.

When Ukyo arrived she looked resigned. She was sure Ranma had broken his silence since the wedding to finally tell her that she had no chance, he had chosen Akane.

Near the same time as Ukyo, Dr. Tofu arrived at the Tendo's. He was distracted and more than a little worried. He tried to hide it but it was so bad that he hardly stuttered when Kasumi welcomed him and offered a cup of hot tea. She exchanged a worried look with Akane at the doctor's lack of reaction. Ukyo was distracted by her own emotional burden but she too couldn't help noticing the Doctor's abnormal behavior. The only ones who didn't notice were Nodoka, who didn't know the Doctor well enough to realize it was unusual and the fathers who were too busy convincing each other that the schools would at last be joined.

Ukyo slid closer to Akane. "Akane, I know we are kind of rivals for Ranma but...what is going on? Please, you and Kasumi both look worried and Kasumi never looks worried. Dr. Tofu, he's just acting scary. Ranma is my friend and … I rather like you too, please tell me what's wrong."

Akane chewed her lower lip nervously while Ukyo spoke, not sure what to tell her.

"Ukyo, believe me I wouldn't lie to you, but I don't know. Two days ago Ranma disappeared for hours and didn't come home till after everyone else had left. Then he burned himself with boiling water and went to the clinic before we got back. Ranma spent the night at the clinic."

She could see that the chef was going to confront Tofu, so she grabbed her hand and with it her attention. "I already talked to Dr. Tofu and he wouldn't tell me because of doctor patient privilege, but … he told me that Ranma wasn't burned bad. Dr. Tofu examined me too and he said that Ranma and I both have this … energy in our chi. He said that it was making us healthier than before so he sent Ranma to see an expert of some sort, but Ranma hasn't come home since. He spent last night at his mother's house. The only time we've heard from him was when he called to ask everyone to be here at four. Ukyo, Dr Tofu said that this energy was because of what happened in China."

Ukyo didn't know what happened the last time Ranma and Akane disappeared on one of their unplanned adventures, but she could see that whatever happened it was bad enough that Akane was still uncomfortable talking about it.

"He said this energy, in spite of making us healthier, he said there was an 'imbalance in Ranma's condition'. I'm not sure what he meant, but he said Ranma promised to explain. Dr. Tofu tried to make it sound okay yesterday and I wasn't worried, but … today he doesn't look like he thinks its okay."

Ukyo was surprised to find that Akane was not only still holding her hand, but the Tendo girl was squeezing it tightly like it was her life line. When she arrived Ukyo was worried about what Ranma's announcement might mean for her, now she was worried about what it might mean for Ranma.

As the hour drew near to four o'clock everyone was a little surprised that there was no sign of the Amazons. It was unlikely that Ranma hadn't invited Shampoo, even if he hadn't Cologne always seemed to know what was going on. A cold spike of fear shot through Akane as it occurred to her that maybe Cologne did know. Maybe Cologne knew and there was no reason for them to come. 'Dr. Tofu said Ranma was healthy, he wouldn't lie' Akane told herself, a mantra to fight her fear.

****

The house was filled with a tense silence as everyone waited for Ranma to return. Come four o'clock there was still no sign of Ranma, so the group decided to wait in the dojo. Icy snow was falling as the large group traversed the distance between house and dojo under the protection of the covered walk.

To their surprise when they entered the dojo they found Ranma Chan already present and waiting. She was wearing his best formal kimono which was too large for her so she had to wear it bunched up. She was seated upon the floor beneath the shrine and the soul of ice was plain to see on her face.

"Ranma where have you been?"

"Ranchan are you alright?"

"Boy, what do you think your doing abandoning your fiancée and why are you a girl?"

"Son, I hope you are prepared to do the right thing. We can have a priest here in fifteen minutes."

All of these words flew at her at the same time, creating an indecipherable mess if one didn't already know what they were going to say.

Everyone fell silent when Nodoka knelt besides her part time daughter. Placing the honor blade beside her on the floor she drew the distressed girl into a comforting hug.

Ranma couldn't resist her mother's hug, but stiffened when Genma interrupted with

"Wife, I told you coddling him would only make him weak."

Nodoka released Ranma, recognizing her child's discomfort with displays of affection while everyone was watching. In her heart Nodoka cursed Genma for a fool, she gave him the evil eye while her right hand rested upon her sword. Genma wisely decided that it was best to wait and hear what Ranma had to say for himself before confronting the boy with his dereliction of duty.

The consummate hostess, Kasumi broke the resulting silence by asking "Ranma, would you like some hot water?"

The soul of ice cracked a little, Ranma was both gladdened and saddened by her loving offer. "Yes Kasumi, if you would. Please ensure that it is hot enough and could you also bring some cold water?" She gave Kasumi a small smile as she asked.

"Of course Ranma, it will be my pleasure. If everyone will excuse me." and Kasumi left for the house.

While everyone else was distracted by Kasumi's departure, the strangely calm Dr. Tofu took the opportunity to kneel on Ranma's other side and asked in a low voice that was still too loud in the silent room "Ranma, did you go see the people we discussed?"

Of all the people there only Akane and now Ukyo had any idea what the doctor was talking about.

"Yea Doc, I went to see them. I …" she struggled with what to say about her experience at the shrine, then decided to skip it and go on to what she understood. "I saw Cologne and she told me the energy was called Manna and that I shouldn't have it. She also said you were right about … well about the other thing."

"What is Manna?" Soun asked, only to be shushed by Akane.

"What other thing Ranma?" Akane asked in her most soothing voice.

Ranma was touched by her efforts and by the concern she saw in everyone's eyes, even pop's.

"It will be easier to explain after Kasumi returns with the water." She told her , then she had to close her eyes to suppress several tears. It was difficult maintaining the soul of ice when surrounded by all their worried faces, all the time envisioning the rejection that would come when they learned the truth. Fortunately it was at that moment that Kasumi returned, drawing everyone's attention to her burden. She placed a kettle of hot water and a pitcher of cold on the floor before Ranma.

"There you are Ranma and I made sure this time the kettle was plenty hot." She added the last when she saw the longing look Ranma cast the kettle. Ranma looked up at her, elfin features turned up slightly in a grateful smile but Kasumi had practiced at being a mother for her sisters and recognized the unshed tears in her blue eyes. The eldest Tendo girl felt her heart shudder, she knew now what was coming would not be good news. Inwardly she cried in sympathy for the poor child before her.

"Thanks Kasumi, if you could help just one more time, but … first things first." and without warning Ranma tossed the cold contents of the water pitcher on her father, who immediately changed into a panda.

*Why did you do that boy?* his sign read while a low growl escaped his muzzle.

Looking up at Kasumi again, Ranma offered her the kettle and asked "Would you please pour some of this on pops, not all of it, just enough to change him back."

"Of course Ranma."

Kasumi took the kettle and ignoring her own and everyone else's confusion, she poured part of its heated contents on the panda, returning him to his human form. Then she turned expectantly back to Ranma who gave her a bitter sweet smile and asked "Now if you'll please pour the rest on my head."

So saying, the red head extended her head before her as if baring her slender neck to a waiting blade. The similarity was not lost on Kasumi as she poured the hot water.

Everyone waited for Ranma to change into a guy and continue his explanation, but it didn't happen. Instead the petite girl pushed her wet bangs away from her face as she sat up straight again. Her eyes were still lowered, afraid to see the growing rejection she knew was before her.

"Boy, what happened? Are you locked again, was it the old woman?!" Genma's voice was harsh and accusing in her ears though he never meant it to be, he was just wrestling with his own worry and shock. Ranma cringed back from him as if struck.

Akane turned on Genma and yelled "Will you be quiet?!" Turning back to her fiancé she continued in a much softer voice, "Ranma, are you?"

Ranma shook her red locks in the negative and stuttered out "No, I … I'm not locked. What happened at Jusendo … I… my chi is gone and …" her voice kept breaking, preventing her from continuing. She gave Tofu an imploring look, her expression asking him to tell them for her.

Tofu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, then pushed his glasses up with one finger before turning his gaze to his waiting audience. "What Ranma is trying to say is that her chi, her life force is gone and in its place is this manna energy. She is also trying to tell you that the manna that now fills her spirit is female. She isn't just locked, she's really a girl now."

Ranma found her voice and added "Cologne said the Jusenkyo curse works with a person's chi and that with my chi gone so is the curse, I can't change back no more."

Genma and Soun were both struggling with the death of their long cherished dream. Soun stammered out "Maybe, what if we get some water of drowned man."

Akane violently shook her head, fighting with her own tears. "The pools are flooded, there is no water of drowned man anymore."

Ranma broke into their shocked silence, her voice stronger than before.

"Wouldn't matter, the curse requires chi to work and I have none, it won't work with … I don't care, if it wasn't for this manna, chi can't give life and if it wasn't for this manna … if it wasn't for this manna in me Akane would be dead. I would rather die a girl than watch Akane die."

Suddenly her presence seemed to fill the room, leaving no doubt as to the conviction she felt as she said "I don't regret what happened if it means Akane is safe. Even if …" her voice trailed off, her sudden surge of strength abandoning her.

"I asked you all to come because you should know that has I am I can't keep the promises made to you." Saying this she looked beseechingly at Akane and Ukyo. "I'm sorry."

Before anyone could recover from her announcement, Ranma turned to her mother. Reaching out she stopped her hand just short of her mother's bosom, afraid her touch might be unwanted.

Still in shock, Nodoka turned her eyes to her full time daughter.

"Mom, would you come with me, I … I need your help."

Nodoka nodded her head, still too caught up to speak.

Rising to her feet Ranma spoke to the group as a whole. "I need some time alone with my mother. Please, just wait here until...just wait."

Not waiting for a response she led her mother from the dojo, looking back to make sure she brought the Saotome honor blade. Nodoka picked it up out of long habit and with unfeeling feet she followed her daughter back to the house. Ranma led her mother to the front door and helped her put on her winter gear, then putting on her own she took an umbrella from the stand. Giving one to her mother she led the way out into the falling snow.

After Ranma and her mother left the room everything fell apart all at once. Kasumi broke down in tears and latched onto Doctor Tofu, who finally seemed to realize who had her arms wrapped around him. The fathers just sat there, shocked into catatonia. Ukyo was starring at the wall, tears running down her cheeks, silently mouthing denials to herself. After a few moments of emotional floundering, Akane grasped her tattered nerves and tying them in a comfortable knot of anger she followed her fiancé out of the dojo. She didn't notice as Nabiki followed close behind.

****

Ranma led her mother through the snow and down several streets to a small park. Normally she would have preferred to do this at a shrine, but after her experience in Suginami she found herself afraid to even approach one. So instead she led her to the park and under the cover of a simple wooden roof over bare gravel. Seeing her mother safely under the shelter and out of the snow, Ranma drew a small, battered wooden box from the folds of her oversized kimono. She shed her coat and the kimono, leaving her dressed in a white cotton blouse and pants. Then kneeling before the box she spoke to her mother for the first time since leaving the dojo.

"Mother, there is one promise I can keep. The one I made to you. I'm sorry, but I can't be a man among men if I'm a girl."

Opening the box she withdrew a sealed envelope inscribed with her name, this she placed to her side. Then from the box she brought forth a sheathed Tanto blade, the handle well worn with age and stained with old sweat. Unbuttoning her blouse she opened it, exposing her naked breast and stomach. Having dealt with her shirt she unsheathed the blade. Afraid to see the rejection in her mother's eyes, she continued to look only at the knife. "Mother, will you serve as my second?"

Nodoka looked on in horror, her mind unable to grasp the significance of Ranma's actions until her daughter asked her to participate. "No Ranma, I won't … I don't care about your father's promise, I never did. I won't lose you again. I won't let him take you from me again."

Now Ranma did look up at her mother and with tear filled eyes she begged, "Please mom, its all I have left. I can't fulfill my duties like this, help me die with honor." Ranma raised the Tanto with both hands, the blade pointed in at her belly. She was prepared to do it without her mother's aid if need be.

Nodoka threw the honor blade away, it was now as deadly as a viper in her eyes. Falling to her knees in front of her daughter she grabbed her hands and the tanto they held, ready to wrestle it away if need be to stop her. "No Ranma, don't do it, please!"

They were both crying now.

"Mom, I can't live without … I want Akane to live a happy life, but I can't watch her live it with someone else. Please mother, let me die with the illusion that I'm still a man."

Nodoka was violently shaking now, not only her head but her whole body. "No Ranma, please. Don't leave me, I can't lose you again. The last ten years have been hell, don't leave me alone again. I can't face returning to that empty house!"

Ignoring the knife Nodoka grabbed her child in a desperate embrace. "Promise me Ranma, promise me you won't leave me again. I won't let you go until you promise. I love you too much."

With a broken cry Ranma dropped the Tanto and embraced her mother, her tears further soaking Nodoka's winter coat. Her mother still loved her, wanted her in spite of her curse! Both women cried heartfelt tears under the simple wooden shelter, on their knees in the gravel.

****

Ranma and Nodoka had been too caught up in their own emotional play to notice the two Tendo girls watching from behind a tree. The girls watched in confusion that turned to horror as Ranma shed her over clothes than bared the blade, asking her mother to help her end it. When Nodoka threw down her sword and dropped to her knees Akane made to bolt to their side, but a quick thinking Nabiki stopped her, blocking her cries with her hand.

"No sis, you can't …" trying to shake Nabiki off, her voice muffled by her sister's hand, Akane cried out "Let me go! Ranma needs me, I can't let him go!"

Shaking her little sister hard Nabiki hissed out in a harsh whisper, "Nodoka won't let him do it. Look! If you go out there now you will only make it worse for him, or do you know some way to marry another girl?"

They watched as the girl in question broke down in her mother's arms. Continuing in a softer whisper now that her little sister wasn't fighting to break free, "Will you spend your life with another woman Akane? Will you take her into your arms and your bed?" Forcing her little sister to look away from the crying women and into her eyes, "Will you take a woman to be your husband, knowing that you can never have children, will be cast out by society, by father and Kasumi?"

Nabiki knew she was pouring it on more than a little thick and heavy, but she had to make Akane see reason. She knew Akane thought she loved Ranma, but that was impossible now. She wouldn't accept that her sister could be a lesbian, had been angry when those rumors began at school. Nabiki had always been uncomfortable seeing her sister around girl type Ranma, not liking the way it looked. She knew her little sister could never embrace another woman that way and it would be better for everyone if Akane realized that now instead of later. Akane broke down into tears, allowing her sister to lead her back home.

All four women were too upset to notice as the snow turned to rain.

****

The days following Ranma's announcement passed in a blur at the Tendo home. Ranma and her mother hadn't returned after the aborted suicide attempt, Nodoka called later letting them know that she took her daughter home. Nabiki was the one to answer the phone and she didn't feel it was a good idea to bring the subject of Ranma up for a while, so she waited to pass the message on, then never did.

Strangely no one brought up the topic of Ranma's departure, each going on as if he no longer existed. Ukyo had left before Nabiki and Akane returned, so had the fathers, they had gone to seek wisdom in the bottom of a bottle. Kasumi and Tofu were also missing, showing up later they were together. The real surprise was that Tofu wasn't acting like a gibbering fool. He did look nervous, but instead of the clown they expected he was strangely calm and focused on Kasumi. Kasumi on the other hand would now blush and act flustered when ever her eyes fell upon the doctor. Now she was the one walking into walls.

Akane didn't return to her normal routine, or any routine. She would sit quietly for hours, occasionally breaking out in silent tears for no reason.

After two days Nabiki was ready to pull her hair out in frustration, why was everyone taking this so badly? She expected it of the fathers, after all their foolish quest to unite their families like some outdated story of brain dead samurai was finished. The only way they could unite the families now was if father was the one to knock up Ranma Chan, or, and here Nabiki shuddered with disgust, Genma could knock up one of Soun's daughters. That was not going to happen, she would make sure of that. There wasn't enough money in the world.

Kasumi seemed to be handling it fairly well, since the 'incident' as Nabiki now thought of it, her older sister had spent what little time she wasn't doing chores with Doctor Tofu. Who, apparently had finally gotten over his 'Kasumi-itis'. About damn time if you asked her.

The problem was Akane, the fool girl didn't seem to recognize her good fortune. Nabiki knew it was for the best, her little sister shouldn't be forced to marry just because her father missed his old drinking buddy. Why couldn't Akane see it, Ranma was no good, he/she was a freak and always causing trouble. Sure it was entertaining and sometimes profitable, take the wedding for example one of her better ideas, but it was not something any sane person wanted to deal with year after year. No, now her little sister was free to find a good man, one who would provide her with more than his worthless name.

She smirked to herself as she thought that now maybe Ranma Chan would find herself a man as well, but no, the messed up freak was no doubt a lesbian now. In years to come when the Tendo family gathered for the holidays they would surely hear that she had shacked up with some farm girl in the country, probably raising pigs or some other 'worthy' profession.

They were better off without Ranma, now if only she could find away to get rid of Genma too. She might as well try to wish away the rain. It had warmed up and hadn't snowed since Ranma left, she held that to be a good omen, but otherwise the rain had hardly stopped. It was a good thing it was only falling on such a small geographical area, or they would be dealing with flooding. Even so the drainage canals were filled to well up their walls. If Ranma tried to seek sanctuary under the bridge now she had better have webbed feet. Nabiki giggled at that image, then turned her mind back to finding a way to rid them of the other unwanted Saotome.

Some kami must have been smiling upon Nabiki for the very next day the old pervert returned. Sensing immediately that something had changed in the wa of the house, Happosai cornered Kasumi and she explained what had happened. The little letch looked troubled when Kasumi told him about Ranma being a real girl now and having something called manna for chi. That really got a reaction from the little troll. He sat there smoking on his pipe furiously for nearly an hour before exploding with sudden, irresistible force. First he gave Kasumi a lewd wink and asked her to congratulate Doctor Tofu for him, to which the eldest Tendo turned bright red, then he seized both fathers by their cowardice and dragged them out of the house on a training trip.

Nabiki wished he had left her father, not that he was worth much but who knew what kind of trouble he might cause without them there to keep an eye on him. Again she shivered when Picelot Chardin crossed her mind. She would deal with that bridge when she came to it, it was worth it to be rid of Genma. Now that they were rid of all the Saotome madness she could get back to what was important, making money. Telling Kasumi that she would be back in time for dinner she headed out. There were a lot of people to see, she had news to share that a certain Kuno would pay through his aristocratic nose for.

Author's notes:

And the melodrama rolls on, and on...It's amazing how easy it just rolls out when typing. I guess that explains Hollywood.

Regarding OOC;

I tried to base Ranma's behavior off of his actions while suffering under the moxibustion weakness point, a time when he seemed to lose all hope.

I apologize to any Nabiki fans out there, but in this story she comes across as a bit of a villain. She isn't really, she's just being protective in her own, self centered way. Her intentions are good, at least were her family is concerned, just a little twisted. This is just one way of trying to interpret her character and the way that works best for this story. If too many are offended then I may have to start posting my other unfinished story; 'Liquid Destiny', in which she is portrayed in a more heroic light.

I know by the end of the manga Genma was portrayed as so petty and self centered that he would sacrifice his son for a trinket, but he didn't start out that way. In the afore mentioned weakness point episode, Genma didn't abandon his son. I picture Genma as short sighted and obsessed, but not heartless or ultimately selfish. Like Nabiki he just has an odd way of viewing what is right.

Starting with the next chapter; 'New Beginnings & Old Returns', there will be some rays of sunshine breaking through the angst, but not many. Eventually I hope to return Ranma to more of the character Trashcat described. I just don't want to rush it in a way that feels shallow and false.

Apologies for this chapter being so short, the shortest in the story so far, but the next one is already more than twice as long and these seemed to be the logical places to break it down.


	6. Chapter 6 New Beginnings & Old Returns

Chapter 5: New Beginnings & Old Returns

The sound of a ringing phone broke the silence in the luxurious and spacious apartment. Furnished in the western style, the large rooms and oversized furniture is an expensive luxury that is most often unavailable in Japan, but this wasn't Japan. No, this was South Korea and space wasn't nearly so tight on the large peninsula.

The insistent ringing interrupted the peaceful slumber of the three forms occupying the large, decedent bed. Stirring restlessly, Arata Takahashi raised his head from where he lay between his two bedmates, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he struggled to clear away the cobwebs clouding his mind. Hearing the bedside phone ring again and knowing that no one would disturb him unless it was important, he shifted until he was lying over the nude form of the girl on his left.

Pausing to look down at her youthful face, she couldn't be much more than fourteen if that, he dipped his head down to kiss one of her underdeveloped breasts. She gave a faint moan at the feel of his lips upon her flesh, still caught in the realm of dreams. Arata liked his girls young and the one on his other side was even younger. The illusion of unspoiled innocence did more to excite him than the voluptuous and well developed forms of more mature women ever could.

The ringing of the phone reminded him of why he had awoken in the first place. Leaving his lover's bosom for the moment, he reached over her and took the phone from its place on the bedside table. Rolling back to his place in the middle, he presses the button that activates the phone. Before he can say anything, greeting or just making his presence known, the voice on the other end interrupts.

"Big brother is calling the family together. Come as soon as you are able."

Then a click, as the person on the other end breaks the connection. It didn't matter, Arata knew that voice, knew who was calling for him. Climbing carefully from between his bedmates, he had decided to let them sleep after the exhausting night he gave them, the naked man quietly pads across the bedroom and into the bath. Neither large nor small, with a smoothly muscled build that spoke more of grace than brute strength, Arata has the biseinin looks that speak of a beautiful youth turned to a handsome adult. His refined build and firm muscles those of a lover, not a fighter. Exuding a charm and sensuality that can not be ignored.

Entering the bath, he closed and locked the door behind him with care before turning to face his reflection in the full length mirrors that lined the walls. Looking upon his masculine form in the mirror, a brief look of concentration takes over his face as his body starts to flow like water. Losing several inches in height, Arata's hips, chest and shoulders became more rounded, feminine. Soft, dark hair growing in length until it flows down the smooth curve of her spine, reaching past her slender waist to tickle the cheeks of her backside.

The lady who was now looking back from the mirror has the smooth clear skin of a young girl, but the full bosom and hips of a woman in full bloom. Hers is the ageless beauty that only exists within the pages of erotic literature.

'Amaya girl,' the former man thought to herself. 'looks like we're going home.'

A small, lascivious smile comes over her face, nipples hardening at the thought of seeing her brothers again.

****

Monday morning the sun dawned over Nerima, or at least it rose somewhere behind the thick cloud cover that still filled the sky. It was the first day of the new term at Furinkan and Nabiki was anxious for it to begin. Things had been dry, not the sky mind you, since that joke of a wedding and she was looking forward to making more money. True she had received a generous amount from Kuno baby when she told him that Ranma was gone and the engagement off, but today was the day when she intended to go back to raking in the big bucks. Today their lives returned to normal, like it was before the Saotomes arrived. Today her little sister would stop mopping around and regain her old fire. Nabiki had arranged everything.

While Nabiki was anxious, Akane just wished this day would never come. The idea of returning to school now, without Ranma, was tearing her up inside and she couldn't get over the feeling that her life was headed in a really bad direction. But she was a martial artist too and that meant she would not give up, even if she had to face the fight alone. So Akane rose grudgingly from her blankets and left her room for the furo to prepare for school.

She hadn't gone jogging since the morning she went to see Dr. Tofu, the day he mislead her into thinking that Ranma was alright. She knew he hadn't actually lied to her, she was sure that Ranma really was healthy, very healthy, was in fact a very healthy young woman.

Tears slid down her face as it hit her once again that Ranma was gone, this time for good. She hadn't heard anything from either him or his mother since witnessing the aborted suicide in the park and she resented that he, I'm sorry, she, found it so easy to put their future together behind her.

As for Tofu, it was hard dealing with her anger towards him since he was now at their home nearly as much as she was. Ever since Ranma left the Dr. and Kasumi had been inseparable and Akane suspected that soon there would be another wedding, just not hers.

****

Akane wasn't the only girl looking forward to her first day back to school with dread and foreboding. In Suginami Ranma was also wishing the day had never come, that in fact her mother would have let her finish her final duties. It wasn't that she really wanted to die, Ranma had no desire to see the next life, it was that she really didn't want to live, not the life that now lay before her. Nor did she want anything to do with the school that now lay before her. She never thought she would miss Furinkan, but faced with starting over at Suginami High School she was feeling nostalgic for pineapples.

The layout of Suginami High was similar to that of Furinkan, of every high school in Japan, but instead of a delusional Kuno waiting behind the gate there were rows of cedar trees. 'How original' she thought, couldn't these people get past the name. She felt a hand on her shoulder, her mother's.

Nodoka had her transferred to Suginami High School from Furinkan, hoping that the change of setting would help her to put her past as a boy behind her and start over as a young woman. Something had to be done, Nodoka could tell that her daughter's emotional health was as dismal as the weather. To her horror she was discovering that her husband's methods of raising their child, while limiting enough for their son, were leaving nothing for their daughter. Ranma the boy's sense of self worth was based entirely upon his skill with the art and his manliness, outside of that all he had was his growing love for Akane. Even his 'family' was based around those things and the future Genma mapped out for him.

That was all that he was, she had none of those things.

Now that Ranma was a girl her father's opinions of masculine vs. feminine only gave her reasons to hate herself. As for the art, she still had all of the skill and knowledge that had carried him to victory over every challenger, but without his chi she was feeling the severity of her limitations. It wasn't as bad as when she was suffering under the moxobustion weakness point, she could still hurt someone but she would no longer provide a challenge for his old rivals, not even Kuno. With her change in gender her love for Akane became an unrequited one and a source of pain, not support. Along with the engagement went her family. Now that Ranma couldn't marry Akane the Tendos had nothing to do with her, they hadn't even called to inquire about how she was doing.

As for her father, Nodoka was disappointed but not surprised. She remembered how Genma felt about their son, why he felt it was necessary to take him on the training trip to begin with. Now that Ranma wasn't a boy and wasn't able to join his family to Soun's by marrying Akane, in Genma's eyes she wasn't fit to be his heir. They hadn't heard from him either, just one more thing telling Ranma she was worthless.

Ranma was sinking deeper into depression. She only got up and dressed in the morning because Nodoka dragged her out of bed and dressed her, she did exactly what her mother told her to and no more. The only thing she did on her own was practice her art, it meant too much to Ranma for her to give it up lightly. Nodoka wished she would, the practice sessions only made things worse. With each kata Ranma's frustration grew, her opinion of herself eaten away be every kick, punch and jump. Nodoka wasn't an expert on chi manipulation, but she equated it to a great musician going deaf. They could still go through the motions and play with technical perfection, but they could no longer appreciate the sound of music or give it that personal element that made it their own. She didn't know what to do, so she took her daughter to a new school and hoped that it would help.

****

Ranma sat quietly in her chair in the headmaster's office, her delicate hands idly playing with the hem of her skirt. She was wearing the school uniform for girls, a sailor suit with a white shirt and navy blue skirt and trim. She was even wearing a simple bra and panties, the unfamiliar garments kept binding and irritating her sensitive skin. In the past Ranma would have fought tooth and nail against wearing the uniform with or without the undergarments, but Nodoka insisted she dress properly for school and she didn't have the heart to fight it anymore.

As for Nodoka, she was discussing her daughters curriculum with the headmaster.

Turning away from the computer where he had been typing, Headmaster Hasegawa looked across his desk at Ranma. "Well Miss Saotome, that takes care of your course schedule. Now what clubs are you interested in?"

The only response he received from her was a slight shrug of the shoulders, eliciting a frown from the headmaster. Between his years teaching and then serving in school administration, he was all too familiar with teenage angst. Students in Japan may not show it as freely as those in other cultures, but it was still there and within their repressed society if allowed to grow uncurbed it more often then not led to suicide. The pretty young girl in front of him looked like she had already passed through angst and was now in a state of depression, a suicide waiting to happen. Her school records from Furinkan were so bollixed that it would have required a fortune teller to make any sense of them so they were no help. What could cause such a beautiful and healthy girl to become so depressed? He decided that it would be prudent to speak with her mother alone.

"There is no need to decide now, clubs don't begin for two weeks yet so you have plenty of time to study your options. For now it would be best if you joined your new classmates in homeroom." The headmaster rose from his seat behind the desk and went to the door, opening it he called out to the secretary in the outer office. "Ms. Ishii, would you summon Mr. Ikeda to my office. I would like him to escort Miss Saotome to her homeroom. Her schedule is in the computer."

"Yes Headmaster, I'll call him right away. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, if you could print out a new student packet for her along with her schedule."

Having seen to that the headmaster turned back to his guests.

"Now ladies, I do hope that Miss Ranma's time here at Suginami High School proves satisfactory. We do our best to prepare our students to be valued citizens of society, all we ask in return is your honest effort. If you give us that then I can assure you that the memories of your time here will be cherished ones."

It was at that moment that there was a gentle knock at the door, which the headmaster immediately opened. Beyond the door was a slim man in his early thirties. His hair was cut short and he was wearing a suit, but somehow he reminded Ranma of Dr. Tofu. He even wore the same glasses.

"Headmaster Hasegawa, I understand that I have the honor of introducing a new student."

"Yes Mr. Ikeda, let me introduce you to Nodoka and Ranma Saotome. Miss Ranma has just transferred here from Furinkan."

The mention of Furinkan brought a speculative gleam to the younger man's eye. The stories of Furinkan and her eccentric headmaster were common fodder whenever teachers from different schools gathered. If the stories were to be believed it was less a school and more of a battleground. Looking at the demure red head before him, Fumio Ikeda couldn't see her as part of such raucous tales. Giving a bow of proper depth he said in a soft and sincere voice, "I am Mr. Ikeda, assistant headmaster. It is an honor to welcome you to our school Miss Ranma. If you will follow me I will introduce you to your homeroom teacher."

Ranma gave her mother a brief glance, as if hoping she would tell her that she had changed her mind and they could go home, but Nodoka only smiled and wished her a pleasant first day at her new school. Giving up on any last minute reprieves Ranma followed Mr. Ikeda, who only paused for a moment to receive a folder from the blue haired secretary before leading her from the room.

Once they had left through the outer door Headmaster Hasegawa gestured for Nodoka to wait before she could leave his office.

"Mrs. Saotome, if I could impose on you, I would like to take a minute to talk with you about your daughter in private. If that would be acceptable."

"Of course Headmaster, I too would like to speak with you about Ranma Chan."

Hasegawa led her back to her seat, then poured her some more tea before returning to his own seat.

"Mrs. Saotome, I must tell you that your daughter's school records are a rather confusing mess. According to them she is actually your son, why they even list her as having attended an all boys junior high school."

Nodoka was well disciplined at playing the role of a stoic Japanese housewife, but Hasegawa still noticed a slight tightening around the eyes when he mentioned Ranma's school records.

"My daughter's schooling has been somewhat … unusual. It makes perfect sense though if you keep Ranma's upbringing in mind. You see Mr. Hasegawa, Ranma was raised by her father." Nodoka used the distraction of sipping her tea to buy time to order her thoughts. "My husband has a very limited view of the role of women in society. In his mind women are weak, emotional creatures." Again she stopped to take another sip. Hasegawa could tell that this was difficult for her to confide to a stranger, but Nodoka pushed on for the sake of her child.

"More than anything Genma wanted an heir to carry on his art, a male heir. Ranma is an only child …" a pained grimace crossed her face, "and Ranma was a great disappointment to him."

Hasegawa had seen this before with other families. Now young Ranma's depression was starting to make sense. It didn't matter how beautiful or talented she was, in her father's eyes all that mattered was that she wasn't a boy.

Having reigned in her emotions, Nodoka continued. "Genma was so fixated on having a _proper_ heir that he took Ranma away on a ten year training trip to … fix her. My husband raised our child as a boy, or at least his image of what a boy should be. Consequently she has difficulty expressing her emotions. She also holds her art and the somewhat twisted form of honor that my husband taught her above all other concerns. The unpleasant result of all this is that she now hates herself for being a girl."

She paused again, taking another sip of tea.

"Genma wanted more than just an heir to carry on his art, he wanted a family line that would preserve it into the future. For this purpose, before he and I even met, Genma made an agreement with his friend and fellow master to unite their schools and families through their children. Ranma was engaged from before she was born to one of the children of my husband's friend. Ranma and her … fiancé were both sixteen when their fathers told them of the engagement. I wasn't there …" Nodoka trailed off, her voice tight with emotion and Hasegawa realized that while her husband spent ten years trying to _fix_ their daughter, Nodoka wasn't a part of her child's life.

"… I've been told by those who were that neither child took the engagement too well. In spite of their original resistance though, I know that if things had happened differently my child would be happily married now. I don't know any of the details, no one who does will talk about it, but about a month ago something happened while they were in China. I do know that there was some sort of fight and that Ranma's fiancé nearly died." This time Nodoka nearly choked on her tea, so she put the cup down and didn't touch it again. "Ranma has frequent nightmares. Kasumi, that's Soun's, my husband's friend's oldest daughter. She told me that Ranma regularly has nightmares that mostly relate to her training, but two nights ago I found her in the furo still half asleep. She was scrubbing her hands raw and crying that whatever it was only she could see wouldn't wash off."

Hasegawa was growing uncomfortable with where this story was leading. He wasn't a psychiatrist but he had enough training to guess that it was blood she was trying to wash off and not the blood of the fiancé that nearly died. Mrs. Saotome said all of this took place in China, but should he call the police anyway? Clearly Ranma was torn up about what happened but was she a threat to herself or others? He was pulled away from having to decide now by Nodoka's voice, she had more yet to tell.

"Whatever happened in China, Ranma was … injured in such a way that left her unable to fulfill the role of heir. She lost everything, her future, her art and worst of all, her fiancé. She suffered that loss to save … Ranma isn't very good at expressing her feelings, but she loves her fiancé and the thought that they will now live separate lives … that is what really hurts. I'm hoping that a new school will distract her from her loss, maybe give her a chance to start over."

Hasegawa couldn't in good conscience hold back any longer. "Mrs. Saotome, is there any chance Ranma might be a threat, intentional or not, to her classmates?" He tried to use his expression and tone of voice to relay to her just how serious his question was. He could not accept a student who might threaten those already under his care.

She gave him a smile that was half painful grimace and half pride. "You need not concern yourself that my child might hurt others. One of the few good things her father taught her was that her art was to protect others and that killing, even an enemy was a failure on her part, a cause for shame."

Hasegawa was beginning to get a clear picture of Ranma's plight. First was the perceived misfortune of being born a girl, disappointing her father who desired a boy. Then, the one task for which her father held her to be qualified, to marry the son of his friend, uniting the two families to form one bloodline and preserve the fathers' art was taken from her by this mysterious injury. He could only presume that it was the loss of a woman's ability to bare children if it made her unfit to marry the other heir. If that was the case then she would live a lonely life indeed, for though her beauty would win her a place as any man's mistress, without the promise of children she would never marry. Now add that she may be carrying the shame and guilt of having killed an opponent, even to save a loved one and it all added up to one ugly outcome for her. Trying to put as much empathy in his voice as possible, he asked her about one of the hardest things to ever confront an educator.

"Mrs. Saotome, given the severity of your daughter's loss and … shame, have you taken any steps to prevent her from taking her own life?"

Nodoka couldn't hold back a bitter laugh, nor the tears in her eyes.

"Ranma won't…"

While she struggled to reign in her emotions, Hasegawa searched through all of his experience with children and their parents for a way to convince her of the need to act before it was too late.

"You have to understand," Nodoka said interrupting his futile search, "I already told you how much Ranma values honor, he …" Tripping over her own tongue, Nodoka squeezed her eyes shut tight and swallowed the painful lump in her throat. "A week ago Ranma gathered the families together and with the help of Dr. Tofu Ono, she explained that she could no longer fulfill any engagements arranged by her father. She apologized for her dishonor, then asked me … she took me alone to a nearby park." Again she paused, struggling to control herself enough to continue. "She had already made all of the preparations … she asked me to serve as her second, she begged me to let her die with honor. I value honor as much as my daughter, but I couldn't lose her so soon, not after waiting for ten years … You don't have to worry about Ranma committing suicide. She promised me that she wouldn't take her own life and my daughter never breaks a promise no mater how much it hurts her, but I do fear that if given the chance she will let her life go."

She looked to him imploringly, her need ringing in her voice.

"I don't want to lose my child, but she is almost a stranger to me and I don't know how to help her."

For a traditional woman like Nodoka Saotome to ask for help from a stranger, that was enough to assure him that she was taking her daughter's needs seriously. For Hasegawa this was a relief for he was no longer on unfamiliar ground, there were procedures for dealing with this. Opening a desk drawer he removed a small filing box from which he removed a business card. Presenting the card to Nodoka he told her,

"I promise Mrs. Saotome that we will do all that we can to help your daughter, but I must advise you to seek professional help. This is the name and number of a psychiatrist that often helps us with our students. There is no shame in asking for or seeking help and there is too much at stake not to. Please Mrs. Saotome, take Ranma to see the doctor, she can help."

Nodoka accepted the card with trembling fingers.

"I'll try but I'm not sure how Ranma will take the idea, her father raised her to be self reliant, never asking for help."

"Then it might be best if her father was involved, having been her mentor for so long his opinion will bear the most weight."

Another bitter laugh from Nodoka.

"My husband hasn't seen or spoken to Ranma since the day she told us. Most likely the only thing he would tell her is how disappointed he is in her and that she should have done the honorable thing."

Now Hasegawa was grasping for straws, "There must be others who hold influence over her, friends from her old school perhaps. I know it might be too painful, especially if he has pushed her aside, but maybe you should speak to her former fiancé. If she loves him so much, maybe he feels the same way about her. As her mother I know you don't want to consider this, but even if he won't marry her, he may still have a place for her in his life."

Hasegawa had never considered telling a parent to encourage their daughter to become a man's mistress before, and no bones about it that is what he was doing now, but given what he suspected about Ranma's condition that was probably the only hope she had to experience love in her life and better it be with the one she loved then to settle for the first man who would take her.

Nodoka understood what the headmaster was suggesting, even if he wasn't coming right out and saying it. She herself had been guilty of recommending that her son take Ukyo and Shampoo has his own mistresses. She knew that such an arrangement would at least in the short term save her daughter, even if the situation wasn't what the headmaster believed when he recommended it. She released that small hope and let it flutter to the bottom of her belly. No, it wouldn't work. Even if Akane loved Ranma enough to engage in a lesbian relationship, any man she married wouldn't likely accept it. If Akane found a truly manly man, one who was willing to share his own love with two women who loved each other, in her mind Ranma was still a man herself and would never be able to give herself to another. No, like her mother Ranma would probably spend the rest of her life alone and unwanted. The thought did cross Nodoka's mind that maybe if Ranma drank enough Sake, maybe then she could accept a man's touch long enough to gain a child of her own. Nodoka knew what Ranma would think of that suggestion, but she also knew how much having a child could mean to a woman and in spite of Ranma's previous gender she was a woman now. Apparently all the way down to her soul.

****

There was still some time left before classes started when Ranma followed Mr. Ikeda from the headmaster's office, so he took her for a brief tour of the school. He showed her where the cafeteria and school commissary where. He showed her the gym, grounds and ( shudder ) girls locker room. During it all he was very friendly and charming, trying to draw her out of her shell. She could tell he was handsome in a boyish sort of way and she did find him charming. She also knew that most girls would probably have a crush on him by the time he led her to her homeroom, but try as she might she couldn't look upon another guy that way and she did try. She knew life would be easier, that her mother would be happier, if she were to find a nice young man to marry. Her mother still wanted grandchildren and Ranma didn't look forward to spending her life as a spinster, but she just couldn't do it. Ranma gave a small smile on the inside, maybe she could find a nice girl who would like to play house with a hot little red head. Then she thought of Akane, of Akane with another man and she knew that she could never give her heart to anyone else, man or woman. She had already lost it to a tomboy who was the best of both. When at last Ikeda brought her to the door of her class room and handed her off to her teacher she was relieved to see him go. When the teacher, Ms. Shiori Sato, wrote her name on the board using the kanji for 'Wild Orchid' she didn't bother to correct it.

****

For Akane the walk to Furinkan that morning was an especially lonely one. She couldn't stop glancing up at the fence, looking for Ranma. She closed her eyes and swore that she could feel his presence. Only it lacked the confidence and lightness of spirit she remembered, instead it felt like he was drowning in despair. She opened her eyes, stopped looking up at the fence and tried to push him from her mind. When she passed the old woman washing her front walk she nearly broke down into tears. Picking up her pace she crossed to the other side of the street, away from the fence. Now she was feeling anxious to reach the school, the walk brought back too many memories and she longed for the easy company of her friends Sayuri and Yuka. She could now see the top of the building and the clock ahead, rising over the surrounding trees and man made structures. By the time she reached the school gates she was practically running.

Her stride and her spirit both broke as she passed over the threshold.

****

Nabiki was in the window of her homeroom waiting for her little sister's arrival. The morning had been a busy one and even arriving early she nearly hadn't had enough time to do all of her business before Akane's arrival. The morning had been spent restarting her old betting pool after the summer break, laying the odds and taking bets on how long it would take her little sister to finish. She was a little surprised by how many were betting Akane would not only be late to class, but would miss first hour all together. Knowing her sister she had placed the odds on such an outcome extremely long. Maybe, she thought, she shouldn't be so surprised. The students at the school hadn't really seen Akane in action since shortly after Ranma's arrival. Unlike Nabiki they didn't realize that between Ranma's clumsy training and their many adventures, usually started with a kidnapped bride, her little sister was far better than she was last year at this time. Their ignorance made her smile, she was expecting to make a lot of money this morning. This wasn't all about money though, in her own way Nabiki loved her sister and this was for her own good. Ever since the Ranma incident Akane had been mopping around the house, a wane shadow of the girl she was before the Saotome idiocy. Nabiki knew her sister and she knew all that was needed to relight the fire in her spirit was to make her angry and nothing made her madder than what was even now waiting for her to arrive.

She caught sight of her sister coming down the street towards the school. Already Akane seemed better, no longer shuffling along like a zombie, she was almost skipping down the street towards school. Nabiki smiled, this couldn't be working out better cause she did plan it.

Looking down into the front courtyard she saw her sister stop just inside the gates, confronted for the first time in nearly a year by the recently reformed Hentai Horde. There in the courtyard were more than two score young men dressed in assorted sports equipment, shouting out "I love you Akane" and "date me Akane". If somehow they weren't enough fuel for the fire then hiding behind a tree in his customary place, no doubt practicing his lines, was the number one pervert himself, Tatewaki Kuno. Nabiki was sure that by the time Kuno started spouting bad poetry her sister would be jolted out of her depression and started on the not so long road of getting over Ranma. She pulled her thoughts back from her musings, returning her attention to her sister in the courtyard. She wasted a moment wondering why Akane wasn't already hammering her way through the waiting horde, screaming her hatred of the very boys who were already charging towards her.

Akane was just standing there, frozen, when the first boy reached her.

****

Katsuro Hamada was the school's record holder in the one hundred meter dash and to his regret that meant he was the first boy to reach Akane. He wasn't a fighter, but he was used to grabbing the baton during a race and that is just what he did. Only this time the baton in question was the right shoulder strap of her school jumper.

The feel of his hand on her shoulder caused Akane to snap. She let loose a scream of shear terror, then with little control but inhuman strength she struck poor Katsuro with her book bag sending him tumbling back into the path of the stampeding hoard of hormonally driven animals where he was thoughtlessly trampled. Katsuro would be spending the rest of the day not in class, but the hospital, his body crushed beneath the careless feet of his fellows.

Akane didn't see it, wouldn't have cared if she had. When she saw the hoard of boys charging towards her, heard them declare their intent to defeat her and make her theirs, all of the fear she had left behind while Ranma protected her came rushing back. At first she was frozen by fear, but when she felt Katsuro's hand seize the strap of her jumper the sweet little girl Tofu had once described, even the tomboy Ranma teased about having the strength of a gorilla disappeared and in her place was a terrified animal intent only on escape. She lashed out with the club of her bag instinctively. With all of her considerable strength made even greater by fear, she dislocated Hamada's jaw. Broken free of her paralysis she fled back through the gates and down the road towards home and safety, the broken strap of her dress flapping in the air behind her, her book bag left lying on the ground forgotten.

Nabiki watched her sister run away, the hoard of boys falling into stunned silence. She saw Kuno step out from behind his tree, rose falling from his hand. Nabiki was still staring out the window, her jaw hanging open when the first grinning student arrived to claim his winnings. Turning from the window she watched in dismay as more eager students entered the room to obtain what was theirs, each babbling excitedly about how much money they had won on such long odds. Classes were forgotten, so many students had only one thing on their minds, how badly Nabiki had slipped over the summer. As for Nabiki, having set such long odds she didn't have enough money in the pool to cover all of the bets and was forced to put a serious dent in her own considerable stash. Akane's little stunt had cost her a fortune, more than she could make in several months. For the first time in her life Nabiki gave off a battle aura, a red one filled with rage. Akane was going to pay.

****

Ranma was sitting quietly in her desk, her head down and shoulders hunched. She could hear Sato Sensei droning on about some dead Englishman who sounded like Kuno's kind of writer. She could feel the stares of her classmates and wished she could curl up and disappear.

She was doing her best to do just that when an icy dagger of fear pierced her heart. She jerked as if she had actually been stabbed, knocking the contents of her welcome packet off of her desk its pages spreading across the classroom floor.

She heard a scream, the voice was so clear that the person who uttered it might have been standing right beside her. She knew that voice and she had never heard her scream like that before.

It was Akane and she was terrified.

She gave no thought to where she was, her only concern was that the tomboy needed her. Forgetting the loss of her chi she made a suicidal leap out of the third story window, her body hurtling towards the ground below. She didn't care, she had to get to Akane. Her need to protect the girl she loved caused the manna within her to surge forth in a radiant wave, filling her so full that it threatened to burst from her skin. When she hit the ground there wasn't even enough force in the impact to bend the blades of grass beneath her feet. Without so much as a stumble in her step from the three story drop she was racing across the soccer field at speeds that Katsuro Hamada couldn't even dream of reaching. Her red hair, having escaped its pigtail, was flickering like dancing flame with the force of her passage.

Shiori Sato and all of her students rushed to the classroom windows expecting to see the depressed and suicidal girl lying broken on the ground. Instead there was no sign of her and search as hard as they might all they could see were the milling and confused boys on the soccer field.

****

Noriko Matsumoto had been coaching girls sports in Japanese high schools for thirteen years, the last four at Suginami High. Once she had dreamed of coaching a university team, perhaps even an Olympic team. After four _long_ years at Suginami her only wish was to just once steal a victory from Ogikubo High, to silence that braggart Yoichi Kobayashi. Yoichi may have been born a woman, but like her name she was far too masculine to be mistaken for one. Several of the coaches suspected that she had abused anabolic steroids during her formative years. Whatever the truth may be, Yoichi had once been a member of the Japanese Olympic Women's soccer team and she never let anyone forget it. She never stepped outside the limits of acceptable behavior, but she was always quick to remind everyone that since she took over the Ogikubo girls soccer team they had taken every championship. The problem was Yoichi's reputation drew every girl with great talent to her school, leaving schools like Suginami with those she refused. Noriko had all but given up on her dream and these days her only real pleasure came from watching the boys teams run around in their shorts, something her husband would not appreciate if he ever realized she wasn't just there to watch him coach his own athletes.

That's what she was doing when a red haired streak in a blue skirt went flying by her at unbelievable speeds. Weaving its way unerringly between the boys on the field before they even realized it was there, then leaping over the perimeter fence landing on the bonnet of a parked car and from there springing to the roof of the two story building across the street. The boys on the field were staring at the roof top where the girl had disappeared, their minds filled with the image of perfectly formed legs flashing under a blue skirt. Tadashi Matsumoto, Noriko's husband, was trying to cough up his whistle and as for Noriko, she was caught up in a vision of Yoichi sitting behind her at the awards banquet for the champions of the Tokyo tournaments.

****

Ranma was racing across the rooftops of Suginami, her skirt and hair flying loose behind her. She was running as fast as she could, far faster then she ever had with the aid of her chi. So fast she didn't even notice the times her running steps found purchase without the benefit of either rooftop or solid ground.

****

Tofu was sweeping the walk in front of his clinic when he heard the staccato tapping of racing feet on the street at the end of his block. He also heard broken sobbing. Watching down the empty street to the intersection on the corner he saw a familiar figure go running by, Akane. Ever since he and Kasumi had … well ever since they had taken that leap forward in their relationship, breaking him of his tendency to turn into a dancing idiot in her presence, Tofu had been spending his evenings at the Tendo home. With Soun gone on his training trip and Ranma … with no men present in the home, Tofu felt it was now his duty to watch over his soon to be family. He and Kasumi had yet to tell anyone what they … even if no one knew, if his engagement to the oldest Tendo daughter wasn't yet official, it was too late for him to turn his back on his duty to them and he wouldn't even if he could. Dropping his broom on the walk, not even pausing long enough to lock the clinic doors, Tofu was running for the home of his heart.

****

Kasumi had seen her sisters off to school and cleaned up after breakfast. She then set out to run her errands at the market before returning home to do laundry, which she wouldn't dare hang out to dry because the constant cloud cover threatened more rainfall at any moment. She was just closing the compound gates behind her when she heard the rapid patter of running feet. Turning to see who was coming she saw racing down the street towards home, tears running heedless down her pale face, was Akane.

It took quite a while for Kasumi to calm her baby sister down enough to learn what had happened when she arrived at school. Long before then Dr. Tofu arrived in pursuit of Akane. Once they learned what had happened, while Kasumi comforted her sister, Tofu called the school demanding an explanation. Kasumi had never heard him get angry before and she found it exhilarating knowing that it was in defense of her family. She blushed when she heard him introduce himself as the fiancé of Akane's sister and inform them that with the family patriarch out of town he was taking responsibility for the family. He was still yelling at them when Kasumi took Akane upstairs and put her to bed. Kasumi left Akane huddling under her blankets, her body shuddering with her ragged sobbing. Kasumi was making her way to the kitchen to fetch Akane some soothing tea, smiling at Tofu who was still yelling into the phone when the front door blew open behind her. She turned just in time to see Ranma Chan wearing a white and blue sailor suit and stocking feet, her hair settling loosely around her shoulders. Before she could say a word Ranma was racing up the stairs. They heard her foot falls race down the hall to Akane's room. Tofu fell silent in mid shout, absently placing the phone back on its cradle. Exchanging a look the two care givers followed their unexpected visitor up the stairs, stopping outside of Akane's door. Without a word they both placed an ear against the wood to listen. Kasumi blushed and her stomach developed butterflies when Tofu rested his hand on her shoulder.

****

Ranma didn't know how long it took her to get to the Tendo's, but in her worry for Akane it felt like forever. As she raced across the roof tops of Tokyo there was a voice in the back of her mind that was trying to remind her that she shouldn't be able to do this anymore without the aid of chi, she ignored it, only having room in her thoughts for Akane. The tomboy needed her and that made her feel alive in a way she had last felt when she visited the shrine along the Kandagawa River. Then the power she felt had been trying to take her away, but now it was speeding her to Akane and for the first time she didn't feel like it was a curse. Having hardly noticed the passage of miles beneath her feet she found herself landing outside the Tendo door in a flower garden that she didn't remember being there when she left. Dismissing the flowers as unimportant and entering the house she didn't even register the presence of Kasumi and Tofu in the front hall before racing up the stairs, following her feelings as they led her to Akane. She stopped in the hall outside Akane's room, her eyes on the yellow duck shaped sign hanging on the door. On the other side of this door was Akane, would she welcome her or … Ranma didn't know and was afraid to find out. She hesitated, her hand on the door knob, afraid to turn it. What if Akane couldn't accept her, even as a friend. Could _she_ handle just being friends with the tomboy? She didn't think so.

Ranma was never the sharpest kid in class, but her ears were and standing there in front of Akane's door they picked up the quiet sound of Akane's crying. Ranma forgot her fears, Akane was hurting, she needed her. Hesitation gone Ranma entered the room where she had spent so many hours, not always pleasant hours, but they were numbered among her fondest memories. The room hadn't changed any since she was last here, the bed was still against the wall in front of the balcony, the desk near the window and weights and a bamboo sword in the corner. The only thing that was different was the girl curled up and hidden under the blankets on the bed, crying softly to herself.

Ranma knelt beside the bed, "Akane" she said softly.

When the girl didn't respond to that, Ranma reached out and slowly drew back the blanket until she could see her face. Ranma's heart gave a small lurch, Akane's face was pale and her eyes were all puffy from crying. Looking into her eyes Ranma could see the pain dwelling there. She had to struggle to swallow the lump that formed in her throat.

"Akane, what's wrong?"

Seeing the concern openly displayed on Ranma's face, Akane couldn't help but feel better.

"Ranma, what are you doing here?"

Ranma felt a pool of ice water settle in her stomach, Akane didn't want her here. She started rising from her knees, stammering out an apology.

"I'm sorry, I know I don't, I mean …" Ranma couldn't face the rejection she knew was on Akane's face so she cast her eyes down, staring at her navy blue socks.

"I know I shouldn't be here since I can't be your fiancé anymore." Now it was Ranma's turn to fight back tears.

Akane reached out and took her hand before Ranma could try to flee. She gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's okay, I'm glad to see you."

Ranma raised her eyes meeting Akane's, afraid of what she might see there but hopeful that she was wrong.

When Akane saw her apprehension, she gave her a friendly smile and another squeeze of the hand.

Ranma couldn't take her eyes off of that beautiful smile, words might lie but that smile told her that Akane really was glad to see her. An answering smile arose on her own face and to Akane it seemed to shine as bright as the sun. Ranma shrugged her shoulders and absently dug her toe into the floor, trying to act nonchalant. Her act had Akane laughing inside, it was now Ranma who was holding her hand tightly.

"Well, you know, I was just close by and I decided to stop by and see what was up."

Ranma's head craned around on her slender neck, as if casually looking about the room but Akane could tell that the red head's eyes never left her own. For the first time since Ranma pulled back the blanket from her head, Akane got a good look at her and what she was wearing. Her eyes threatened to pop out of her head, her jaw nearly hitting the floor. Ranma was wearing a sailor suit, a white and dark blue school uniform with a skirt and wide collar.

She was beautiful.

Breathless, Akane asked her, "Ranma, what are you wearing? Is that a school uniform?"

This morning Ranma couldn't have cared less what she was wearing, now she couldn't contain her embarrassment at being seen in such a girly outfit.

"Well, yea. You see mom transferred me to Suginami High School and since today was my first day there and because she registered me as her daughter, well she made me wear the girls uniform."

Akane couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Close by? Ranma, Suginami High School is not close by unless your on a bullet train."

Ranma gave a full body blush.

"Yea, but you know how boring I find school and I didn't like the way everyone kept starring at me in this skirt. So I decided to leave and, well you know, since I didn't have anything better to do, I figured I would just stop by and make sure you…" Throwing her shoulders back, forcing a smirk onto her face. "You know how much I like Kasumi's cooking and I figured maybe she still had some breakfast left over."

Ranma was trying to act like coming to see her meant nothing special, was just something to fill time, but again Akane wasn't fooled by her act and knowing how much Ranma still cared for her made her feel all warm and funny inside. That was when she noticed the dirty wet footprints Ranma left when crossing the room to her bed. Looking down she saw that Ranma's socks were soaking wet.

"Ranma, your socks are soaked. Why … where are your shoes?"

She gave the blushing girl a look that screamed Kasumi, or more recently Nodoka. The effect it had on Ranma was unmistakable.

"Heh heh, I think maybe I left them in the lobby at school."

"If your shoes are in a cubby at school, then where are your slippers?"

Now Ranma looked really sheepish and her voice squeaked when she answered.

"Under my desk."

Akane felt her exasperation rise at her fiancé's … at Ranma's foolish impulsiveness.

"You baka, do you want to get sick?"

Using the hand that Ranma was still holding she pulled the smaller girl onto the bed.

"Take off those wet socks right now Ranma, your feet must be freezing."

Akane helped her take off the offending articles of clothing. Seeing the way her touch caused goose bumps to rise on Ranma's skin when they brushed against each other filled Akane with the desire to wrap herself around the other girl and never let go. Once the socks were lying in a sopping wet pile on the floor Akane pulled the unresisting Ranma under the covers with her. Curled together both girls felt a warmth filling them from the other, a warmth that came from the inside too. Soon both girls had faded into a contented sleep, for Akane it was the first since Ranma left, for Ranma it was the first since returning from China.

****

Kasumi quietly pulled the door closed, her other hand on the wooden yellow duck to keep it from rattling and waking the girls sleeping within the room beyond. Turning to Tofu she gave him a smile that told him that at last all was right in the Tendo home. Taking his hand she led him downstairs to the dinning room. Once safely away from the girls sleeping upstairs, Tofu tugged on her hand causing her to turn towards him as he pulled her close. Now he was giving her a smile, one that had nothing to do with Ranma or her sister. A smile that carried a very different meaning, one he couldn't have given her just two weeks ago because he would have long since been dancing with his skeleton, Betty. Pulling the girl he loved close until he could feel her all along the front of his body, Tofu gave her a kiss that made her toes curl. Kasumi made a token effort at resistance when he dropped her apron on the floor at their feet, but then she felt his hands pulling up her blouse and moving across her sensitive flesh. She couldn't contain a low moan rich with desire. If there was one thing you could say about Tofu, it was that he was good with his hands.

The insistent ringing of the phone drew Kasumi from her state of satisfied bliss. Raising herself up on her forearms she looked down onto Tofu's face, there was a dazed smile plastered across it. The feel of his naked chest against her own bare flesh distracted her from the phone until its shrill scream reminded her that there were two girls upstairs who would be very surprised to find her and Tofu naked on the floor. Grabbing up her blouse she ran to the phone in the hall, stopping its ringing before it drew the others downstairs. Pulling on her blouse, too self conscious to even speak on the phone without something on, Kasumi said hello to whoever had forced her away from her languid rest. Still pulling up his pants Tofu followed her into the hall. He felt a little bad about their improper behavior, but not bad enough to stop when it made him feel so good and so close to the girl who had been haunting his dreams since she was a teenager.

"Moshi moshi, this is the Tendo residence… oh, good morning aunty its good to hear your voice … Ranma, yes he is here … for a little while now, he's with Akane."

Kasumi succumbed to a delightful shudder when Tofu wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, the feel of his cotton pants rubbing against her bare legs reminding her that all she was wearing from the waist down were her shirt tales.

"Oh aunty, I'm sorry … I understand … yes I would have been worried too … Ranma is, aunty, Akane came home from school this morning and she was very upset. Has anyone ever told you about how the boys used to attack her every morning trying to force their attentions on her until Ranma put a stop to it … yes, that's right. Well, apparently word got around that she and Ranma are no longer engaged and when Akane arrived at school this morning she found the boys waiting for her. She ran all the way home … aunty, Akane was very frightened and hurt by what happened at school and she didn't stop crying until Ranma arrived … no aunty, I don't know how Ranma could have … Oh my! Yes aunty, I can imagine they were quite upset … no, I understand … right now … aunty, today when Ranma arrived was the first time I've seen Akane smile since the meeting in the dojo and, I would really rather not interrupt them yet.."

She didn't feel it prudent to mention she was uncomfortable confronting the girls with her blouse open in front and Tofu doing such wonderful things with his hands.

"Yes, we will have to talk to them about … yes aunty, I agree. We'll be waiting for you to arrive. It will be nice to have visitors again. The house has been so empty since father and uncle Genma left … oh, I thought uncle would have told you. The day after you and Ranma left grandfather Happosai returned. He was quite concerned when I told him about what had happened to Ranma. He immediately grabbed father and uncle, he said they had something very important to do and it couldn't wait … I don't know where he took them or why … yes, they should have told you … I know, Ranma tries to act indifferent but his father's approval has always meant so much to him … We'll be waiting … goodbye aunty."

Kasumi hung up the phone with a concerned sigh that caused Tofu to stop what he was doing.

"Kasumi," Tofu's voice took on a concerned, even disappointed tone. "I take it Nodoka doesn't approve of Ranma being here."

"No, she … Nodoka doesn't … Nodoka considers us to be a part of Ranma's family. She is worried about what will happen to Ranma when … when Akane moves on and finds a nice young man to be her husband."

Kasumi brushed off his hold and started to button up her blouse, her feet carrying her back to the dinning room and the rest of her clothes. She pulled up her skirt while Tofu gathered his own scattered garments.

"What has aunty Nodoka upset is that the school called and said that Ranma suddenly left during class. They said that she became very upset and then leaped out of a third story window."

Making final adjustments to her clothes, Kasumi continued her voice filled with concern.

"She says that the school called the police and … she said the school's headmaster is worried that Ranma might try to kill himself."

****

Nodoka Saotome hung up the phone for the third time. After speaking to Kasumi and learning that Ranma had indeed gone to the Tendo's, she first called the headmaster and then the police to tell them that her daughter was safe. It had taken some fast talking and in the end she had to agree that she would bring Ranma by the headmaster's office so that he could personally verify that she was safe, but she convinced them not to storm the Tendo home and take Ranma into protective custody. She also had to promise that Ranma would go to see the school's psychiatrist after classes tomorrow. Now the hard part would be convincing her daughter that it was for the best. She only hoped that Akane and Kasumi would be able to help her with that.

Putting on her rain coat and taking an umbrella from the stand by the door, Nodoka left the house and began her trip to Nerima. When she left the shelter of her home the rain wasn't falling and she could feel warmth on her face. Looking up she felt her spirits rise as she saw the sun breaking through the clouds for the first time since this nightmare had begun.

Author's notes:

This is the part were the story begins to become...uncomfortable.

For those who might be puzzled; yes Arata is a man, yes he did turn into a woman and no, it isn't a Jusenkyo curse. Each of the brothers have their own gifts and their own form of villainy. In Arata's case, it is the immorality of the sexual deviant. He leaves rape to some of his more violent brothers. I have written up each of the brothers, along with their powers and vices. Now I just have to introduce them in ways that showcase their individual natures. Originally I had one three page scene that introduced all of the brothers here, but it was far too narrative so I'm trying this instead.

As if that wasn't hard enough to write, I now have Akane and Ranma together again...and their both girls. I've considered several ways to deal with this, including giving Ranma the ability to assume his male form for brief periods ( as TJG suggested ). I've also considered just making them a lesbian couple, or giving Akane a curse of her own. At the moment I'm leaning towards the last, it fits with parts of the back story you don't know yet. Still, I am undecided and would welcome any input or opinions.

There are only four more chapters of this story already written, so I'll have to make some decisions soon if I am going to continue it.

Question: If you took Ranma ( as I have written her so far ) and threw her in with a shrink, what would happen?

That is the scene I left off on and I'm about ready to just skip over it. Any suggestions?

Again, I apologize to any Nabiki fans out there. She isn't intended to be a villain and she is only trying to help her little sister, she just believes in tough love. She also has a bit of a temper as you'll see in the next chapter.

As for Nodoka stopping Ranma from committing seppuku; first you have to remember that Ranma has lost the strength from her chi, leaving it a match of muscle. Second, Nodoka stopped her more with her words than with her physical strength. Ranma isn't really suicidal, she just doesn't think she has much to live for.

Any advice is appreciated and criticism, as always, is welcome.


	7. Chapter 7 Love & Comfort

Chapter 6: Love & Comfort

The room was quiet. Being underground, surrounded by thick concrete walls and the hard California dirt it was well insulated from the noise of the world outside. Dimly lit by indirect lighting mounted high on the walls and reflecting off the ceiling, it tended to bring out a sense of claustrophobia in those who visited it in spite of its large size. The floor and the walls were lined with teak, the hard wood hiding the concrete beneath. The walls were also lined with racks, home to more varieties of bladed steel weapons then most people knew existed.

Hachiro, the rooms only occupant, was moving through the forms of a circular kata. The flashing blades of a pair of crescent shaped deer horn knives weaving about his body in tight, precise patterns designed to guard against attacks at the same time as ripping the flesh of his imaginary opponents. Sharp, deadly and easily concealed, just like the man himself.

Clearly Japanese, Hachiro wasn't a large man with plain nondescript features that blended into a crowd and were quickly forgotten. In fact, when dressed in his customary dark western suits he only stood out in the perfection of the creases in his pants and the tightness of the knot in his tie. Walking down the streets of L.A., where he currently made his home, he didn't stand out in the least. Just another Japanese business man, like the countless others that prowled the towering structures of glass and steel.

In contrast, dressed as he was now in loose black silk pants and a red sash, his tightly muscled torso without an ounce of fat was guaranteed to draw attention. The cold precision with which he moved the razor sharp blades through the steps of his lethal dance something most would find very intimidating. His eyes were hard and cold, like dark agates.

A disciplined martial artist, he was a master of every weapon in the room and several that weren't. If it was made of metal, it quickly became a natural extension of his body. He could feel the strength of the blades like the bones and muscles in his arms and hands.

He frowned, his practice interrupted by the arrival of his personal assistant, a young black man in a dark suit.

"Mr. Narita, my apologies for interrupting but there was a call on your _private_ line."

Returning the knives to their place on the wall, Hachiro wiped his arms and torso down with a white cotton towel.

"Who was it?"

"They didn't say sir. They only left a message."

Waiting, Hachiro didn't have to ask.

"He said; 'big brother is calling the family together'. That was all."

Hachiro knew exactly who had called and what they meant. A tight smile spread across his face at the thought of seeing his brothers again.

"Call the heads of the chop shops, tell them I want them here in two hours. Also arrange a ticket on the first available flight to Tokyo." He was going home.

****

The priest Hsiao, caretaker of the Shinto shrine that lay along the banks of the Kandagawa River, was standing alone on the sidewalk facing across the street towards Suginami High School. In his hands was an umbrella, the same one his mysterious visitor left on his steps.

After the departure of his visitor, Hsiao called several other priests from his order seeking counsel. Three others then visited his shrine to feel for themselves the mark left behind, all agreed that it was the touch of divinity. None knew what it meant or why a kami would need an umbrella.

Kazuo, the priest from a sister shrine in Nakano to the east, felt that the umbrella was symbolic, that it meant the kami in question was somehow connected to the unusual weather Tokyo was experiencing.

Of Hsiao's dream vision, none could discern any real understanding of its meaning. The only eight headed dragon mentioned in the stories of the kami was the great Orochi that was slain by Susanoo, the kami of storms, but that dragon never possessed the power to blot out the sun. Nor did the legends speak of it fighting a white wolf to their mutual destruction.

Again it was Kazuo who proposed the idea that maybe the dragon in the dream was symbolic of the storm clouds that even now were blocking the rays of the sun and the white wolf his visitor, after all the hill the Suginami shrine was built upon might be seen as a mountain in a dream.

Hsiao held great love and respect for his old friend, but he couldn't agree. The rain that was falling on the city lacked the malevolence and hate he had felt embodied in the dragon from his dream. Instead it was filled with mournful longing, similar to the rain that had fallen from the heavens when the wolf fell in his dream.

Minori a priest from Minato, offered that maybe the dream was Hsiao's way of interpreting what was actually happening right then in his shrine. He hypothesized that the dragon was in fact a dark power that had threatened Tokyo, and that the departure of his visitor was the fall of the white wolf.

Takumi from Nerima, who had spent too much time in the west in the opinion of the others, suggested that the dragon was the darkness within man, the wolf of pure white the nobility of man and the rain the mourning of the kami for the fall of man. The umbrella, he speculated, was just an umbrella used by a kami to keep off the rain. The others just rolled their eyes, each thinking less than benevolent thoughts about the person who introduced their brother to the writings of Sigmund Freud.

In the end they all agreed that they didn't understand the meaning of his dream and visitation. They also agreed that whatever it meant, it was important and they should seek together to find enlightenment on the subject. It was Takumi who reminded them that it was Hsiao who had the vision, his shrine that was visited, and that most likely it would be in Suginami that they would find their answers.

In the days that followed Hsiao aimlessly wandered the city, carrying the umbrella to keep the rain off and seeking any sign of his visitor. That was why he now found himself standing before the high school. Earlier that morning he had felt it, the presence of his visitor racing above the city. He tried to pursue it when it flashed by him, but his old legs had proven unable to keep up much less catch up. In the end he lost it heading north towards Nerima. Giving up on catching it, he set out to trace its trail back to its point of origin. That effort brought him to this school and that was where the trail seemed to end. Checking traffic, he crossed the street and made his way towards the front gate. He was almost there when he came upon a police car, the officer standing there in his uniform making a call on his cell phone. Curious as to why a policeman was parked right outside the high school and if this was in some way connected to his own quest, Hsiao stopped and waited for the officer to finish his call.

After completing his call officer Sasaki bowed to the priest that just now stopped and was clearly waiting to speak to him.

"Good morning honored priest, I am officer Sasaki. How may I serve you today?"

Hsiao gave him that fatherly smile that only old men and clergy seemed to be able to pull off and gesturing towards the school he asked;

"I was just on my way to the high school when I saw you leaving. I hope that nothing bad has happened to any of the young people within."

Normally Sasaki wouldn't discuss police business with random strangers, but this was a priest and an authority figure in his own right. Surely talking with him could only help. Maybe the old man would be able to counsel the girl, surely he would be better than sending the police after her.

"To the best of my knowledge nothing bad has happened yet father. This appears to be just another case of a teenager having difficulty adjusting to adulthood."

Gesturing back towards the school he continued, "The headmaster summoned the police because one of his students fled the school for no apparent reason."

Hsiao raised his eyebrow at that.

"Does the child have a history of causing trouble? Surely the headmaster wouldn't inform the authorities over a first time offender."

Sasaki shook his head in the negative.

"No father, this was the girl's first day at Suginami. According to the headmaster she just transferred from Furinkan in Nerima to escape a bad situation. He summoned the police because he is afraid that in her present emotional state she might be a threat to herself. I can't really go into the details with you right now. Perhaps if you went to speak with the headmaster, you may be able to aid him in dealing with the girl. The presence of a priest certainly couldn't hurt."

Hsiao bowed and promised to do just that. Saying goodbye to the officer he turned and proceeded up the walk between the cedar trees. It was most likely just a coincidence, even if the presence he felt had been traveling north towards Nerima, but his calling was first and foremost to be a spiritual guide to the souls in his community and that included troubled teens. He would seek the headmaster and offer his aid and counsel. Later he could return to his search. Making his way up the walk he realized that he was passing beneath the shadows of the trees on his right. Looking up he was rewarded with the sight of the sun breaking through the clouds for the first time in weeks. Smiling towards the heavens he took it as a sign that he was doing the right thing in the eyes of the kami.

****

When Happosai dragged his students from the Tendo home they weren't in very good shape for a training trip, having spent the last twenty four hours in the bottom of a bottle. Soun was bad enough, he had just watched the long cherished dream of uniting his family with his surrogate brother's die. As for Genma, he had lost not only a dream but his only son.

Genma loved his child, even if he didn't know how to express it, but all his life he had dreamed of having a son who would not only inherit his legacy, but then expand upon it. No girl, he knew, could ever be taken seriously in the manly world of the martial artist. His legacy would be forgotten. Even if, somehow, Ranma someday provided him with a grandson who could then fulfill that role Genma feared it would be too late for him to experience it. He had devoted ten hard years to building his legacy, sacrificing the comforts of home and the affections of his lovely wife. To have it crumble into ash and dust when they were so close to achieving it was more than his spirit could take.

Happi would have none of it. He wasn't much given to introspection or regret. For Happi only two things mattered; what do I want and what can I do right now to get it?

The end result was that Happi had a tendency to leap before he looks, but with his skills and extensive experience more often then not he got what he was after and what he was after now was answers. Not to mention securing the legacy of Anything Goes Martial Arts. A legacy that, if what Kasumi had told him was true, may have just gotten a lot bigger than he ever imagined.

Happi wanted answers and after more than a century of wandering he had ways to get them. Ways that were not limited to asking Khu Lon.

When he hauled Soun and Genma from the Tendo home they were so deep into their cups that he could smell the alcohol in their sweat. They were useless like this, so he took steps to 'clean them up'. He started by dragging them to the nearest sauna where he made them sit in the steam room for as long as safety allowed, followed by the guzzling of as much water as they could hold, then another round in the sauna. After repeating this process enough times to sweat most of the alcohol out of their systems, he dragged them to an open park where with the aid of a few pressure points he forced them to spend the night sleeping under a tree, the air cooled by the falling rain. Come morning there bodies were wonderfully clean of Sake. Next came a _brisk_ morning workout, a panty raid Happi style.

Now that his disciples were once again sober, Happi was quietly leading them through unfamiliar streets.

"What do you think the Master is going to do to us, Saotome?" Soun whispered to his large companion, hopefully low enough that said Master would not over hear from his place several paces ahead of them. When Genma didn't respond he gave his brooding friend a sharp nudge in the ribs. "Don't abandon me now Saotome, I can't face the Master alone."

His further efforts provoked little more than a grunt, proving to not even be enough to draw Genma's eyes away from watching his own feet. The sight of the Master's wizened face starring up at him, iron pipe held between his lips, that was a different story all together.

The sudden stop proved to much for Genma's balance, his upper body arching as he desperately tried to keep from falling atop the little troll. Seeing his friend's dire predicament, Soun grabbed hold of the back of Genma's dirty white gi, straining to pull him back from the edge of disaster. He pulled too hard, the result being Genma falling backwards towards Soun. Becoming entangled in each other, the two men fell to the ground before their tiny master in a tangled heap of arms and legs. Genma acted to remove himself from atop Soun, but was brought up short by the presence of the Master standing upon his broad chest.

Poking Genma in the forehead with the end of his pipe, Happi reprimanded his pupil.

"You, Genma my boy, have always given up way too easily. I can only assume that Ranma inherited her never lose attitude from her mother. The same can be said for you as well Soun. There is a time to retreat and seek finer delights elsewhere, and there are times when a man has to stand and fight for what is rightfully his."

Giving both men a stern look in the eye, he hopped off Genma's chest and stood impatiently puffing on his pipe as they climbed back to their feet.

"But Master..." Genma whined, some of the spirit finally returning to his voice. "what can we do? Ranma...my son..."

When Genma trailed off, Soun took up the cry. "Now our schools will never be united!" He cried, shedding a fountain of tears and drawing the attention of passers by.

Happi's answer was to poke both in the leg with his pipe, hitting a nerve point that left both men hopping on one foot in surprised pain.

"You boys aren't listening. A master of Anything Goes never gives up, he finds a new way to attack and wins. Your children understand this, why can't you?"

"But Master..." Soun pleaded. "if Ranma can't turn back into a man, then how is he going to marry my Akane?"

"A girl can not be a master of Anything Goes." Genma stated, he sounded both depressed and determined.

Happi voiced his own displeasure by poking them both in the other shin.

"I'll never understand how you both became so fixated on men. If I hadn't seen the proof that you both had children with lovely ladies I would wonder if you weren't gay. In spite of all my efforts you have yet to learn to truly appreciate the beauty of a healthy young woman, the warmth of her flesh, the softness of her bosom..." He trailed off, carried aloft by the memory of countless breasts, unconsciously rubbing a pair of women's panties against his cheek. Much to the consternation of his students and the disgust of the women passing by.

"But Master..." Soun begged, nervously watching the people around them. "how can our schools be united if Ranma can't marry my Akane? Surely you aren't suggesting we wait for our grandchildren to marry?"

"Soun, are you deaf as well as blind? Sweet Kasumi told me what the good doctor said, weren't you listening?"

The looks on their faces made it clear they didn't understand.

"The manna boys, that which fills my beautiful Ranma-Chan and flows through the lovely Akane as well. I saw Akane, felt Ranma's presence within her, the two couldn't be more united if she was carrying Ranma's child."

It was Genma who voiced the thought in both their minds. "Akane's pregnant?"

Happi again answered with his pipe. Once the two stopped hopping around enough to hear him, he tried again to explain. "Manna you fools, essence of the kami. I'm talking about the ultimate technique, the holy grail of the martial arts world, something never before found East of the island of Penglai Shan...immortality."

****

Akane was awoken by a hand gently shaking her shoulder. Opening her eyes, her vision still blurred by sleep and dried tears, she found herself staring at Ranma's face. She suffered a moment of confusion as her mind struggled and fought its way to consciousness. As awareness returned it brought with it more confusion. Looking at Ranma's face, her closed eyes and steady shallow breaths made it clear she was still asleep. Then who? Feeling the hand still on her shoulder, her eyes followed the attached arm that led past Ranma to Kasumi's smiling face. Putting a finger to her lips Kasumi signaled her to be quiet while pointing at Ranma. Being careful not to wake the sleeping girl next to her, Akane slid out from under the covers and off the foot of the bed. She quietly followed her older sister down the hall to the stairs and as she did she noticed that the back of Kasumi's blouse wasn't all the way tucked in. Her sister's less then perfect attire set off Akane's internal alarms. A slight edge of panic to her voice, she interrupted Kasumi's descent half way down the stairs.

"What's wrong Kasumi? Is it because I left school?"

Kasumi stopped and turned to look at her little sister. Akane's voice had sounded too much like that of a frightened child. Maybe events at the school were doing more damage than she realized. Given recent events Akane was more vulnerable than normal. With a regret filled sigh Kasumi recalled that when Akane first began to call forth her anger it was to hide her fear when mother died. Placing her hand on her little sister's arm, Kasumi gave her a gentle and reassuring smile that looked remarkably like the one Akane had given to Ranma.

"No Akane, though I am concerned that those boys could treat you so badly."

Looking back up the stairs as if checking to see if they were still alone, Kasumi quietly said

"Come, join me in the kitchen and we'll have a nice cup of tea."

Not giving Akane a chance to argue, Kasumi continued on to the kitchen. After taking one last glance back up the stairs herself, Akane followed.

In the kitchen Kasumi poured two cups of tea. The almost ritual nature of the act had a calming affect on the Tendo sisters. Akane sipped her tea and patiently waited for Kasumi to tell her what was wrong. At least that was what she intended to do, but even at her best Akane wasn't the most patient of people and given the events of the morning she was definitely not at her best. In her child's voice Akane blurted out

"This isn't about Ranma is it? Because nothing happened, we just fell asleep!"

In another unknowing imitation of her little sister, or was it their dear departed mother, Kasumi took hold of Akane's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"No Akane, its not about … well yes it is about Ranma, but not about that. Akane, aunty Nodoka is coming to get Ranma and she very much wants to talk with you."

After the morning she had endured, Akane can be forgiven for being short tempered.

"She can't expect me to just shove him out of my life, not after everything we've been through together!"

Another squeeze of the hand she still held and Kasumi tried to calm her sister down before she woke up their guest.

"No Akane, I don't think she wants that at all. When Ranma left school this morning … he just left in the middle of class, jumping out of a third story window."

A small giggle squeezed out before Akane could stop it.

"The baka didn't even take his shoes, his socks were soaking wet."

They shared a laugh at Ranma's expense.

"Yes, Ranma can be quite the baka. I miss him too. As funny as Ranma can be, I'm afraid his new school wasn't amused and neither is aunty. Apparently, when Ranma left the school called the police. According to aunty the headmaster there has somehow gotten the foolish idea that he might commit suicide."

That sobered Akane right up and the look on her face threw a wet blanket on Kasumi's own humor.

"It's not so foolish at all Kasumi."

Akane's laughter had died and Kasumi could tell that she was now struggling to keep her voice steady.

"After … after Ranma … when Ranma and his mother left the dojo after _Dr. Tofu _told us that Ranma was locked,"

Kasumi noticed the bitterness that crept into Akane's voice when she spoke Tofu's name.

"I followed them to the park. Ranma … Ranma went there to commit seppuku."

Kasumi's face took on a look of horror, one hand over her mouth.

"I can't believe aunty would ask him to …"

Akane's shaking head cut her off.

"Aunty didn't, she stopped him and made him promise that he wouldn't try again."

Akane starred down into her tea, as if trying to divine the best way to express what she needed Kasumi to understand in their depths.

"When aunty stopped him, Ranma begged her to let him die with honor as a man. He wanted to die, he said he couldn't watch me live my life with someone else."

Akane lost the fight with her tears and they began to pour freely down her cheeks. Putting down her cup, Kasumi rushed around the table and drew her sister into a comforting embrace.

****

Entering the high school Hsiao quickly gained audience with Headmaster Hasegawa. A middle aged man with a slight paunch and thinning hair, he could tell that the headmaster was a patient and caring man who was as dedicated to his calling as Hsiao was to his own.

Bowing, the headmaster introduced himself.

"Welcome to Suginami High School honored priest, I am Headmaster Hasegawa."

"Thank you for your greeting Headmaster, I am Hsiao, caretaker of the Kandagawa Shrine. I was going about business of my own when a police officer outside told me that you had a student who might be well served by my counsel. He made it sound quite serious so I have come to offer whatever aid I can give."

Hasegawa didn't even try to hide the relief he felt at the priest's offer. If Ranma proved resistant to visiting a doctor, maybe she would be more open to a priest.

"Your help would be most appreciated father, if you will join me in my office."

At the headmaster's invitation they retired to his office where he served tea. As headmaster of a large school, Hasegawa drank a lot of tea. Sitting down he took the initiative in starting the conversation.

"Father, did the officer tell you about our student."

"Only that she was a recent transfer from Nerima and that you feared she might be a danger to herself."

Hasegawa gave a sad nod in response.

"Yes, I have met young Ranma and I, despite her mother's conviction to the contrary, do fear that the child might seek to end her own life."

Hasegawa removed her file from the 'active' drawer of his desk.

"Ranma Saotome is seventeen years old, daughter of Genma and Nodoka Saotome who resides here in Suginami City."

The names took Hsiao by surprise.

"Wait. Did you say Nodoka Saotome?"

"Yes father, do you know her?"

Today seemed to be Hsiao's day for coincidences.

"Is your Mrs. Saotome a beautiful and traditional woman in her early to mid thirties with dark red hair and carrying a long silk wrapped bundle?"

"I have yet to see a bundle, but yes Mrs. Saotome is as you described. I'm afraid I have yet to meet the father and from what Mrs. Saotome has said I don't expect to."

Hsiao let out a breath of relief. If Nodoka was no longer carrying her sword then that must mean she was putting her pain and loss behind her, but the rest of the story was confusing.

"Headmaster, you said the student in question was Ranma Saotome, Nodoka Saotome's _daughter_?"

"Yes father, a beautiful but troubled young lady. So you do know them father."

"I know Nodoka Saotome, she has been a regular visitor to the shrine for many years, but I have never met her daughter. In truth I was under the impression that Ranma Saotome was her son. Are you sure that this is really her daughter?"

Hasegawa's chuckle at his question told Hsiao that there was a story to be told here.

"I can say without doubt that Ranma Saotome is in fact Nodoka Saotome's daughter and you would share my confidence if you had ever seen her. Ranma is a very beautiful young woman and I dare say she could have her choice of young men if she so desired. She is also a younger reflection of her mother in physical appearance. Mrs. Saotome explained the reason for your confusion to me this morning for all of Ranma's school records, what there are, also claim she is a boy. According to Mrs. Saotome what her husband truly desired was a male heir to carry on his family's school of martial arts. She said that Ranma was so great a disappointment to her husband that he took their daughter on a ten year training trip to, and I quote, 'fix her'. Genma Saotome raised his daughter in the way of a boy and this I feel is the beginning of her problems. I have been an educator for many years now father and I have seen this many times before. In Genma's eyes Ranma will never be good enough because she isn't a boy and it is for this reason, Nodoka told me, that Ranma hates herself for being a girl. To make matters worse, before Ranma was born Genma arranged to marry her to the child of a friend and fellow master to unite their schools. Nodoka said she didn't know the details, but her daughter was recently involved in some form of violent conflict in China. A conflict that nearly cost the life of her fiancé, and left Ranma with an injury that made her unable to fulfill the role her father had prepared for her. Mrs. Saotome told me that Ranma loved her fiancé, that the injury she suffered was actually gained saving his life. She said that more than anything it is the lose of this engagement that causes her daughter's pain."

Hasegawa hesitated, uncertain how to relate what he suspected.

"Father, Nodoka told me that Ranma was raised to believe that killing another person, no matter the circumstances was a cause for shame. She also told me that she has found her daughter during the night, still caught in a nightmare, desperately trying to wash something off of her hands, something that won't come off. It is my suspicion that while in China, Ranma was forced to kill in order to save her fiancé's life. Furthermore, I suspect that the injury she suffered must have cost her the ability to bare children. If I am right, then Ranma not only has the burden of not being the heir her father wanted, but also the shame of having done the one thing that he taught her was wrong. She can't be her father's son and if my fears are correct, she can no longer serve her purpose as his daughter."

Hasegawa gave Hsiao a few minutes to sort out what he had been told in his mind.

"Father, if even half of what I suspect is true, then you must agree that Ranma is very much in danger of ending her own life. Mrs. Saotome … Nodoka told me that she has already tried. She told me that when Ranma learned of the cost of her injury, she tried to remove her shame in a way her father would accept by committing seppuku. Nodoka broke down here in my office when she told me how her daughter asked her to serve as her second. She stopped her and made her promise not to try again. Nodoka is certain that Ranma won't actively try to take her own life, but I don't share her confidence."

"This is why you summoned the police, because you feared that Ranma might be making another attempt?"

Hasegawa gave a heavy nod in answer.

"Yes father. This morning in Homeroom, Ranma became upset without cause or warning. She then jumped out of a third story window." Seeing the priest's eyes open wide in concern he rushed to explain. "We don't believe she was injured, at least she didn't seem to be slowed in the least when she left."

Hasegawa gave a low chuckle as he found some source of humor in his sad story.

"In fact," he said "Sensei Matsumoto, head of our girls sports program, is extremely anxious to recruit the girl for her soccer team. She refused to leave my office until I promised to introduce her."

****

When Nodoka arrived at the Tendo's it was already late into the morning. With the sun shining through a break in the clouds it was warm enough that she had quickly shed her rain coat and now it rode with her umbrella in the crook of her arm, the place were she once carried the family honor blade.

During the bus ride from Suginami it seemed everyone was talking about the change in the weather and the hope that maybe now the rain would end. It was amazing how much a little sun shine could lift people's spirits after days of dismal overcast. Nodoka wasn't one of them. Oh sure, the feel of the sun on her face did make her feel better, like maybe things were going to improve, but she was too worried about her child to be light hearted because of a little sun shine.

It had been nearly two weeks since Ranma's fateful announcement, since his life as he knew it ended, since the entirety of his life nearly ended on the edge of a knife. Now she was trying to help her son create a new life as her daughter and if this morning was any indication, it wasn't going very well. The first day at a new school, the first hour even, and Ranma had already fled back to the remnants of her old life.

It wasn't very manly.

Nodoka shivered at that line of thought and how easily it came to her mind. The drive for Ranma to be manly had already cost her any chance to be close to her son and now it threatened the life and sanity of her daughter. Damn Genma and his desire for a manly heir. If not for his training trip her son would not now be suffering any of this. Pushing her regrets and worry to the back of her mind Nodoka forced a pleasant smile onto her face. Ranma would need her to be strong. Smoothing out the wrinkles in her kimono, Nodoka rang the bell.

****

Kasumi and Akane were just starting their second cup of tea when they heard the bell. Upon hearing it Kasumi looked up at the clock.

"Oh my, is it that late already? That must be aunt Nodoka."

Giving her sister's hand one last squeeze, she went to greet their guest.

When Kasumi opened the door Nodoka could tell that the stress of the mornings events were troubling the younger woman. The poor dear looked like she had dressed in a hurry.

"Oh, good morning aunty. Please come inside. Akane and I were sharing a cup of tea in the kitchen, would you care to join us?"

"Thank you Kasumi dear, I would love to join you."

Kasumi took Nodoka's coat and umbrella to put away while the older woman traded her shoes for a pair of house slippers.

"Kasumi dear."

"Yes aunty?"

"Could you tell me where my daughter is?"

"Yes aunty, Ranma is asleep in Akane's room. He was comforting Akane but I'm afraid he fell asleep as well."

Nodoka frowned at Kasumi's choice of pronouns. Ranma wasn't a boy anymore and referring to her as one would only make it harder for her to accept that, prolonging her suffering.

"Thank you for being so patient with her. I'm afraid Ranma hasn't been sleeping well."

That didn't surprise Kasumi one bit. She couldn't begin to imagine what Ranma was going through.

"It was my pleasure aunty. As I said I've come to consider Ranma to be like a little brother."

Kasumi wasn't oblivious, she saw the flash of unease that crossed Nodoka's features when she called Ranma her little brother and it didn't take a PhD in psychology to guess what caused it. She knew Ranma would have to make painful adjustments in order to live with her forever feminine gender.

So would Akane and that was what really worried her.

Ranma had already proven that she could survive in conditions that gave her terrible nightmares.

Whereas Akane's life seemed to be defined by loss and her way of dealing with it was to replace the pain with anger. Kasumi worried about where her little sister's fate was leading.

But for now she had better placate Nodoka if they were to salvage anything from the situation.

"I hope that now Ranma can be like a little sister to me. I have to confess that I have always had the irrepressible desire to take her shopping for dresses."

Kasumi's confession touched a soft spot within Nodoka's heart. She remembered the pleasure she herself had felt when taking 'Ranko' shopping for dresses. At the time she caught herself wishing Ranma had been born a girl, one that Genma would have left for her to raise. Maybe she should gather the Tendo sisters together and with them gang up on Ranma. Perhaps together with their support she could push Ranma to accept her femininity. She held no great expectations of her daughter becoming a refined young lady and knew that she would undoubtedly never marry, but she could accept a tomboy if Ranma was happy and not filled with self loathing.

The two women entered the kitchen where Akane was waiting. Immediately Nodoka could see that Akane had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy and there were still the tracks of tears running down her cheeks. Nodoka went to her and gathered the girl she had once hoped to call daughter into a hug.

"Akane dear, Kasumi told me about what happened at school. How horrible it must have been. There must be something that can be done."

Akane was grateful for Nodoka's concern and her hug almost felt like one from her own mother. It broke her heart anew to think that she had once hoped to someday call this woman mother for real.

"Thank you aunty, but I'm afraid that with Kuno's father as principal there is nothing that will be done to stop that samurai wannabe from playing out his perverted fantasies."

Kasumi had to nod in agreement.

"I'm afraid Akane may be right. Dr. Tofu went down to the school himself after you called and he told me the only response he received was a complete denial that it ever happened and the threat of being charged with trespassing if he didn't leave school grounds."

Akane's voice sounded hollow as she continued.

"It's true, Principal Kuno has turned Furinkan into his own little domain where he and his son can play out their sick little games."

With a faint smile she added "Not even Ranma was able to stop them, but he did succeed in stymieing them time and again. Now that they know he is gone they will get even worse."

With a quiet thank you, Nodoka accepted a cup of tea from Kasumi. The turn in conversation reminded her of why she wished to speak with Akane in the first place.

"Don't worry dear, we'll find some way to deal with the Kunos. Has there been any word from your father or my husband since they left on their training trip?"

"No aunty." Kasumi answered. "We haven't heard from them since grandfather dragged them from the house."

"How like Genma, he creates a problem and then runs away instead of dealing with it. Thank you girls for welcoming Ranma, I know she has been afraid that you no longer wanted anything to do with her. Just like her father." The last part was spoken from behind her tea cup. She hadn't really meant to vent on the girls, but her frustration with Genma was proving hard to contain.

"We are glad to have her aunty, we've missed having her here."

Nodoka looked deep into Akane's eyes.

"And what about you Akane, can you accept Ranma now that he is a girl?"

Akane didn't flinch as she answered. She wanted Nodoka to understand how she really felt so she wouldn't take Ranma away again.

"Yes aunty. When I first met Ranma he was a girl and in some ways I've always wished he was a girl. She was always more open with her emotions, while he was always guarded, putting up a front. Sometimes it seemed like Ranma wasn't as afraid to be himself when he was a girl."

She let out an amused smile as she added, "He wouldn't even eat ice cream with me unless he was a girl."

Nodoka frowned as she considered what she was being told. She never had a chance to spend time with her son except when he was pretending to be Ranko. Was it possible that when he was a girl was the only time that the sweet little boy Genma had taken from her would come out? That when he was himself he was always pretending to be the manly son his father wanted.

"I didn't just come here to get Ranma, there is something very important I need to discuss with you girls. You both say that you can accept Ranma, even as a girl, but I'm afraid that Ranma can't. I'm afraid Ranma hates what she has become and all of the other things only make it worse."

Akane glowered, her face darkening with reflexive anger fueled by the still smoldering embers of all that had happened since Kima's crows carried her to China.

"That baka, he can't accept that girls are just as good as boys. He thinks we are weak and useless."

Nodoka wasn't looking at Akane, didn't react to her angry words. She was staring into her tea cup, regret, guilt and shame written across her brow and in her posture. She just sat there like that in silence for several minutes. Long enough that Akane began to feel guilty for upsetting her and started to apologize fore her harsh words.

When Nodoka began to speak again, cutting her off, her voice was low and quiet.

"Have either of you ever wondered why Ranma is an only child, or why my husband took him on that accursed training trip in the first place?"

The Tendo girls looked at each other in confusion, they thought that one was the answer to the other. It was Kasumi who finally answered.

"I always assumed that uncle Genma being gone for ten years was the reason Ranma didn't have any siblings."

"And everyone knows the panda took him on that trip to make Ranma the '_best martial artist of his generation_', so Genma has said many times." Akane added a little bitterly.

To their surprise Nodoka was sadly shaking her head no.

"Ranma was six years old when Genma took him on that trip. Six years is plenty of time to have more children. Look at yourselves, the three of you were born in only a span of four years. What's more, Genma and I had been married for more than two years before I became pregnant with Ranma."

The sisters exchanged glances once again. Neither of them had ever thought of it before but aunt Nodoka and Genma had been together long enough to have a large family if they wanted.

"Was it because uncle Genma was too focused on training Ranma to want the distraction of other children?" Akane asked.

It made sense to her, Genma was obsessed with making Ranma the best. After all, he took him on the trip to remove little distractions like school and people.

Nodoka was still shaking her head no and now the girls could see one lone tear running down her cheek.

"We tried, both before Ranma was born and after. Dearest really wanted a second child, _a second chance_."

Now it was Nodoka who sounded bitter.

"It's my fault." She whispered, placing one hand on her belly. "I can't have children."

She had to stop, her eyes closed while she tried to calm her emotions.

"The doctors, and we saw plenty, told us that it was a miracle that I had Ranma. They told us that we would never have another child."

"Oh aunty!"

Kasumi felt nothing but sympathy for the older woman. She knew how important her own as yet unborn child was to her and she knew how she would have felt if she learned that she and Tofu would never have children.

"I'm so sorry aunty, that must have been terrible for you."

A small, wistful smile snuck onto Nodoka's face.

"No Kasumi, I had Ranma and he was more than enough for me."

Her eyes were vague, lost in memories of the past.

"Ranma was such a loving child, so sweet and affectionate. He used to follow me around like he was my shadow, doing everything I would do. He was the sweetest child and everyone loved him."

A shadow of remembered pain fell over her features.

"Almost everyone. Ranma was a great disappointment to my husband. If we had succeeded in having a second child, another boy, Genma would have pushed Ranma aside and you Akane, would now be engaged to Ranma's brother."

The sisters were frozen in shock. How? Ranma was so incredibly gifted, how could Genma be disappointed in him? Akane couldn't hold her tongue.

"How could he be disappointed in Ranma? He has a natural gift for the art, learning new techniques just by seeing them and then improving on them. Ranma is arrogant, but he's right, he is the best. What more could the panda want?"

"When Ranma was five," Nodoka told them with a brittle smile, "we entered him in his first martial arts competition. It was a kata demonstration for children ranging all the way up to the age of twelve."

Now it was Kasumi who voiced her disbelief.

"Don't tell me uncle Genma was disappointed in Ranma just because he didn't win a competition when he was five, against boys twice his age."

Again the shaking of Nodoka's head.

"Ranma won, he received perfect scores. All of the judges and many of the other masters told me how impressed they were with his grace and control. Not Genma. Do you know what my husband said to me about Ranma's performance? He said to me, 'the boy is _dancing_, he has taken a warrior's art and turned it into a girl's plaything'. In dearest's eyes Ranma was too soft, he lacked that fierce warrior's spirit. Genma took Ranma on that trip to fix my mistake, to make a man out of his only heir."

The women sat quietly sipping their tea while the sisters digested Nodoka's words.

After several minutes Nodoka forced herself to put on a more cheerful demeanor, she needed to finish this before Ranma woke up and joined them. If she didn't have the sister's support she didn't think she would ever convince Ranma to agree to meet the psychiatrist as the school required.

"Forgive me girls, I didn't intend to burden you with my regrets."

"No aunty, we're glad you told us. It certainly makes it much easier to understand why Ranma acts the way he-she does."

This seemed to be the day for hand holding, only now it was Nodoka's hand Kasumi was squeezing.

Nodoka smiled at the girls in gratitude. After ten years of being alone, followed by the emotional roller coaster she had been on for the last few days, it felt good to have someone comforting her. She wiped the tears from her cheeks before they could leave tracks.

"Thank you Kasumi, Akane. I can understand why my daughter misses you so much."

Drawing a deep breath to settle her emotions, "Why she ran back to here when she needed comfort. Which I'm afraid is why I need to speak with you girls. The headmaster at Ranma's new school is not like your principal Kuno, Mr. Hasegawa actually cares about the well being of his charges. After meeting Ranma this morning he is very worried about her, I'm afraid he thinks she might try to … she might hurt herself."

Nodoka was hiding her eyes, looking into her tea cup. She didn't want the girls to see the pain in her eyes. She wasn't aware that they already knew about what happened in the park and she didn't intend to share it with them.

"I already told Kasumi on the phone, but when Ranma left the way she did, Mr. Hasegawa feared the worst and called the police. When we met this morning Mr. Hasegawa encouraged me to take Ranma to see a … counselor, but now that the police have become involved he is insisting on it."

She gave the girls beseeching looks. "I know Ranma won't like it and I don't think she will agree to go. I need you girls to help me convince her and not just for the headmaster's sake either. I haven't seen her smile since, well since before all of this began. She hardly talks too and then only as much as required to answer questions."

Nodoka couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"It's like she's already gone!"

****

Feeling strangely content Ranma slowly drifted back to consciousness. Stretching, she opened her eyes to stare at the strange ceiling above her. It was bare, on the ceiling above her bed was tacked a poster listing the tenets of Bushido. She didn't have many memories of her childhood before Pops took her on their training journey, so she didn't remember the poster though it had clearly been tacked there for years. The corners had curled around the metal tacks, the once crisp white paper was now softened and faded to a sickly yellow. She would have taken it down, its proud declarations now only serving as a reminder of the honor her mother had denied her, she would have taken it down if she could just care enough to do so.

The ceiling above her now was bare, this wasn't her room. Looking about her surroundings it didn't take long to realize that she was in Akane's room. She knew the room better than her own at the Saotome home, she had just never spent any time staring at the ceiling. If she was honest with herself, she would have to admit that in all the time she had spent in this room it was never the room itself that held her attention.

Thinking of Akane she looked beside her where the tomboy had been laying when they fell asleep. She wasn't there now, the mattress had already cooled, but when Ranma closed her eyes she could still see her lying there. Ranma rubbed her hand across the spot where the girl had been, a smile curling her lips when she thought of the silky dark hair caressing her face as they lay close together.

Akane hadn't rejected her!

She didn't know what would become of them now, but she felt a small ray of hope warming her soul, cracking the ice she had wrapped around it while planning her suicide. With those cracks came the pain she had refused to feel. Like water it seeped out through them, forcing the cracks to widen further, before escaping to run down her face. All of the pain and grief she had been denying herself came crushing down on her all at once. She curled up into a ball while ragged sobs wracked her small body.

****

Hsiao left the high school after promising Mr. Hasegawa that he would return before classes ended for the day. A short while ago Nodoka Saotome had called letting them know that she found her daughter and assuring them that she was okay. Not trusting Nodoka's objectivity were her child was concerned, the headmaster made her promise to bring Ranma by when school let out for the day. He then called and made an appointment for her with Dr. Kimura, the psychiatrist he had recommended to Nodoka that very morning. He told the doctor everything he knew and suspected about Ranma. Trusting his judgment she agreed to see the girl at four o'clock the next day. Having made his promise, Hsiao left the headmaster to his work and returned to the shrine umbrella in hand.

Arriving at the shrine the first thing he did was call Takumi in Nerima. He told him that he had felt the presence of his visitor again, passing over the city on its way towards Nerima. After receiving Takumi's assurances that he would watch out for the visitor, Hsiao asked him what he knew of a girl named Ranma Saotome who had been staying at the house of one Soun Tendo until recently.

"I really don't have any information I can share with you Hsiao. There is a Soun Tendo on the city council and I do believe I've heard that he owns a dojo, but I've never actually met the man and I know nothing of his home or family. Why do you ask?"

"While attempting to trace the visitor's path back to its origin I found myself at Suginami High School. The headmaster there asked for my help with one of his students, a recent transfer from Furinkan High in Nerima. I know the child's mother, she has been a regular visitor at the Kandagawa Shrine for many years, but I have never meet her daughter. The girl's name is Ranma Saotome. I have yet to meet her myself, but the headmaster tells me that she is a beautiful girl.

Until recently she was engaged to the son of Soun Tendo, an arranged marriage to unite the families and their schools of martial arts. The headmaster wasn't sure of the reasons, but the engagement was dissolved. From what Mrs. Saotome told the headmaster, her daughter has had a very unusual and demanding childhood. Apparently Mr. Saotome was extremely disappointed that his only heir is not a boy and this has led to young Ranma hating herself for being a girl. Add to that the loss of the engagement and some other things that are only speculation on the headmaster's part at this time and he is firmly convinced that the girl is at risk for suicide. Mrs. Saotome has admitted to him that her daughter has already tried to commit seppuku once.

The headmaster has made arrangements for the child to receive secular help, but if I am to help at all I really need to know more about her than his speculations and a second hand story. I would appreciate it if you could learn more for me."

"I will learn what I can my friend, in the mean time please keep me informed of what you may learn of your visitor."

Ending the phone call, Hsiao set to his daily chores and meditation, preparing himself mentally and spiritually for his first meeting with Ranma Saotome.

****

Along with her sister, Akane was trying to console aunt Nodoka when she felt a growing sense of unease within herself. She didn't know what was causing it but seeing that Kasumi had Nodoka, she decided it was time to check on sleeping beauty.

'It's about time the baka got up, he shouldn't keep his mother waiting.'

Without saying a word, she left the other two women alone in the kitchen and returned upstairs.

Opening the door with the yellow duck hanging on it, Akane heard an unexpected sound coming from within, a sound she never thought to hear. Ranma was crying and not little chocked sobs either, but full on weeping.

Quickening her steps, Akane found Ranma curled up into a ball, her face hidden in her arms. Rushing to the bed, she gathered the smaller girl up into her arms, pulling her halfway onto her lap.

When Ranma realized she was no longer alone, which was about the time Akane was pulling her onto her lap, she tried to stop her tears and stifle her sobs. She didn't want Akane to see her crying like some weak little girl. Her pride had taken blows enough. To her consternation she found that now she had started, she couldn't stop. She tried to pull the cloak of the Soul of Ice around her once again, but the ragged sobs tearing their way out of her chest kept defeating her best efforts. She so desperately wanted to put the genie back in its bottle, but now that it had escaped there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Akane felt the girl in her arms tense up and she knew what Ranma was trying to do. She remembered what Nodoka said about Genma seeing his son as being soft, too weak to be a martial artist. For just that moment Akane truly hated the panda. She had suffered from a lack of her father's attention, Ranma from his father's obsessive attention. They were like two bookends, each balancing the other.

"I don't think your weak Ranma." She whispered in Ranma's ear as she rocked her back and forth. "You are the strongest person I know, stronger than the Panda."

Taking Ranma's chin in her palm, Akane lifted her face until she could look her in the eye.

"You saved my life Ranma when no one else could. Please don't hide yourself from me."

Looking down on Ranma's flushed face, Akane stared into her aching and achingly beautiful blue eyes. She didn't know how it happened or who initiated it, but she found herself holding the red head in an increasingly passionate embrace while her lips tasted the sweetness of Ranma's own.

Starting at the junction of their lips, Akane felt warmth and an incredible power spread throughout her body. She had never felt anything as wonderful as what she was experiencing now.

It was like the moment in the school play when Ranma was playing Romeo and her Juliet, only without the tape and their positions reversed. After the play she had jokingly asked what it might have been like if they had kissed without the tape. Now she knew and regretted waiting so long to find out.

Akane pressed further into the girl, laying her body down on the bed beneath her as she plundered the girl's sweet mouth with her own.

"Akane." Ranma moaned breathily between kisses.

The sound of Ranma's impassioned cry excited Akane more than anything else ever had. She felt so alive, so powerful and for the first time since her mother died, in control. While she held the girl tight against her, Akane felt Ranma's small hands roaming up and down her back, occasionally entangling fingers in her short dark hair. In return Akane's own hand found its way down Ranma's body, passing under her uniform's skirt to cup her tight bottom. Holding the smaller girl like she was felt strangely right.

Author's notes:

I know both the manga and the anime depict Ranma as being much younger when he left on the training trip ( after all, a six year old would have signed the contract, not marked it with a palm print ) but the translated forms both say that the training trip lasted for ten years, and that Ranma is around sixteen when he arrives at the Tendo's. So those are the numbers I am using, please join me in ignoring the inconsistencies.

Firemaster asked if the brothers are villains of my own creation for this story? The answer; yes and no. Their current forms are my own creation, kind of modeled after the 'Eight Demons of Kimone' in Ninja Scroll, but their origin is not. They refer to their soul being split into ten parts; one part isn't human, one is an object, and there are 'eight' brothers. You do the math. I'll be introducing the remaining parts as the story progresses, but anyone who researches the legend should be able to figure out what they are.

I have to apologize to ellf for the 'orchid' mistake. I don't know Japanese and the only reference I have is an online dictionary. I tried looking up 'Ranma' for another translation, but couldn't find anything, so I went with something I had read in another fic ( can't remember which ). I held little hope that it was right, but went with what I had.


	8. Chapter 8 Raining Women

Chapter 7: Raining Women

Hsiao had fallen asleep again, only this time it was intentional. Though healthy he was quite advanced in years, if he was going to be at his best when he met Ranma he felt a nap would be a good idea.

Again he knew he was dreaming but this time he didn't find himself on top of a mountain. This time he was lying on his own futon at the shrine, the same place he knew his body was sleeping even now.

Rising from his bed he could see that everything was in its place, same as in the waking world.

Opening the door that separated his personal quarters from the rest of the shrine, he felt a breeze blow across his face. It was cool and carried the scent of rain. Listening he could now hear rain falling on the front portico and the stones of the patio outside, the sound easily invaded the serenity of the shrine for the great front doors were spread wide open. Walking closer he watched the rain fall, could see the individual drops with a clarity that was impossible in the real world. Studying this fascinating dream phenomenon, he discovered that he was seeing more than just falling water as his eyes caught flashes of color in the drops. Drawing his focus back from the individual drops to look at the rain as a whole, he realized that he was seeing another place. It was like each clear drop was a tiny window in the walls of reality, allowing him to gaze upon more than just the puddles gathering on the front walk.

Once he realized that, it was easy to make out the image within the falling curtain of water. He could see a beautiful young woman with soft brown hair. She was wearing a rather plain house dress and apron, but somehow the mundane nature of her clothes only made her look all the more noble. She was standing before an old stove, stirring vegetables in a wok. He didn't know how he was seeing it for surely it wasn't with his physical eyes, but somehow he could sense the essence of a gentle spring rain within her, its loving caress nurturing all that it touched.

Turning his head he saw through another rain window, his gaze falling upon yet another girl, maybe a year or two younger. On the surface she looked much like the first, enough so that they could be sisters. Her hair was a darker brown in color and cut short, the way it lay letting him know that she sought control, even over her own beauty and she was just as beautiful as the other. Were the woman at the stove radiated an aura of gentle joy, this one had a cool demeanor and quick eyes that spoke of a sharp intellect. If the white shorts and orange shirt she wore were typical for a teenage girl in this day and age, her current activity wasn't. She was kneeling beside a traditional Japanese table. In one hand she held a pencil, while with the other she was working a calculator. Spread out on the table before her were ledgers and what Hsiao recognized to be typical household bills. In her he could sense the presence of a winter snow storm. Implacable and relentless even though its softly falling flakes come with little force. While the snow falls quietly, its spreading sheets of white dominate the landscape long after the storm itself has passed.

Turning once more he found a third young lady as beautiful as the others. Hsiao couldn't say for certain, but if asked he would guess that she was the youngest of the three. She too looked so much like the others that they could all be sisters, but where their hair was brown hers was black and so dark it was almost blue. She wore a yellow martial arts gi and on her face was a look of fierce determination. She was performing katas and while Hsiao wasn't an artist himself, he knew enough to recognize that the style she practiced was rooted in strength and stability. In her he sensed the power and fury of a fall storm, filled with thunder and lightning, threatening all who stood before it with destruction beneath its pounding rains and driving winds.

A small black pig appeared at her feet and she stopped her exercises to sweep it up off the floor and into a loving embrace. The fierce scowl left her face to be replaced by a stunning smile, so brilliant it was like the sun peaking through dark clouds.

"Beautiful are they not?"

The voice came from Hsiao's right and it took him by surprise for there had been no one there before.

Now there was, a tall and powerfully built man with long black hair and flashing eyes. His face was clean shaven, his long hair pulled into a thick braid after the fashion of the Chinese. His age was impossible to determine for Hsiao could tell that time had no hold on this man. He was wearing robes and armor of an ancient design, with an empty scabbard at his side. The long straight sword it was meant to hold was no where to be seen. His robes fluttered around him, dancing in a wind that only existed for him.

He carried an aura of power that let Hsiao know that this was no mere man, but an immortal kami.

"You haven't answered my question." The stranger said, a momentary bout of anger flashing in his eyes. "What do you think of my girls?"

Bowing in apology, Hsiao answered with all the sincerity he could muster. "They are very beautiful my lord."

The kami's anger disappeared, his mood changing like quicksilver as he gave forth a laugh that coincided perfectly with distant rolling thunder.

The kami looked with affection upon the girls in the rain. Then with a self depreciating smile, something Hsiao never thought would be on the face of a god, he addressed the priest with a quieter voice.

"I once gave my sister five sons and considered myself the greater for having created boys were she gave me only daughters," As he said the last Hsiao noticed that the kami's hand had absentmindedly moved to rest upon his empty sword sheath. "but when I took a wife, all my line has produced since are daughters."

His smile filled again with pride and affection as he looked upon his girls.

"I haven't regretted that for a moment." A look of consternation then appeared on his mercurial features. "Though I have often regretted their choices in husbands."

Stepping past Hsiao, the kami reached out into the rain, his hand moving as if to caress the cheek of the girl standing before the stove. "She has chosen a good match. Though he knows the warrior arts, he has the soul of a priest. Their daughters will never know a lack of love."

He gave Hsiao a fierce smile as he pointed towards the second girl with her ledgers. "This one hasn't chosen yet, but when she does he will have to have a will strong enough and a mind sharp enough, to match her blow for blow. Theirs will be the relationship of rivals with the passion of lovers."

The kami walked out into the rain, coming to stand behind the last girl who was now sitting on an endagawa feeding chips to the pig in her lap. The rain somehow failed to touch him as he knelt down beside her with a smile that was filled with both pride and sorrow.

Seeing them, their faces so close together, Hsiao realized that the girl in the gi was born in the very image of her divine fore bearer.

"As for this one, her match was chosen for her by her father and by fate. She reminds me so much of myself, it can be said that at last my line has produced a son. I have watched my girls closely since their mother died and this one has garnered much of my attention. Especially after I saw her chosen wife."

The proud kami rose to his feet once more, his eyes still on the girl who's image was seated by his feet, a wistful smile on his handsome face.

"I must admit, after I realized who her future bride was I would often send my rain just so I could see her face once again."

Until this point Hsiao had been able to understand this vision, but once the kami started talking about his daughter's future bride he became hopelessly lost.

"Apologies my lord, but is that why the skies of Tokyo mourn? Are you the one who visited this shrine before?"

The kami's voice was tight with emotion. "The day my daughter takes her bride the heavens and all within them will rejoice with a fervor not seen since … not seen since I was banished from them."

The kami gave Hsiao a stare so intense it seared his very soul.

"Understand priest, our relationship may have had its difficulties and the heavens know we were plagued by misunderstandings, but never doubt my love for my sister or the pain I felt when she fell."

Hsiao shivered with cold and fear. The images in the rain vanished as the drops of water turned to ice, shattering on the stones beneath the kami's feet.

Seeing the mortal's fear the kami stepped back into the shrine, placing his hands on Hsiao's shoulders in a gesture of friendship. "I see it is now my turn to apologize. Do not be afraid young Hsiao, we are well pleased by your service to us and your fellow man. I mourn for her pain and for that of my daughter. Understand Hsiao, there is a limit to how much we can interfere in your mortal plane. To break those limits is to invite a war that would destroy all that you know. It is for this reason that I must now humble myself before you and ask for you to act in my stead, to do what I cannot."

Hsiao found himself looking deep into the eyes of an immortal, eyes that saw to his very soul.

"My sister is in great danger for she did not return alone. When she last fell your people suffered a period of darkness that you still struggle to escape. All of the senseless wars and horrors your people have known for a thousand years, none of it would have happened if she had still been with us. Now that she has returned there is a chance to create a future brighter than your histories remember, but if she falls again, the darkness that will come in her stead will devour all hope and there will be nothing we can do to protect you."

Now Hsiao felt true fear, the thought that so much could rest on his old shoulders.

"If I may ask my lord, why did you choose me?"

A smile returned to the kami's face, his chuckles coinciding with more thunder. "I did not chose you priest, she did. This task became yours the moment she visited your shrine. Do not be so filled with fear Hsiao, you are well prepared for your task."

Hsiao cringed thinking of the kami's likely reaction to his words, but he felt it his duty to say them.

"I'm sorry my lord, but I am just an old priest not a warrior, I don't see how I can protect your sister from this darkness that threatens her."

Instead of the divine wrath he expected, his words brought forth mirth.

"I do not call on you to be a warrior my friend, there are plenty of others to fill that role. You Hsiao, are the spiritual guide for your flock and my sister is now a member of that flock. I have not come to ask you to do anything you were not already set to do. I have come to express my appreciation for your efforts and to warn you. The task ahead of you will require not only an open heart but an open mind as well, for you are about to enter a world of myth and magic. Forget the world of men priest, for you are about to enter the world of the kami."

Hsiao's eyes opened and he gained his feet with a speed he hadn't shown for twenty years. He was back in his room, the dream was over. Looking over at the small clock on his table he saw that he had less than an hour before his meeting at Suginami High, not enough time to seek the advice of his fellows. He debated canceling his meeting with Headmaster Hasegawa's troubled student.

'No', he said within the confines of his own mind, 'it is my duty to serve as a guide to men as well as kami. If I fail to aid this poor girl then I will have failed in my duty. I will just have to pray that the kami are understanding.' That decided, Hsiao began his physical preparations for meeting the Saotome girl.

Akane didn't know how long she would have continued, or how far she would have gone with Ranma if they hadn't been interrupted by an exasperated "Oh my, Akane!", but it made her heart race just thinking about it. What happened next was as much reflex as embarrassment. The two girls practically leaped to opposite sides of the room, their mouths opening and closing silently as they struggled with excuses and explanations. In the end the only thing that came was the bright red blushes across their faces.

Kasumi looked at her little sister and blushing Ranma-Chan with amazement and shock. She had long known that Akane loved Ranma, even if she couldn't admit it to anyone including herself, and she knew that in spite of her volatile temper Akane was a very compassionate individual. Her little sister would never abandon Ranma while she needed her, but what Kasumi had just witnessed was not compassion. What she had seen, Akane and Ranma locked in an embrace, was a passion so hot she could feel their heat from across the room.

Kasumi stepped into the room, quietly closing the door behind her so no one would see what she had seen. She gave the girls a shaky smile, trying to put them at ease before in their embarrassment they did something to make things worse.

"Ranma" she said in a squeaky voice, then paused to clear her throat with a gentle cough.

"Ranma, your mother is waiting downstairs to talk to you."

Ranma's blue eyes disappeared behind her red bangs as she bowed her head in shame.

"She's mad at me isn't she? Because I left school."

Kasumi stepped forward and took the smaller girl by the hands. She ignored the mussed state of her clothes and hair, putting the shock of what she had just witnessed out of her mind.

"Aunty Saotome isn't mad at you Ranma, but she is worried. It would be best if you came down stairs and spoke to her yourself." Taking Ranma by the chin, Kasumi lifted her head to look her in the eyes. "Your mother loves you Ranma, don't ever think otherwise, and she only wants you to be happy. Now you two come downstairs and let's hear what aunty has to say."

Kasumi gave Ranma her sweetest smile, the one that turned Tofu's knees to water. The effect on Ranma may have lacked the passion, but it was just as strong and Ranma couldn't resist smiling in return.

Ranma, Akane, Kasumi and Nodoka knelt around the low table in the Tendo dinning room drinking, of course, tea. Ranma squirmed under the weight of her mother's disapproving stare. Normally Ranma didn't give much consideration to the way she dressed, she did wear only three or four outfits for two years after all, but right now she was all too aware that her hair was mussed and her uniform wrinkled from being slept in.

In spite of what Ranma thought, the look Nodoka was giving her wasn't so much disapproval as worried exasperation. Nodoka may have a seventeen year old son, now daughter, but she had very little personal experience at being a mother. She went from bandaging scraped knees and kissing boo boos to teenage angst without going through any of the stages in between. Add in Ranma's severe identity crisis and she was out of her depth.

Kasumi, who had plenty of experience with child rearing and two years of dealing with Ranma, was quietly sipping her tea while her mind raced trying to find a way to bridge the gap between mother and daughter.

Akane was flustered, mind lost in the confusion of her emotions. Her skin was hypersensitive and her heart raced with the memory of what happened upstairs in her room. Her face was blushing a bright red with embarrassment at having been discovered by Kasumi and a cold weight of fear had settled in her stomach as she worried about how aunt Nodoka would react if she found out. After two years of Ranma being such a big part of her life, his absence had left her feeling empty inside.

In the end it was the peacemaker, Kasumi who broached the uncomfortable silence.

"Ranma, I hope you know that you are a part of our family and we've missed you."

The little Nabiki in her wanted to add a comment about how some had missed her more than others, but Kasumi was too sensitive to the feelings of others to do that to Akane.

Hoping that Nodoka wouldn't be offended by her presumption of speaking for her, Kasumi reached across the table to hold Ranma's hand.

"Ranma Chan, your mother isn't disappointed in you or angry, but she is worried."

When Kimiko Tendo died, leaving her oldest daughter to raise her sisters in her stead, Kasumi had been woefully unprepared. In her panic she read every book on child rearing she could get her hands on. Most of them came from their family doctor, which is how she meet his young intern Tofu Ono.

In time as Kasumi and her interests both matured, she moved on to books on child psychology and medicine. Kasumi didn't hold a degree and had little experience with infants or toddlers, but when it came to teenagers she was more qualified than women half again her age.

After two years of dealing with the chaos of Ranma's life, she understood exactly what was going on inside the boy turned girl's head. The brash arrogance that was all most people saw was in truth a thin barrier hiding the fear and insecurity that lay within. She knew that more than anything Ranma craved acceptance, scrounging for whatever scraps of affection she could find. Both had been in small supply in the boy's life, Genma gave little affection and had kept his son isolated from anyone who might compete for the boy's attention and distract him from the art.

She had witnessed that when Ranma became locked in his cursed form, or when he felt his strength was lacking, he became especially desperate. Not only fearing rejection, but expecting it so strongly that he saw it whether it was there or not. She wondered if Grandfather Happosai realized how cruel he was being with the moxibustion weakness point, she wondered if he cared.

She had seen the despair in Ranma's eyes that day in the dojo. She should have expected her to try to take the honorable way out, seeking in death the approval denied her in life. Ranma couldn't see it but Genma had shown during those earlier episodes that despite his obsession and cruel teaching methods he wouldn't abandon his son, even if he refused to accept what had happened. As for Nodoka, Kasumi never doubted a mother's love, but Ranma did. Kasumi could see it in the girl's troubled eyes. Ranma was watching for the appearance of disgust in her mother's face, she was waiting for Nodoka to cast her off. Kasumi knew that if Ranma looked long enough she would find what she was seeking, whether it was there or not.

At Kasumi's words Ranma cast a shy glance in her mother's direction, looking for signs that what the Tendo girl said was true.

Still not sure how to deal with her child and grateful for Kasumi's efforts, Nodoka gave her daughter her most loving smile. Ranma gave a tentative smile in return.

Nodoka took her daughter's hand in a comforting grip. "Ranma, I'm worried about you. You've been closing me and everyone else out and I don't know how to help you. Now I know you won't try to hurt yourself but there is more to being healthy then your body."

Ranma straightened up, doing her best to look strong.

"Don't worry mom, I'm okay. I can handle it."

Nodoka gave her a reassuring smile before she disagreed. "I know your strong Ranma and I'm very proud of you, but after what happened at school this morning Headmaster Hasegawa isn't so confident. He insists that I take you to see a counselor."

Ranma's response was exactly what she expected.

"I don't need to see no head doctor, I'm fine on my own."

"Baka." Akane couldn't sit by and watch anymore. If possible she was even more worried then Nodoka. "Don't try and tell us you're fine, we know better."

"I'm not a Kuno! I'm not crazy!"

"You baka! No one said you were crazy!"

Ranma and Akane yelling at each other wasn't going to help the situation, so Kasumi acted to head them off before it got worse.

"Enough!" She yelled.

Kasumi yelling was something only Akane had heard before and even she couldn't remember the last time it had happened. Everyone, even Nodoka, stopped to stare at her, shocked into silence.

Kasumi rewarded their attention with a gentle smile. "Ranma, you don't have to be crazy to see a counselor. For most people they are simply someone who will listen to them when they are confused or experiencing a difficult time."

Ranma looked at her, confusion on her face.

"Why can't I just talk to you or mom?"

"Because we are too close to you. Sometimes a person needs someone who, well, who doesn't really care. Someone who can listen to them without being personally involved."

Ranma had a stubborn pout on her face.

"I won't play the role of freak for some stranger, they wouldn't believe me anyway."

Nodoka couldn't let Kasumi bare the burden alone, Ranma was her child and her responsibility.

"Ranma Chan, you don't have to tell them about the curse. You can talk about what is going on without giving details. As far as the counselor is concerned you are just another..."

"Girl?" Ranma finished for her in a despondent voice.

Everyone at the table let out a sigh. That was the heart of the problem.

Nodoka leaned as close as she could to her child.

"Ranma, I know you don't want to admit it but you are a girl now, you have to learn to accept that if you are ever going to be happy."

Ranma fought against it but she was clearly on the verge of tears. "So I have to accept being weak?" She asked in a small voice.

Akane was also struggling with her emotions, only in her case it was her temper.

"Ranma, being a girl doesn't make you weak."

Ranma's response was to raise her hands before her, holding them palms open about four inches apart. She was focusing her will on the space in between and Akane recognized that she was trying to form a ball of chi. She tried for several minutes until one lone tear was sliding down her cheek, then gave up, dropping her hands into her lap.

In a voice so soft the others could barely hear it, she said "But I am."

Then in an even softer voice, she added "I can't even perform a Shi Shi Hokidan."

No one knew what to say to that. The absence of Ranma's chi was a puzzle not even Cologne understood.

Akane decided to take a different tact.

"Ranma, the school called the police and if you don't go to see the counselor than aunt Nodoka, your mother, will be in trouble. They might even decide you can't live with her anymore. Promise me you will do what they ask, for your mother if not for yourself."

It was approaching lunch time when Nodoka and her daughter left the Tendo's to return to their home in Suginami. Ranma wasn't happy about it but she promised Akane and her mother that she would see the counselor. The rumble in her stomach reminded her that there was someone else she needed to see.

"Mom, can we stop by Ucchan's? I haven't seen her since..." She hesitated, still not able to talk about that day in the dojo without being overwhelmed by pain and disappointment. "I don't want her to think I've forgotten her, she is my oldest friend."

Her request brought a smile to Nodoka's face. Even as upset as she was, Ranma still thought about the feelings of her friends. It was proof that her little boy was still there, in spite of all the changes.

"Of course we can dear."

Ucchan's restaurant hadn't changed any since the last time Ranma had been there weeks ago, all though to her it felt like an eternity. It was still a little early and the lunch crowd had yet to arrive so the only people in the restaurant were its regular occupants, Ukyo and Konatsu.

Ukyo was behind the counter pre-heating the grill, mixing and preparing batter for the lunch rush. The kimono wearing kunoichi was fluttering about the dinning area, arranging menus and colorful bottles of topping sauce. The cross dressing boy had such feminine grace and beauty that even knowing the truth it was hard to believe he wasn't really a girl. A wave of bitter resentment passed over Ranma, why couldn't Konatsu be the one turned into a girl? He wanted to be one, or at least he already was in his mind.

The small bell above the door announced their entrance, drawing the attention of the restaurateurs.

Well trained in their craft, Konatsu was already moving towards the door and Ukyo part way through her customary greeting before either recognized who had entered. Once they did the practiced smiles grew genuine, while in Ukyo's case a tenuous shadow of pain momentarily passed over her face.

"Ranchan!" she cried, racing around the counter to greet her friend with a quick hug.

Ranma at first cringed from the affectionate gesture, unconsciously expecting another girl to explode in jealous competition for his attention. She had to remind herself that the fiancée wars were over and no one won, least of all him. Forcing herself to relax, she did her best to return her friend's embrace. She found that without the fear and pressure that it might be misconstrued as something else, being held by the other girl was surprisingly pleasant. Allowing her to forget her loss for just a moment.

For the second time that day, she heard a question she never wanted to hear.

"Ranchan, what are you wearing! Is that a sailor fuku?"

The afternoon spent with Ucchan was one of the most pleasant Ranma had enjoyed with the girl since they were small children. For the first time since they were reunited the two sat and just talked like friends, without the burden of their fathers' broken promises and engagements. Ranma could have happily spent the afternoon talking but the arrival of the lunch crowd drew their time to a close. Now Ranma and her mother were riding a bus back to Suginami. Nodoka had yet to tell Ranma about visiting the headmaster after school and took the opportunity to do so during the trip. She was pleasantly surprised when her daughter accepted the need to do so without complaint. The visit to Nerima, seeing Akane and talking with Ukyo, had left her feeling a little drained and for the first time in weeks, relaxed. It also helped that she was distracted by the memory of Akane's lips pressed against her own. Touching her pouty lips with light brushes of her fingertips, she couldn't help but wonder if the tomboy could still love her even as a girl.

Fifteen minutes before classes were scheduled to let out, priest Hsaio arrived at the headmaster's office for his first meeting with Nodoka's daughter, Ranma. He was dressed not in his finest robes, but in his most comfortable and least intimidating. He felt a casual approach would best serve to put the troubled teen at ease. The rain hadn't started up again and the sun was shinning through a break in the clouds providing a much appreciated reprieve from the perpetual damp that had enshrouded Tokyo for the last two weeks, so he had taken a gamble and left his visitor's umbrella at the shrine.

When he arrived it wasn't the headmaster who waited to greet him, but assistant headmaster Fumio Ikeda. With a bow and a friendly smile, Mr. Ikeda informed him that Headmaster Hasegawa was currently busy with first of term business but he promised to join them as soon as possible. In the mean time he directed Hsaio to a seat in the outer office and offered him some tea while he waited.

What Hsaio really wanted was access to a phone so he could call his brethren of the cloth to discuss his most recent dream vision. He was anxious to figure out who the kami in his dream was and find this 'sister' he was supposed to help. It was all so far beyond his comprehension and he hoped the others could help make sense of it.

That is what he wanted, instead he accepted the offer of tea and sat down to wait. For now he would have to be content with his own meditations on the subject.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the arrival of a familiar face.

Nodoka and her child arrived at Suginami High mere minutes after classes ended and the halls were filled to capacity with students rushing to and fro to different clubs and after school activities, both on and off campus. Exchanging their street shoes for slippers, Ranma had borrowed Akane's running shoes, they then began the difficult task of wending their way through the rushing crowds to the headmaster's office. When they arrived the secretary Ms. Ishii wasn't there, instead the assistant headmaster was waiting to greet them and he wasn't alone.

Ranma didn't spare even a moment of attention on the assistant headmaster, the entirety of her focus was aimed at the other man seated in the room. He was an old man with only a fringe of gray hair left encircling his crown. She could tell he wasn't an artist or even an athlete by the way he moved, though his thin frame was clearly quite fit and strong for his advanced years. He radiated an aura of benevolent kindness and his priestly raiment was well lived in, marking him as a humble and unassuming man. There was nothing intimidating or threatening about him.

He scared the hell out of her.

Nodoka was neither surprised nor offended to find the headmaster's assistant waiting for them instead of Mr. Hasegawa himself. She understood that the headmaster would be busy on this the first day of classes and Mr. Ikeda was easy on the eyes with a boyish charm she found appealing. She cast a speculative look towards her daughter, hoping beyond hope that somehow Ranma had noticed as well. She didn't hold out much hope and wasn't surprised to find her daughter wasn't paying the handsome young man the slightest bit of attention. Instead of seeing the subtle signs of a young girl faced with a desirable man, her child's manner and face bore signs of suppressed fear. Nodoka had been so focused on Fumio that she didn't even notice the other man in the room. It wasn't until she followed the line of Ranma's intense gaze that she saw a familiar and unexpected face.

"Priest Hsaio, this is a pleasant surprise." She greeted the old man with a bow.

"This is my child, Ranma. Ranma I would like you to meet Priest Hsiao, he is the keeper of the Kandagawa shrine and an old friend."

When Nodoka entered the room Hsiao was pleased to note that the headmaster had been right, she wasn't carrying her sword anymore. He then turned his eyes towards that for which the sword had served as a surrogate, her child. Hsiao had known Nodoka for years, since before she married and seeing Ranma he now knew the headmaster was right about two other things as well; Ranma was definitely a girl and she was clearly Nodoka's child. The little red head was a near perfect replica of her mother at that age. He gave the girl his warmest smile and at Nodoka's unspoken invitation was stepping closer, when to his dismay he saw the teen shrink back in fear hiding behind her mother.

After her experience at the shrine the presence of a Shinto priest, no matter how non threatening, was enough to make Ranma nervous. Learning that this priest was the keeper of that same shrine was enough to terrify her. Without consciously meaning to she placed her mother between herself and the old man.

Showing her his teeth, he bowed and said "It is an honor to meet you Miss Saotome."

Then he had the audacity to add "I mean you no harm, there is no reason for you to be afraid."

That did it.

"I ain't afraid of nothing." She bit out. The unintended insult was enough to stiffen her spine and bring her out from behind her mother.

"Don't be rude dear." Nodoka chastised her. "Priest Hsiao is an old friend, you can trust him." She couldn't understand why Ranma would be threatened by the clergyman, was this something Genma had taught him?

She bowed to Hsiao, her manner apologetic.

"I must apologize for my child's rude behavior."

She held that pose, waiting for the priest's response.

Seeing her mother's shame left Ranma feeling guilty. Not for the way she responded to the priest, but for causing her mother shame. She too bowed before the priest, though she never took her eyes off of him.

"I'm sorry if I have caused offense. My mother is not to blame for my actions, it's my fault not hers." She too held her pose, waiting for her mother to act first.

Hsiao looked upon the bowing women, not sure what to do. He didn't know why Ranma was so threatened by him, but if he was going to help her he would have to gain her trust. Trying hard to look and sound friendly, he quickly acted to reassure them.

"There is no offense. Please, forget that anything was said."

He reached out, directing the women to rise from their bowed position. He was more than a little disturbed by the way Ranma flinched back, the spark of fear in her eyes when it looked like he might touch her. 'What could cause her to be afraid of a priest?' He wondered. Only a few possibilities came to mind but they made up for their small number with their terrible nature.

Standing on the sidelines, watching events unfold from the outside, Headmaster Hasegawa was equally disturbed by Ranma's reaction to Hsiao. He worried that maybe inviting the priest's aid was a serious mistake. He had hoped that she would find a priest to be less intimidating than a therapist, and given that Hsiao was already known to her mother had felt safe in his presumption. Now it seemed like she would have found a policeman's uniform less threatening than the priest's simple robes. Hasegawa was an educator and did his best to stay in touch with what was happening in his field, both in Japan and the world at large. He knew about the problems and scandals being suffered in the West, cases were priests had abused the trust placed in them to victimize children. He didn't want to believe such could ever happen in Japan but after dealing with children for so long he knew that things he didn't want to believe in were happening all of the time. Could Ranma have been hurt by a man of the cloth in the past? If so then he feared she was in worse shape than her mother or even he himself had suspected. He decided that as soon as they left he would have to call Dr. Kimura and describe what was happening to her. Hopefully she would have some idea of how to approach the potential problem, or even a better idea of what the problem might be. For now, maybe it would be best if he separated the two.

"Miss Ranma, could I speak with you in my office for a moment?"

Ranma was embarrassed by how quickly she took him up on his offer of escape, she nearly ran him over in her rush to leave the priest behind. She wasn't afraid to leave her mother alone with him, she wasn't the one the shrine tried to take away.

After seating her in his office, the headmaster offered Ranma a cup of tea but she told him she didn't want any. Growing up Ranma had little experience with the little niceties of society like drinking tea, so she didn't find it to be a source of comfort the way so many others did. Deciding that it would be rude to drink in front of her, and having imbibed more than enough already that day, Hasegawa decided to forgo pouring a cup for himself and just took his seat on the other side of the desk. That monolithic piece of furniture might seem intimidating at first glance, but he had found that placing such a large obstacle between himself and a student gave the children a sense of security, as if it was protecting them from him.

"Ranma," he asked, careful to modulate his voice, keeping a neutral tone. "can you tell me what happened this morning?"

Figuring that she was already apologizing to everyone for no good reason, Ranma decided it would probably be best to continue the trend.

"I'm sorry I disrupted class and left school grounds."

Hasegawa could tell that she wasn't really sorry, nor did she care what he thought, but he was exercising great patience with her. It was something he was very good at, after all these years he had better be.

"Your mother told me that you returned to the home were you had been staying, the Tendo's. Why couldn't you wait till after classes ended?"

Ranma routinely stood unflinching in the fires of combat, keeping his cool when threatened with physical harm. He had never been good at dealing with social or emotional pressure and permanently becoming a girl hadn't changed that. Faced by the headmaster's questions she floundered, her mind drawing a blank. Not having a clue what to say had never stopped him from speaking out in the past and she was no different now.

"I...what do I need to know about dead guys who talked funny? I'm a martial artist, all this school stuff won't help me in a fight, so why should I bother?"

Ranma was still a lousy liar and for someone as used to dealing with teenage subterfuge as Mr. Hasegawa, her attempts at diverting him were as transparent as freshly cleaned glass. While he could tell that she did carry some of that attitude about school, he could also tell that she didn't want to tell him the real reason she had fled in such a panic. He decided that a soft approach would be best.

"Ranma, I understand that there has been a lot of changes in your life recently but you can't disrupt class, it's not fair to the other students."

A bitter chuckle escaped before she could succeed in squelching it. 'A lot of changes', if he only knew.

When the headmaster took Ranma into his office, leaving Nodoka and Hsiao alone, she bowed once more to the priest.

"Again Hsiao, I am sorry for my child's behavior. I don't know why she would treat you so disrespectfully. Please, forgive me."

"Mrs. Saotome, Nodoka, there is nothing you need to apologize for. Your daughter is going through a difficult time right now, we have to forgive a certain amount of inappropriate behavior. Besides, she wasn't actually being disrespectful."

"How can you say that, she nearly attacked you." Nodoka quailed in shame.

"Nodoka, I don't know why but your daughter is genuinely afraid of me. She wasn't going to attack me, she was waiting for me to attack her. Do you have any idea why she would feel so threatened by a priest?"

He was almost too afraid to ask, you never knew how a proud woman like Nodoka would respond but he felt this was something that couldn't be ignored.

"I know this might be too private to discuss but did something happen to Ranma, maybe giving her a reason to be afraid?"

Nodoka was older and more experienced but Ranma was very much her daughter and while Nodoka might be better at keeping up a proper facade, her emotions were still easily read by those who are sensitive to such things. People like Hsiao. He could see the pain and regret she felt when he asked her about her child and he knew what her answer would be.

"Nothing that I know of, I will ask..."

She hesitated and he knew her admission came with some shame.

"There are others who would know better than I, I will ask them."

Hsiao placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know how much you have missed your daughter,"

She flinched at the word daughter, he wondered if she was ashamed that she couldn't provide her husband with a son like Hasegawa thought.

"I only want to help her and you. Something weighs heavily upon her, dimming an otherwise bright spirit. I had hoped to speak with her directly, but after seeing her reaction I am not so sure that would be appropriate."

Nodoka had known Hsiao for most of her life, had even been friends with one of his daughters in school. Visiting his shrine had brought her comfort during her long wait for Genma and Ranma's return. She had looked forward to introducing him to her son and considered asking him to preside over Ranma's and Akane's wedding, if doing so wouldn't put him in danger or embarrass her too much. She wanted him to be a part of her child's life and believed he could help, if they could get past Ranma's fear.

"Hsiao, maybe if she met you in a more comfortable environment. I would be honored if you would join us in our home for dinner tomorrow night. I can even invite the Tendo girls, if Ranma doesn't feel safe in their company then I don't know what else we could possibly do."

He bowed to her in return.

"It is I who would be honored Mrs. Saotome."

At that moment they were interrupted by Mr. Hasegawa opening his door and asking Nodoka if she could join them in his office.

Hsiao and Nodoka said goodbye and he promised to come over the next evening before leaving.

Nodoka joined the headmaster and her daughter in his office. She could tell that Ranma wanted to leave, she was tense with pent-up emotions. When Hasegawa asked her if she had spoken to Ranma about seeing the counselor, he carefully avoided the word psychiatrist, she told him that she had and that while Ranma didn't want to she promised to go. When he asked Ranma herself, she told him that she never broke a promise. She spoke with an emotional intensity that let him know she meant it. Giving the ladies the particulars of Ranma's appointment with Dr. Kimura, along with his assurances that she was someone they could trust, he bid them good day and saw them out.

Author's notes:

I know some are going to feel that I am reaching with the Tendo girls, creating a tenuous connection just to keep Akane with Ranma. All I can say is that it is fate and part of my story.

Does anyone know why the document manager is now erasing all of my attempts to mark a page break?


	9. Chapter 9 Words of Discomfort

Chapter 8: Words of Discomfort

When Nabiki announced her return home after school there was a hard edge of anger to her voice, she didn't hear Kasumi's customary response of welcome from the kitchen. Instead her older sister greeted her at the door and with a quick glance up the stairs, informed her that they needed to talk. Then not giving her a chance to respond, asked her to join her in the dojo and left her standing there in confused silence.

Nabiki really wanted to hunt down Akane and give her a piece of her mind. Not only about how much money her little stunt had cost this morning, but also about that worthless Ranma. The boy was gone, the engagement off and it was well past time for everyone to get over it and move on. If their mother was still alive then Nabiki was confident this whole engagement would have been canceled before the Saotomes ever darkened their door.

She decided that would have to wait. Kicking off her shoes she followed Kasumi past the kitchen and out to the dojo.

Kasumi was alone in the dojo and once Nabiki entered the oldest Tendo closed the door, ensuring their privacy. Nabiki started to ask her what was up, but she was shocked into silence by the anger in her older sister's eyes. An angry Kasumi was as rare as hen's teeth and not to be taken lightly.

"Do you know what happened at school today?" Kasumi asked, her voice taut, eyes searing. Being reminded of all the money she lost rekindled Nabiki's own anger, enough to forget this was Kasumi she was talking to.

"Yes I know what happened. Little sister freaked out and ran away like a spoiled brat!"

The sharp sound of flesh striking flesh broke through her icy shell and Nabiki stood there with her hand on her stinging cheek. She couldn't believe Kasumi had slapped her.

"Do you have any idea how much those boys have hurt Akane? Do you even care?" Kasumi was livid and for the first time that she could remember, Nabiki felt unwelcome in her own home.

"Akane came home in tears, her spirit broken. How would you like it if every morning a group of would be rapists attacked you?" Now Kasumi's voice and face added disgust to anger. "How would you like it if your own sister was encouraging it so she could profit from your fear and pain?"

Nabiki didn't take well to being pushed around, she was the pusher not the pushie.

"Who do you think pays the bills around here, Daddy? Without me Akane would have been practicing her ridiculous art in an apartment, while someone else was cooking in mother's kitchen! Don't you dare judge me, I've done what I had too to keep us in house and home with no help from any of you!"

How dare Kasumi treat her this way after all she had done for this family!

Kasumi didn't back down, if anything she became so focused in anger Nabiki started to feel a chill.

"If that is the way you feel little sister, then I'll make this easy for you. Tomorrow I am going to keep Akane home from school. The day after that I will personally escort her to class and if I see one sign of those boys or that arrogant popinjay you like so much, I will take Akane somewhere else to live and you will only have to take care of yourself. Something your very good at."

With an abrupt turn, Kasumi left the dojo.

Nabiki heard her in the kitchen when she reentered the house but she didn't stop to continue their conversation. She didn't even hunt down Akane the way she had originally intended. No, what she felt like was eating an expensive meal at someone else's expense and she knew just who to call. If Kasumi wanted the horde dealt with then fine, she could scatter them easy enough, but Kuno was another matter entirely. The kendoist was too deluded to be swayed by threats or blackmail. He required a different form of handling. If she was going to keep him away from the little princess she would have to distract him and she knew exactly how to do it.

Since Ranma was no longer a part of this household she could deal with the boy.

Let Kuno haunt Suginami's gates instead of Furinkan's, that would fix their problems. Who knows, maybe she could even take bets on the way it would turn out.

Grabbing her shoes and an umbrella, the sky was growing as dark as her mood, she headed out to take care of business.

****(Page Break)

Nodoka and Ranma walked home in silence, hurrying to beat the rain that was now threatening to fall again. Once they entered the Saotome home, Ranma went to her room to change out of her school uniform while Nodoka went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Dinner passed quietly and afterwards they cleaned up together, Nodoka washed while Ranma dried. It had become a daily ritual for them and like always Nodoka would try to draw her reticent daughter into conversation. Tonight she decided to broach a more difficult subject, she only hoped their visit to Nerima had brought Ranma back far enough that she would tell her mother what she needed to know.

"Ranma dear."

"Yea mom?"

As Ranma reached for the next plate Nodoka took her child's hand in her own, soap bubbles running off of her fingers onto Ranma's. Nodoka lifted her arm up over her daughter's head while still holding her hand. Now she was holding the younger girl from behind, expressing her love and support, while simultaneously ensuring that Ranma couldn't run away.

"Why are you afraid of Hsiao?"

Ranma swallowed hard, struggling to get it past the lump forming in her throat.

"I ain't afraid of nothing, certainly not no old man." The words were bold enough, but her voice lacked it usual conviction. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than her mother.

"I don't doubt your courage dear," Nodoka's voice was filled with warmth and pride. "you have more than proven yourself to me. Still, Hsiao made you uncomfortable and I believe it was because he is a priest."

"Honey, did something happen on your training trip? Something involving a priest that...a priest that hurt you in some way?"

Ranma really was rather naive and it never occurred to her what her mother was really asking, or even that such a thing might have happened to anyone. So it was with innocent confusion coloring her voice that she asked "No momma, why would a priest try to hurt me?"

The girl's clear lack of understanding drew a sigh of relief from her mother. If Ranma had no clue what she might have meant then surely nothing had ever happened to him, at least nothing like she heard about in the news. Still, her child had been afraid and there had to be a reason.

"Did Genma teach you that priests are bad or not to be trusted?" If this was her husband's fault...

"Pops, no...sure pop doesn't listen to them when they get all preachy, telling him he shouldn't do this or that but he never said anything worse about them then calling priests a bunch of busy bodies. Why, we stopped at several shrines during our training trip. You can find lots of martial arts secret techniques hidden away or known only to old priests. They almost always shared their food with us too and you know how Pops feels about people who feed him."

She sounded sincere, so why did she have problems now. Could it be Hsiao...

"Ranma, have you ever met Hsiao before today?" Nodoka was afraid of what the answer might be.

"Uh, no mom. Never seen him before in my life." Ranma was noticeably nervous, she didn't want to tell her about her disastrous visit to Hsiao's shrine. She really didn't want the priest to find out, it was bad enough the shrine wanted her it at least couldn't follow her.

Nodoka could sense that Ranma wasn't being totally truthful with her. She decided that she would have to be more blunt if she was going to get the whole story.

"Ranma dear, promise that you will tell me the truth."

Now Ranma was really nervous and she tensed up considerably. If mom kept pushing there was no way she would be able to keep what happened a secret.

"I wouldn't lie to ya momma. Well, at least not now that you know it's me. Even then I wouldn't have told you I was Ranko if I had known you would...that you wouldn't mind."

Nodoka knew Ranma was trying to divert her, trying to avoid making a promise she couldn't break. This was too important to let her hide it, even from herself.

"Ranma, please promise me."

The younger redhead hung her head in resignation.

"Okay mom, I promise."

"Promise to tell me the truth?"

"Yea, I promise to tell ya the truth, no lying."

It hurt Nodoka hearing the despair in her child's voice, but as a parent sometimes you have to do what is necessary. Even when it hurts the child your trying to protect.

"Ranma-Chan, have you ever met Hsiao before today in the Headmaster's office?"

That shouldn't leave Ranma any wiggle room, she hoped.

Ranma sighed in defeat. "No mom, I've never seen him before today. Never even heard his name before."

"Then why are you afraid of priests?"

"I ain't...look momma, I'm not afraid of priests and I'm not afraid of your friend. It's just..."

"Just what dear?"

"It's the kami. They've messed with my life so much, I just don't want to give them anymore chances to do it again. That's all, has nothing to do with no priest."

****(Page Break)

Hsaio returned to the shrine filled with frustration and worry. The frustration was over his meeting with Nodoka Saotome and her daughter. It disturbed him that the child was afraid of him, how could he help her if she wouldn't talk to him?

While some of the worry was due to Ranma and her situation, most of it was centered on an unnamed kami and his dread prediction. If he couldn't even identify the kami how was he supposed to find his 'sister'? Worse, how was he, a humble priest supposed to help stave off a thousand years of darkness?

Passing through the shrine proper, he entered his private rooms, the home he once shared with his dear departed wife and where they raised their own children. It had been years since they ever felt this empty, since Hsiao felt so alone. Retreating to his small office, he made a conference call to his fellows.

Hsiao, like most of his generation, felt lost in the high tech world the Americans had brought to Japan. Fortunately his grandchildren did not share his handicap. It was one of his grandsons, Arata who was the same age as Ranma, who set up his phone to do these conference calls. The boy was a lover of all things technical and his exuberance for the new was contagious, even filling Hsiao's old head with visions of the future. A future that could prove dismal if Hsiao failed.

No pressure, no pressure at all.

After greeting his brothers, Hsiao told Kasuo and Minori about his second near encounter with his visitor. He then went on to tell all of them about his second vision and the task the unnamed kami had laid upon him.

Among his brethren Kasuo was the expert on ancient history, Minori was the most in touch with the modern world and Takumi knew the most about the West. Hsiao's gift was for understanding the hearts of those around him. While all had their theories about Hsiao's visions, it was Kasuo who offered a possible identity for the kami from his dream.

"Hsiao, given your description of the kami in your dream, his appearance, comments about giving his sister sons vs. daughters, the presence of an empty scabbard, not to mention the preponderance of rain, I think maybe the dragon you saw might just be the eight headed Orochi Dragon. I hesitate to give name to your kami as it gives question to some of our long held beliefs, but his comments added to your vision, the one kami who best fits what you have seen is the kami of storms himself, Susanoo."

"How could that be?" Hsiao asked in disbelief. "You all know who Susanoo's sister is."

"Yes." Kasuo responded. "No less than the sun, which you saw fall to earth."

The priests fell silent, each considering the ramifications of what the visions might mean if Kasuo was correct.

It was Takumi and his dry sense of humor that first broke the silence. "It would fit with the fall of darkness, not to mention Susanoo's unusual relationship with his sister. They did have children together after all."

A fearful shudder went up and down Hsiao's spine, not only at the possible importance of the kami's calling for him but also Takumi's statement bordered on the irreverent. It wasn't a good idea to offend the kami, especially if they had a tendency to visit personally.

"Impossible." Minori said. "How could something as significant as Amaterasu falling from heaven not be in our histories? That is not the sort of thing that would just be forgotten."

"Isn't it?" Kasuo asked. "Remember, much of what we know of Shinto history was shaped by the Meiji Emperor's refocusing of it on the Emperor's own descent from Amaterasu and his subsequent divine right to rule. Telling the people that she no longer ruled in heaven could undermine his right to rule on Earth, don't you think?"

"This is starting to sound like a bad movie. All we need now are killer albinos." Clearly Minori wasn't comfortable with the direction such speculation was taking them.

An argument wasn't going to get them anywhere, so Hsiao interrupted with a more immediate concern than the identity of the kami.

"It is not his identity that concerns me, but the whereabouts of his sister. How are we going to help her if we can't even find her. Even if I do stumble across her path again I doubt I can catch her. She might not even be in Suginami anymore, she was last headed towards Nerima."

Surprisingly it was Takumi who offered words of reassurance.

"Be calm brother. I seriously doubt this kami, who ever he may be, would tell you that she was part of your flock if he didn't believe she would return to Suginami. In all likely hood she will probably come to you. It may not be necessary for you to seek her out."

Hsiao let out a deep sigh. "I hope your right, today seems to be my day for failing. Perhaps it would be best if we each meditate more upon this. Maybe tomorrow we will be better able to ascertain the truth of things."

The others agreed and each said goodbye before hanging up. All but Takumi, he told Hsiao that he had news about Soun Tendo of Nerima.

"Have you learned anything that might help me connect with young Ranma?" Hsiao asked.

"I'm afraid not. In fact what I have learned doesn't fit with what you have been told. Could it be possible that the Saotomes have misrepresented themselves to you?"

"No." Hsiao answered without hesitation. "I have known Nodoka Saotome for most of her life and she would never knowingly try to mislead me. As for Ranma, I can assure you that her pain is genuine. I fear the headmaster is right, given time I believe she will seek to end her life."

"If that is so then I must be looking at the wrong Soun Tendo."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because while the Soun Tendo who is on the city council does own a dojo, he doesn't have any sons only daughters. You did say that Ranma Saotome was engaged to marry his son didn't you?"

Hsiao frowned in frustration. "That is what the headmaster told me, I haven't yet heard the story directly from Nodoka or her daughter. I have an appointment to join them for dinner in their home tomorrow, I will ask them then." More frustration, he didn't let it show to his friend. "Thank you for trying brother, I appreciate your help."

"I am honored to help brother. Call me tomorrow with anything you learn. In the mean time I will try to find another Tendo who might fit what we know. Good night Hsiao."

Hsiao hung up the phone, his heart heavy. He didn't know if he should hope the kami would visit him again tonight, or fear his displeasure. These are concerns for tomorrow, he told himself. Tonight he still had a shrine to maintain and he had neglected his duties too long already.

****(Page Break)

After dinner Ranma went outside to practice in defiance of the threatening clouds above. While her daughter was busy, Nodoka decided to take the opportunity to call the Tendos and invite them to dinner. Leaving the rear veranda where she usually watched Ranma practice, she took up the phone in the hall and dialed the Tendo home. She wasn't surprised when Kasumi answered.

"Kasumi dear, this is Nodoka Saotome. I have a favor to ask of you...Thank you, I appreciate your willingness to help...Yes, Ranma and I love you too. That is in fact why I'm calling you now. I have asked an old friend, a Shinto priest to join Ranma and I for dinner tomorrow night. I'm hoping that he might be able to help her accept the changes in her life. He helped me when I was struggling, but Ranma is uncomfortable being around a priest...No Kasumi, I don't know of any reason why she would be. Ranma told me she was just afraid of inviting the kami into her life, afraid they would cause her more pain. I was hoping that you and your sisters could join us for dinner as well. Perhaps if you are here Ranma will relax enough for my friend to speak with her. I know I am placing a great burden upon your family, but...Thank you, I can never repay your kindness...I look forward to seeing you. Tomorrow night then. Good night dear."

Hanging up the phone and returning to the main room, Nodoka's eyes fell upon the Saotome honor sword where it rested upon the wall. She was ashamed that she had left it lying in the mud at the park, but at the time, seeing her child baring her neck to its blade, she had wanted nothing more than to be rid of it and all it represented. The city groundskeeper found it, along with the tanto and Ranma's letter. Ranma was well known in that part of Nerima and the groundskeeper had taken the sword and the other things to the Tendo's. Kasumi's young man, Tofu Ono had returned them to Nodoka at her home. They each pretended not to recognize the significance of the accompanying letter and knife.

The letter was still sealed, Nodoka hadn't been able to bring herself to read it. The memory of that day was too fresh, the pain too great to risk revisiting the moment in her mind. Perhaps now it was time to read what her son had written in his death poem. In Nodoka's mind that day in the park was the day her son died, the day she accepted her daughter into her heart. The words he wrote in that letter were his last as a man, if she understood how he felt at that moment then maybe she would better understand the woman Ranma had become.

She had placed the letter and tanto in her drawer hidden under her panties, the one place Ranma would never find them even by accident. Decision made, she retreated to the solitude of her room and the painful task before her.

****(Page Break)

Ranma was in her mother's back yard struggling to perform a kata he had mastered when he was ten, when she felt someone watching her. At first fear flooded through her, she felt very helpless without her chi, but looking around she relaxed as her eyes fell upon the sorriest looking duck she had ever seen. There was only one duck she knew of that would be watching her through coke bottle lenses.

"Hey Mousse, what'cha doing here? Shampoo ain't around if that's who you're looking for, she..." Ranma couldn't say it out loud, couldn't give voice to the knowledge that the Chinese girl didn't want her anymore. That maybe nobody did. It was at that moment the rain started to fall.

Running to the shelter of the veranda, she looked back at the forlorn duck.

"Hey Mousse, you want to come in out of the rain. I can heat up some water, I know how much you want to be a...boy again." She gave a twinge from the emotional pain that one line embodied for her.

Mousse looked at the girl, considering his options. His first response was dictated by long habit, to denounce his rival and attack even as a duck. His second was to flee, hiding his shameful affliction. Neither course would achieve his goal though, so he discarded them. He had come hoping Ranma would...forgive him. He hoped that if she did the kami might see fit to let him change. Mousse didn't hate his curse the way the others did, he loved being able to fly, but he had no desire to finish his life with feathers on his back.

Gripping tight to his determination, with a flap and a hop he landed beside Ranma on the veranda. Leaving the sound of rain behind, he followed her across the main room and into the kitchen.

Retrieving a kettle, Ranma filled it with water then set it on the stove to heat. The two sat in uneasy silence, watching and waiting for the kettle to boil. Mousse would have said something, plead his case or spouted accusations but quacking just didn't have the desired affect. After several minutes and a couple of checks, Ranma decided the water was warm enough. Taking up the kettle she turned and poured its contents on the silent duck, watching as the water splashed and flowed across Mousse's feathers. When he didn't change she stared in stunned silence. As the truth of Mousse's situation sank in, Ranma's shock changed to horror.

"No..." Her voice was little more than a whisper.

Being trapped in her curse, losing almost everything she valued because of it, the thought of someone, anyone else suffering the same was...to Ranma it felt like it was happening to her all over again.

"No..." She said again, a little louder. Then a third time, only this time it came out as a pain filled scream.

****(Page Break)

A short time before Mousse joined Ranma in the kitchen, Nodoka entered the bedroom where she had slept alone for more than ten years. Opening her dresser drawer she pushed her unmentionables aside and consciously ignoring the knife at the bottom, withdrew a sealed letter. The paper bore light water stains, splatter from the rain falling that day. Written across its front, in her child's best handwriting, was the name 'Ranma Saotome'. Sitting on the foot of her bed, with trembling hands Nodoka broke the seal opening the letter. There on the paper, in her son's own hand, were scrawled several lines in progressively worsening print. There were also a couple of water stains, one of which had caused part of the ink to run, drops that hadn't come from the rain. Fighting to contain the tears escaping from her own eyes, Nodoka read her son's final words:

All of my life I have worked to improve in the art and prove my worth.  
Always I have done my best to keep my honor intact, no matter how hard it was.

My failures have caused pain, I am sorry.  
Many have reason to hate me, I deserve it.

I have suffered setbacks and humiliation.  
I have been forced to retreat before stronger fighters.

Every time I returned stronger.  
Every fight I ultimately won. Sometimes to my regret.

Father gave me someone worth more than the art.  
Fate made me sacrifice everything but honor to save her.

I have no regrets.  
I have nothing.

Better to die with honor, my spirit warmed by victory, by the knowledge that she will live on without me.  
Better to die with honor, then to live with the cold ashes of what might have been.

I cannot live as a man.  
I choose to die like one.

Nodoka stared at her son's letter, unable to see the words anymore through her tears. 'Did I do the right thing?' She wondered. 'Was it unfair to ask Ranma to live as my daughter, to force her to live a life she hates because of my regrets?'

She was saved from the despair of self doubt by a pain filled cry. Recognizing Ranma's voice she raced out the door and down the stairs, the letter laying forgotten on the floor.

****(Page Break)

Ranma hadn't meant to trap Mousse in his cursed form, she just wanted him to be a harmless duck. She also didn't mean for him to share her fate and again without realizing it, she drew on the latent manna within her to make her will reality.

When Ranma poured the hot water across his back to no effect, Mousse tried to think of a way to convey what he needed from her, a way to win her forgiveness. He hadn't expected her to respond the way she did. After all their fights and the shameless way Ranma kept him from Shampoo, he never expected her to be pained by his suffering. An even bigger surprise was when, well after his feathers had shed the water she poured upon him, he felt the tingling of Jusenkyo's magic. The change back to a man was so unexpected he hadn't even brought the clothing he normally carried hidden among his feathers.

When Nodoka raced into the kitchen in search of her daughter, she found her face to face with a naked boy. She can be forgiven for jumping to conclusions.

Nodoka had carried the Saotome honor sword for so long it was instinct to retrieve it when faced with the sight of her daughter being accosted by a naked young man. After ten years she didn't have to think about where the blade was, she knew and forgetting her earlier abhorrence at the sight of the sword, she snatched it up from its place of honor. Running back into the kitchen, she struggled to draw the blade free of its scabbard.

Ranma was so relieved when Mousse turned into a boy that she missed her mother's first entrance into the kitchen. Fortunately for the Chinese boy, she didn't miss her second, nor the presence of the sword in her mother's hands. She also didn't miss the outrage on her mother's face or the violent intent in her movements.

Mousse, being blinded by the shock of the change, failed to notice her entirely.

"No momma!" Ranma cried, rushing to place herself in Nodoka's path. Taking hold of the hilt and scabbard with her own small hands, she used all of her natural strength to stop the other woman from drawing the blade free of its safe confinement.

Nodoka was so surprised by Ranma's interference that she continued to struggle to draw the blade for several moments. Then when it finally caught up with her that Ranma was protecting the boy, it flashed across her mind that maybe Ranma was welcoming the boy's attention. Would she get to be a grandmother after all?

When Nodoka stopped fighting to draw her sword Ranma relaxed, shuddering in emotional release.

"Mom, this is Mousse, he's a Chinese Amazon and he..." While explaining to her mother, Ranma allowed her eyes to drift back over her shoulder to the boy in question. She had been so upset thinking him locked that she hadn't registered the fact that he was naked. Why would she? After all they were both guys...err, at least they had been.

Suddenly realizing what this looked like, what her mother was thinking, she turned bright red. Sputtering, she averted her eyes. "Mousse! The furo is down the hall! Go there, now!"

The Chinese boy was so elated at having changed back he also forgot he was naked, or that there were two women watching him. Well, one and a half women anyway. Mousse may have poor eyesight and he may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he was trained to act quickly and without hesitation and that is what he did. Careful to avoid getting too close to Ranma or her mother, Mousse disappeared down the hall and into the furo.

After the denuded Amazon disappeared from sight, Ranma turned back to her mother. There was a strange gleam in Nodoka's eye that sent an instinctive shiver down the girl's spine. What could her mother be thinking?

"Ranma," Nodoka asked, her voice devoid of emotion. "why was there a naked boy in our kitchen?"

"It's not what it looks like, I can explain!"

Ranma licked her lips nervously, the speculative look on her mother's face was scaring her.

"That was Mousse, he followed Shampoo and the old ghoul from China."

Nodoka looked at her daughter, one eyebrow arched in question.

"That explains who he is, but why was he naked?"

"Uh, well he has a Jusenkyo curse and he just changed back."

"Oh, were you always naked when you changed back?"

"No, not always..." Ranma realized how that sounded and quickly tried to head off her mother's imagination. "Mom, when I change I'm still human. My clothes don't fit very well but I can still wear them. Mousse changes into a duck, you know, a small bird. He can't wear clothes when he changes so when he turns back he's naked."

Nodoka was trying to be patient but it had been an emotionally trying day and the effort was starting to show in her voice and manner.

"Then why did he change in front of you? Why didn't he go into the other room first?"

Now Ranma looked puzzled.

"Why would he mom? We're both guys..."

Ranma's voice trailed off, discomforted by the reminder of her current state.

"I'm still a guy." She muttered under her breath, not looking her mother in the eye.

Nodoka drew her distraught child into a comforting hug.

"I know dear, but...it's not appropriate for you to be alone with a naked boy anymore."

Holding her daughter at arms length, she placed her hand under the girl's chin, lifting her face to look her in the eye.

"Ranma, I know you still think of yourself as a man, but you're not. You are a young lady now and you're going to have to get used to that."

Ranma gave her a sour look, but held her tongue. She didn't want to get used to it.

****(Page Break)

Mousse was standing in the furo of the Saotome home with a serious problem weighing upon his mind. He was human again and that made him happier than he could have ever expected, but he was also naked and for the first time since acquiring his curse he was without clothing. What was he going to do now?

It crossed his mind that with a quick splash of water he could be a duck again, winging his way back to the cafe but after having been trapped and fearing it might be forever, he faced the prospect of being a duck again with an inordinate amount of fear.

He searched the room for anything he might wear but all he found was a stack of towels, small towels at that.

At a loss for what to do he just stood there naked, his eyes occasionally falling upon the cold water tap, sending a shiver down his spine.

****(Page Break)

Nodoka and Ranma were in the kitchen waiting for the Amazon boy's return, when after some ten minutes of wondering what was taking him so long Nodoka finally voiced a thought.

"Ranma-Chan, did your friend bring anything to wear? I mean now that he isn't a duck."

Ranma just stared at her mother for a moment, then a moment longer. The lights going on in her head she uttered a silent curse as she realized the boy was probably standing naked in the furo.

Nodoka gave her daughter a stern look.

"Ranma, it is not proper for a young lady to curse."

"Sorry momma." Ranma unthinkingly responded, her thoughts still focused on Mousse's problem.

After watching her daughter flounder in confusion for several more minutes, Nodoka threw her a rope.

"Dear, maybe you could offer your friend some of your old clothes to wear."

Ranma was filled with relief at the possibility of such an easy way of dealing with the problem.

"Yes momma." Excited, she disappeared up stairs to retrieve some clothing for the Amazon.

Sighing, Nodoka prepared tea for their unexpected guest.

When Mousse returned to the Neko-Hanten, human and wearing Ranma's red tunic and black pants, Khu Lon felt a wave of relief wash through her. 'If Ranma has forgiven the fool for attacking her,' She thought 'then hopefully whatever kami has taken an interest in her will prove just as forgiving.'

Author's Notes:

I had intended to be posting the next chapter of Hogwarts first, but it is only one third done. The next chapter of Kal'Ex is almost finished, but not quite. So instead I am posting this, the second to last chapter I have previously written up of Fallen. This means that if the rain doesn't stop and allergy season end soon…my postings will likely grow even further apart.

On a side note, I will apologize now for Ranma's death poem. I can't write poetry, much less Haiku.


	10. Chapter 10 Kuno

Chapter 9: Kuno

True to her word Kasumi kept Akane home from school the next day, Ranma wasn't so lucky.

She started the morning by calling the Tendo's, worried about what would happen when Akane arrived at Furinkan. Ranma had planned on being there, new headmaster be damned, but her mother quickly put the nix on that idea. So it came as a great relief to learn that for one day at least she wouldn't have to worry about it.

She had worried all night, trying to come up with a way to protect Akane from Kuno's horde but drew only a blank.

She couldn't depend on Ryouga, sure he would be willing and anxious to help, even with his burgeoning relationship with Akari Unryuu, but he would have gotten lost crossing the threshold of the school gates leaving Akane alone.

Maybe she could ask Mousse? Last night as he shared tea with her and her mother he had been friendly enough. Apparently now that he no longer saw Ranma as a rival for Shampoo's affections he was leaving their previous hostility behind, forgotten in the dust.

That might work. Sure with his eye sight he wouldn't be of much help protecting Akane in a crowd, but everyone at school had seen what the Chinese boy could do and his presence alone would scare off most of the horde. Well, everyone but Kuno that is.

It was something to consider but not right now, right now she had a more immediate problem. Namely one unwanted appointment with a nosy head shrinker.

Kasumi said all the counselor would do is listen but what was Ranma supposed to say, the truth? If she did she would be in a padded room before night fall. It wasn't like anyone could help her anyway, not with her problem. She was glad pops wasn't here, she missed him but hated to think of what he would have to say about her seeing a shrink.

'I don't need no doctor to tell me my life sucks.'

Ranma always was an optimist.

****(Page break)

As Ranma approached the gates of school she did her best to prop up her flagging spirit. Today would be her first full day of classes and she wasn't looking forward to facing the other students after her abrupt departure the day before. It was embarrassing enough to be wearing the dark blue skirt, she didn't need them thinking her a head case to boot. She just hoped no one found out about her appointment with the school shrink that afternoon, that she was sure would be the worst thing that could happen. As soon as she passed through the gate she knew she was wrong, much worse was going to happen.

She was making her way up the walk between the rows of cedar trees when she saw something flying towards her out of the corner of her eye. It wasn't very big or traveling all that fast, so even without chi to boost her reflexes she managed to pluck the approaching object from the air.

She immediately wished she hadn't, for there in her hand was a single red rose.

Her mind was just beginning to grasp what it meant when his words erased all question and hope.

"Pig tailed girl, it is I, your true love, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder and rising star of the kendo world."

It was her worst nightmare, Kuno had found her and she had her suspicions as to how. Rushing to embrace her, Kuno was not surprised when she dodged his attempt but he could see that she did so with less speed then in the past. She also hadn't struck out at him.

'Surely' he thought, 'this is a sign that she does not truly wish to avoid my sweet embrace.'

He was forced to conclude that in spite of Nabiki's assurances that the foul sorcerer was gone, his vile spell yet held his love in thrall. Ceasing his attempts to catch her, he stepped back and bowing drew his bokken.

"Fear not my love, Saotome's foul spell may yet bind thee but I will break it, freeing you to admit your love for me. My honor will accept not that thee be held further, kept from returning my noble embrace with all the passion of a maiden in flower. Though it pains me, I strike!"

****(Page break)

Ranma hadn't attracted any attention when she entered the school grounds. She was just another girl in a school uniform after all. While pretty she hadn't been in school long enough for anyone to recognize her, not after her abrupt departure the day before.

When Kuno came out into the open wearing a traditional Hakima and a bokken, he drew a lot more attention.

Especially from the girls who watched with just a little jealousy as the tall handsome boy approached the unknown red head. When he started spouting off mangled verse in his best stage voice they thought it was kind of romantic, if poorly carried out.

The boys universally thought him a clown but watched to see if he crashed and burned, or if girls really went for that sort of thing. Not that any of them would ever have the nerve to follow his example.

Now everyone in the courtyard was watching and waiting to see the outcome. Their expectant gazes turned to shocked amazement when the self proclaimed Blue Thunder attacked. Frozen in disbelief, they watched as Ranma dodged his repeated strikes. Then their amazement turned to horrified disbelief as he finally connected, a glancing blow to the head sending the poor girl crumbling to the ground.

Now it was Kuno who was shocked, in all the times he had confronted the pig tailed girl he had never once connected and certainly never that easily.

"Pig tailed girl, is this some form of trick? I mean, are you waiting for me to lower my guard?"

When she still didn't answer he knelt down beside her, shaking her shoulder lightly, watching for a response.

"My love, are you...okay?"

When she still didn't respond to his prodding Kuno started to worry that this was the result of a last act of vindictiveness on the part of the foul Saotome, that the spells that once bound her to the sorcerer were responsible. Angered by his goddess' suffering, he raised his bokken to the heavens to declare his oath of vengeance.

He was interrupted as his actions finally drew a response.

Not from the unconscious Ranma, but from the other students watching.

Thinking he was about to finish her off, the others in the courtyard started yelling. The girls screaming for someone to save the poor girl.

Kuno, being firmly wrapped up in his delusion, hearing their cries stood with weapon raised, searching for the one who surely must have returned to invoke such an outpouring of fear and anger. As he searched for Ranma Saotome he was surprised when first the students and teachers, then the arriving police all seemed to focus on him.

The Kuno family lawyers were not surprised to hear from the police, nor were they surprised when they heard the charges, they were dismayed when they learned he wasn't in the custody of the Nerima police. It wouldn't be impossible to effect the young heir's release, but he wouldn't be home in time for dinner.

****(Page break)

Ranma wasn't surprised to wake from unconsciousness, without her chi it was inevitable that Kuno would hit her eventually. No, what surprised her was waking up in a bed instead of on the ground, that was new. Fingers bunching up the sheet beneath her she cracked open her eyes to look around. Bare walls, curtain dividers, antiseptic smell, yep, she was in the nurse's office.

When she tried to sit up it felt like someone had driven a red hot railroad spike into her temple and she fell back, a wave of nausea threatening to reacquaint her with that mornings breakfast. Raising a hand to the pain in her head she found a cold wet cloth draped over her forehead.

As if the raising of her arm was a signal she heard voices, followed by faces looking down at her. First a strange woman in a nurses uniform, then Headmaster Hasegawa followed by a man in a police officer's uniform.

"Lousy Kuno" she muttered, "why couldn't he stay in Nerima?"

She didn't say it out loud but in her head she also added a curse upon Nabiki, there was no other way Kuno could have known where to find her.

"Miss Saotome...Miss Saotome." Mr. Hasegawa placed his large hand over her small one, trying to get her attention.

Ranma opened her fists, releasing the bunched up sheet held within.

"Yeah" she answered, wincing from the pain caused by the movement of her jaw muscles where they passed over her temple.

"I've called your mother, she should be here soon."

Ranma felt a wave of fear wash over her out of reflex, only to have it shatter upon an even greater wave of pain. Fighting to organize her thoughts, she tried to explain.

"Wasn't my fault. Kuno...I didn't..." Her excuse was cut short by nausea, dry heaves robbing her of her voice.

The headmaster sat on the bed beside her, arm wrapped around her for support. The nurse was standing behind him, bucket ready just in case. Officer Sato, the same officer who spoke with Hsiao the day before about her fleeing the school, patiently waited until she was ready to talk.

Once the dry heaves stopped, Hasegawa helped her take a couple of aspirin that had been waiting on the bedside table. After she washed them down with a cup of cool water he helped her lie back down. Giving her a moment to collect herself, he replaced the rag that had fallen when she attempted to sit up with a fresh one from a basin of ice water.

"Relax Miss Saotome, you're not in any trouble."

Distracted by pain, Ranma responded with an "I'm a guy, damn it." out of reflex.

Her cursing evoked a wince from the nurse and a suppressed chuckle from officer Sato. The meaning behind her statement drew a frown from Mr. Hasegawa.

"Ranma, do you know the boy who attacked you?"

"Kuno you mean? Yeah, I know him. Idiot jerk does that every morning."

Hasegawa knew she had come from a bad situation, but he never imagined anything like this.

"Is he from your old school?"

"Uh, yeah. Kuno's from Furinkan. He used to wait for Akane and me every morning. Course I used to be able to beat him. Lousy messed up chi."

Hasegawa didn't know much about martial arts or chi, but he recognized stalking when confronted by it.

"Didn't any of the teachers at Furinkan put a stop to it?"

The look she gave him told him he was an idiot.

"Uh, no...he's a Kuno."

The look on his face told her he still didn't get it. Rolling her eyes, she told him "Kuno's old man is the headmaster and he makes stick boy look sane. Ain't nobody gonna interfere. Should a seen what he did to Akane before I got there. Every morning a dozen guys would attack her, followed by Kuno. I put a stop to that," adding in a quiet murmur "but I ain't there now."

Thinking about the welcome Akane found at school the day before made her angry, so angry she forgot the pain in her head.

Voice firm with determination, Hasegawa promised her that Kuno would not be coming back to Suginami High again. To everyone's surprise, including Ranma's, she responded to his promise with a panicked "Wait!"

The headmaster looked at her, his face screwed up in consternation. "You want him to attack you again?"

"No!" Ranma yelled back, then quieted her voice before continuing. "It's just that...you see, if Kuno is here attacking me, then he won't be at Furinkan attacking Akane and if he isn't there, then maybe the others will leave her alone too."

****(Page break)

Headmaster Hasegawa returned the phone to it cradle with a tired sigh and a heart filled with dismay. He was sitting in his office, Miss Ranma Saotome's school records spread out on the large desk before him. They were a confused and confusing mess, spotty and incomplete with multiple reports of truancy bordering on parental neglect. Several times Ranma had been required to take placement exams after an extended absence. Absences that were usually ended by another truancy report in another town, with another brief return to classes. From the look of it, her father only sent her to school when forced to by the law. At least until Nerima, but then if he intended for his daughter to marry a local boy he would have to stick around and face the consequences of his actions for a change.

Reading the records it was clear that not only had Genma Saotome raised his daughter like a boy, he had even managed to maintain the fiction that she was one right from the beginning. In fact, her birth certificate recorded one Ranma Saotome to be the 'son' of Genma and Nodoka Saotome. It was almost enough to make him wonder if Ranma really was who she and her mother claimed she was.

For years she had apperantly lived under this misrepresentation, even attending an all boys school in her early teens. Studying her records the first deviation from that claim didn't appear until she arrived at Furinkan of all places. Apparently the headmaster there required all students to pass a swimming class and Ranma was listed as having attended the girls class, in which she received exemplary marks. In spite of that, during the same year, she was listed as having attended boys P.E., again receiving high marks. Though her record did contain numerous complaints about her fighting in the boys locker room, most times causing damage to the showers. There was no explanation offered for her presence in that locker room and the only action taken to remedy the situation was apparently regularly subjecting her to detention for being a delinquent.

If Hasegawa hadn't received this copy of her records directly from the Ministry for Education in Shinjuku, he would have thought this all to be an elaborate joke. Now add in this business with the Kuno boy and he couldn't deny that it was all disturbingly real. When Nodoka said her daughter had left a "bad situation" in Nerima, she was clearly engaging in one of the biggest understatements in the history of the Japanese school system.

Hasegawa had just gotten off the phone with officer Sato and the news hadn't been good. In spite of the school pressing charges when Ranma refused to, and regardless of the violent nature of the offence, officer Sato warned him that a small army of solicitors had descended on Suginami Police headquarters immediately, and I mean immediately, after the charges were filled. Their response was so quick, it was like they kept a rapid response team waiting for just such an event. He warned the headmaster that it was expected that young Kuno would be out on the streets before nightfall. Even worse, with Ranma's refusal to participate they weren't even able to obtain a legal injunction preventing him from coming after her again. All the headmaster could do was threaten to charge the samurai wannabe with trespassing if he again passed through the school's gates. He couldn't do anything about the boy accosting her on the city streets beyond.

After all these years in administration Hasegawa was used to feeling frustrated and helpless at times, but this was easily the biggest mess he had ever had to deal with. He could only pray that it didn't end in the death of a beautiful and promising young woman. Picking up the phone again he dialed the number for Dr. Kimura to advise her of the latest development. That and to wish her luck, she was going to need it.

****(Page break)

It was Ranma's second day attending Suginami High and the second day of classes she had missed. For a new beginning, this one was shaping up to be a real winner. When Nodoka arrived to find her daughter waiting in the nurse's office Ranma had tried to argue against going home. She didn't want to attend class, but her pride refused to admit that she could be laid low by one blow from Kuno's wooden sword. Her arguments might have born more weight if Ranma had been able to cross the room without stumbling. As it was she couldn't even cross the threshold without a supporting hand. At least she no longer felt like she was going to throw up every time she moved her head.

The halls were nearly empty as Ranma and her mother made their way through the school to the front entrance, but there were still a few students, teacher's aids and such, in the halls and all watched as the two passed. Word of the morning's events had quickly spread through the school and with her bright red hair Ranma was easily identified as the poor girl who was attacked. Not that the angry bruise spread across her left temple wasn't enough on its own. Unlike Furinkan, here everyone blamed Kuno and none were willing to accept what he had done no matter his name. The samurai wannabe would find a cold welcome at Suginami High School after the events of the morning.

Ranma kept her eyes firmly planted on the floor before her. Partially to stave off bouts of dizziness, but also so she wouldn't have to see the disgust she was sure was in the eyes that she could feel following her down the hall. She knew they were disgusted by her, she was disgusted by her. The knowledge that she had fallen so low that Kuno hadn't even needed to work at defeating her was eating her up inside. All of that work, all the battles won, ten years of pain and deprivation and what did she have to show for it? Tits? Whoopee!

The future before him may not have always been that bright, but now even the train at the end of the tunnel had shut off its lights. When it finally hit her it would be in the dark.

When they left the building they found Mr. Ikeda waiting with his car to convey them home. Ranma fell asleep on the way and he was obliged to carry her in. Just one more blow to her dignity. At least the falling rain blocked out the painfully bright light of the sun.

Damn Kuno, damn that stick he was so proud of, and most of all, damn her for being so weak.

****(Page break)

Akane didn't like missing school. Unlike Ranma, she actually cared about her academic future and knew that missed classes would come back to haunt her. She had already missed too many thanks to their little jaunt to China. That trip had cost her so much, she fumed at the thought that it was still taking more. Kuno wasn't helping make things any better and she swore that the next time she saw him she was going to take his stick and show him exactly what she thought of his love and attention. Then he would have good reason for his stiff posturing.

She did enjoy spending time with Kasumi though and when she learned that they were going to the Saotome's for dinner, she asked if she could help prepare something to take with them. Kasumi did a good job of hiding it, but when her little sister asked to cook something in her kitchen she felt a rush of fear shoot through her. She knew how much it meant to Akane, she didn't want to crush her moment of happiness even at the sacrifice of her beloved kitchen. Fortunately, she was struck by inspiration at just the right moment.

"That would be wonderful Akane, but instead of cooking why don't we take ice cream? I know how much Ranma really likes it, a guilty pleasure he would only indulge in as a girl. Maybe it will remind him that there are advantages to being a girl, help her accept who she is now. Does that sound good to you?" She prayed that any kami listening would save them from Akane's desire to help.

The sun maybe hiding behind the clouds again, but it seemed that the kami were smiling upon them. Akane thought it was a wonderful idea. So it was that the sisters were happily making their way to the market place when Akane was suddenly struck by an intense headache. It felt as if someone had driven a nail into her temple and she almost threw up from the unexpected pain. She stumbled against the fence, only its presence saving her from a painful tumble as a wave of dizziness swept over her.

"Oh my, Akane!" Kasumi cried when she saw her sister's near fall. "What's wrong?"

Akane shook her head, not sure how to answer.

Not waiting for an answer that wasn't coming, Kasumi wrapped her arms around her little sister and then proceeded down the road practically carrying her. They hadn't gotten very far from home when it happened and Tofu's clinic was close by. Kasumi didn't question if it was the right thing to do, she just knew that he could help. She held unwavering faith in his ability to make everything better.

When Akane realized where her sister was taking her she tried to balk, not sharing Kasumi's enthusiasm for the doctor's presence, but another wave of dizziness and nausea thwarted any attempt she might have made to escape.

****(Page break)

When Tofu saw his love enter the clinic a feeling of happiness filled him, bringing a ready smile to his face. That smile and his greeting failed him however when he caught sight of Akane leaning against Kasumi's shoulder, his eyes taking in her pale features and the slight tremors that plagued her. His professional training taking over, he rushed to the stricken girl's other side, taking some of the burden off of the flagging Kasumi.

"What happened?" He asked in his calming, professional voice.

"I don't know." Kasumi answered, a little flustered. "We were on our way to the market and everything seemed fine, when Akane suddenly took ill without warning. She nearly fell and I think she's nauseous."

Akane would have shook the doctor off, telling him she was fine but right now she hardly had the strength to hold her head up and she was afraid if she opened her mouth to speak she would prove her sister's suspicions accurate and in a very graphic manner.

"This way Akane." Tofu said, leading the sisters into the examination room. "Why don't you just lie down and I'll see if I can tell what is wrong, all right?"

Akane didn't want to comply but she was too weak to resist as the older couple pressed her down upon the mattress of the hospital bed.

Carefully examining the girl he already thought of as a little sister, Tofu did his best to figure out what was wrong but he couldn't. He could read the signs but this went outside the boundaries of his training and experience. He was relieved when only a short time later Akane's color returned and with it her strength as the pain receded and disappeared.

When Akane moved to sit up her sister was quickly at her side to help.

"What is it Tofu?" Kasumi inquired, her hands performing the unnecessary task of holding her sister upright. Akane would have complained that she wasn't a little girl anymore, if her sister's concern didn't feel so reassuring.

"I don't know." Tofu admitted, the corners of his lips turned down in concern. "I don't understand what is happening, but I believe it was caused by the thread of manna that is wound throughout Akane's chi."

At his words Akane felt a sliver of fear pierce her heart. That same manna was in Ranma and in larger amounts. What if something even worse happened to him?

"You said that thread was making me healthier." Her fear lent a tone of accusation to her voice. If he had lied to her about that as well...

"I did and it is." He answered, a little flustered. "I'm sorry but I can't explain it."

"You can't explain a lot of things." Was her response, bitterness lacing the words, still angry that he didn't tell her about Ranma.

"Akane..." Kasumi began in reproach, but with a raised hand Dr. Tofu waved her to silence. "No, she's right. I didn't explain but I had hoped you would understand."

This actually came as a relief to Tofu, for now he understood why his love's littlest sister had been giving him the cold shoulder and it wasn't over some lingering jealousy as he had feared. As a doctor this resentment was something he was trained to deal with, something he could handle.

"I'm sorry Akane, I really did want to tell you but Ranma asked me not to. He wanted to tell you himself and as a doctor I have sworn an oath not to violate a patient's confidence. As an artist I would expect you to understand the importance of keeping a promise and upholding duty."

He took off his glasses, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "When Ranma came to me that night in tears and told me that he couldn't change back, I examined him and though I didn't understand what exactly had happened, why his chi had been replaced with this 'manna', I did know that he was no longer cursed. That he was now as much a girl on the inside as SHE was on the outside. I didn't know what to tell him, so I advised him to go see others more qualified than myself. Ranma was afraid of what would happen when he told your fathers. That's why I couldn't tell you about it, not until he knew this wasn't something he could just fix."

He took her hands between his own. "I truly am sorry Akane. I never wanted to hurt or mislead you. I humbly ask you to forgive me for my failure." Tofu waited for her response with his head bowed, eyes on their joined hands, hoping and praying that she wouldn't refuse him.

Akane was still feeling hurt and betrayed, but in her head she realized that Tofu did the only thing he could. That he had followed the only path that honor allowed. She was willing to forgive him, but there was still one thing she didn't understand. One questioned she needed answered before she could move on.

"Why?" Her voice was little more than a whisper. "Why couldn't he tell me? I would have helped. Why doesn't he trust me?"

Kasumi sat down upon the edge of the bed next to her sister. Wrapping one arm around Akane's shoulders, she used the hand on the other to take her sister by the chin, lifting and turning her head to look in her eyes.

"Akane, do you remember the day Ranma came into our lives? The look on her face when daddy fainted after discovering Ranma was a girl?"

Akane nodded quietly, not following.

"Do you remember the shame in his voice when he told us who he was? The humiliation when...when Nabiki and I pushed him off on you?"

The look Akane gave her was puzzled, she still didn't understand where her sister was trying to lead her. "Shame? All I remember was his being angry and anxious to go find a cure for his curse. That's why he wanted to leave. Why he...why he tried to refuse the engagement."

Kasumi gently shook her head, matching action to words. "No, Akane. That's not why he wanted to leave. Ranma wasn't angry, he was afraid."

Kasumi's explanation wasn't helping, Akane still didn't understand what her sister was trying to say.

"Why would Ranma be scared? It's not like being engaged to me is the worst thing that ever happened to him. He was angry that our fathers weren't giving him a choice."

"No Akane, that is why you were mad. Trust me, Ranma was afraid."

Kasumi decided to try coming at this from a different angle.

"Remember how he acted when grandfather Happosai took away his strength. The way he was always obsessed with winning, unable to accept defeat no matter how much he was hurt."

"That is just his baka pride. Ranma is too arrogant to accept being second best, that's all."

Kasumi was still shaking her head no. "That's not it Akane. Ranma refuses to accept being anything but the best because he is afraid that if he isn't, then no one will want him. In Ranma's mind he is only has good as his last fight and if he lost, well then he thinks that makes him worthless. Ranma's pride is the mask he hides his insecurities behind, his arrogance armor to protect him from the pain of rejection. Nabiki and I rejected him, he fights and trains to win his father's approval, he hid as 'Ranko' out of fear that his mother would reject him, and now that he can't turn back into a boy he is convinced everyone is going to reject him. That is why he didn't tell you, why he left after telling us. That is why he...why he tried to kill himself."

Akane stared off into space, her mind struggling to reconcile Kasumi's words with the boy she was so sure she knew. The picture she saw wasn't a happy one.

Author's notes:

This is the last finished chapter I have of this story, I do have a little more written but at the rate I'm going it will probably be a long time before I post another segment. The sad thing is I know what is going to happen in this and my other three stories, I'm just having a hard time putting it on paper. I have to say, sometimes it would be really nice to have a co-author, or at least someone interested enough to hash out ideas with me.


	11. Chapter 11 Guests for Dinner

Chapter 10: Guests for Dinner

When three o'clock rolled around, Nodoka gathered up her daughter and started walking to the doctor's office for Ranma's appointment. It was raining and with only one umbrella in the house, for ten years that had been all Nodoka needed after all, the two were of necessity forced to share it. Nodoka used the excuse of the small shelter to stand close to her child, arm wrapped around Ranma's shoulders for comfort and support.

Normally Ranma would have shied away from such a public display of affection and the dependence it implied but the bruise on her temple was still tender, the jarring impacts of her footfalls causing occasional twinges of pain, messing up her equilibrium. Better to endure the insinuation of weakness, she felt, than to fall on her face and prove it to everyone on the street.

****(Page break)

Dr. Masumi Kimura was a small woman in her early forties and she had been a practicing psychiatrist for twelve years. Being a woman herself she worked mostly with other women, often troubled girls from the local high schools. In fact she was also a licensed obstetrician and gynecologist, though most of her actual medical patients were young rape victims. Dr. Kimura had worked with girls in the deepest depths of depression, trapped in circumstances that turned her stomach rancid just thinking about them. So when Headmaster Hasegawa related the case of Ranma Saotome to her, in spite of some of the particulars of the case being very unusual, none of it was unfamiliar. Dr. Kimura had seen it all before, if not usually all resting on the shoulders of one person. Still, it had happened and she felt she was well prepared to handle the Saotome girl. So far all she had to work with was what the headmaster had told her, all of which may or may not be accurate. She wished she had the girl's medical records but that would have to wait until she received the child's guardian's permission, usually during the first session.

Dr. Kimura's office was designed to be comfortable, the colors were soft and earthy, the furniture plush with sweeping curves instead of sharp angles. Even her small desk was organically shaped, without corners or edges. Low bookshelves lined most of the walls, the colorful spines of the books giving a sense of a filled space, without making the small room seem crowded. At various places about the room, on both bookshelves and low tables, stood polished wooden statues of abstract shapes. All smooth curves and satiny grains. The room was, in a word, soft. There were also several pictures on the walls, hidden between the books, comforting scenes of ordinary and happy lives. The only anomaly, one all of the pictures had in common, was that they only depicted women. There were no images of the male gender…anywhere. With so many of her patients having been victimized by men, the lack of anything masculine worked to further reduce the rooms threat level. At least it did for most of the women and girls who came to see her.

Not for Ranma, for her the room's overwhelming femininity was a quiet attack on her own eroding sense of identity. This was a room that let it be known that men were not allowed, yet here she was. Ranma didn't feel comfortable here. Ranma didn't want to feel comfortable here.

Dr. Kimura came around from behind her desk to greet the Saotome women, giving them a small bow and plenty of personal space.

"Welcome Mrs. Saotome, Miss Ranma. I am Doctor Masumi Kimura and I have been looking forward to meeting you. If there is anything you need or want to say then please feel free to do so. I promise anything that is said in this room will not leave this room, ever. Not even Mr. Hasegawa will learn of what we discuss in here. I will not judge you nor try to tell you what you should do. Instead, I will try to help you to understand your own feelings." She gave Ranma a reassuring smile. "In short, I am here to listen. Do you have any questions or concerns you would like to share?" Looking expectantly to both.

When neither woman was forthcoming with any, the doctor turned to Nodoka. "Mrs. Saotome, if you would please return to the waiting room I would like to speak to Miss Ranma alone. There are some papers that I need you to fill out, permitting us access to your daughter's medical and school records. My secretary will show you what is needed."

She escorted Nodoka to the door, introducing her to the secretary while quietly herding her out of the room. Nodoka looked back at Ranma, giving her a nod as if to reassure her everything was going to be all right, before the doctor closed the door blocking her from view.

This left Ranma all alone with the head shrinker.

Dr. Kimura took a moment to study her newest patient, taking in her guarded stance and defensive posture. She could clearly see the heavily masculine overtones in the way Ranma stood and moved. They were as clear as her fear and discomfort.

Giving the girl a friendly smile, she gestured towards the several chairs in the room. "Well Ranma, why don't we sit down and get to know each other. Would you care for some tea?"

****(Page break)

While the secretary patiently explained the paperwork to her, directing her on where to sign and what needed to be filled out, Nodoka couldn't restrain herself from casting worried looks towards the door that stood between her and her child. Wishing she could be in that room with her, fearful of what the doctor would think of their situation. Also a little ashamed of what the older woman might think of her as a mother.

"Mrs. Saotome, you will need to fill out this section on Ranma's history to the best of your ability. Don't worry, doctor/patient confidentiality applies to this as well. Why don't you sit down."

The secretary led Nodoka to a comfortable chair, giving her a clipboard and pen. It was no coincidence that the seat she led her to was located behind a large potted plant, one that blocked her view of the office door.

****(Page break)

An hour later when the door to the Doctor's office opened, Nodoka stood as Ranma practically ran from the room stopping just short of her mother and half way to the exit.

Dr. Kimura followed to see them off and with the help of her secretary, scheduled Ranma's next appointment. After the Saotome women left she returned to her office to finish writing up her notes from their first session. It hadn't been a very productive one. Ranma had been too guarded and she could tell that the girl was weighing everything she said out in her mind before speaking. While this meant that the value of what was said was, for all intents and purposes, nothing. It was fairly common for a first meeting and Dr. Kimura was able to learn a great deal about the girl from the physical and verbal cues that Ranma didn't realize she was giving. Sitting at her desk, Masumi wrote down her suspicions that Ranma was suffering from low self esteem and gender confusion. Everything the girl did and said was overtly masculine, from the way she sat to the words she used. The last thing she wrote down was a question mark on Ranma's sexual preferences. She strongly suspected that Ranma was a lesbian, something that didn't mesh with the headmaster's story of a broken engagement.

Sighing, she realized that in spite of all Hasegawa had told her she was still starting at ground zero. A knock at the door interrupted her. Putting Ranma's file away, she rose to greet her next patient.

****(Page break)

Though the sky was still heavily overcast the rain had stopped for the moment and with her head not feeling quite so achy, Ranma no longer found it necessary to lean upon her mother beneath the shelter of the small umbrella. With a quiet sigh of relief, she reinstated her sense of independence by maintaining a distance of no less then two feet between herself and Nodoka.

While the elder Saotome missed the closeness they shared earlier, she also felt pride in her child's desire to stand on her own.

Riding the bus Ranma was preoccupied with reviewing everything she had said to Dr. Kimura, second guessing every word and worrying about what the Doc might have come away thinking. So preoccupied was she that it wasn't until after she followed her mother off of the bus that she realized this wasn't the stop near the Saotome home. Instead it was along the Kandagawa River, near…the…shrine…

"Mom…" She started nervously, "why are we…aren't we going home?"

This was the last place she wanted to be. Ranma would rather go on a date with Kuno (shudder), then risk another visit and face being trapped.

Umbrella in the crook of her arm, Nodoka started walking towards the shrine's red Torri gate.

"Yes dear but I have one quick errand to run first."

"What sort of errand?" Ranma asked, trying not to sound suspicious…or frightened.

Nodoka cast her daughter an affectionate smile. "I invited Priest Hsiao to our house for dinner tonight along with the Tendos. I just need to stop and verify that he is coming."

As they neared the red gate Ranma's pace slowed, she viewed the stone steps beyond with fear and trepidation.

"Uh…why don't you just call him. I mean, Shinto priests are allowed to use phones…aren't they?"

Realizing that Ranma was falling behind Nodoka turned to face her, bringing their little parade to a stop just outside the gate.

"Yes dear but phones are so impersonal, I much prefer a face to face visit. Why did you think I always visited the Tendo's, instead of just calling and asking if you were there?"

Actually, Ranma always figured it was because she was trying to catch pop by surprise.

"Okay but, why don't you do it later?" Ranma almost feigned weakness to avoid climbing the long stretch of stairs but pride wouldn't let her, not even if it had been true, which it wasn't.

The look on Nodoka's face turned to one of mild exasperation. "Because I will be too busy preparing dinner, so it would be best if we stop now." The look of exasperation turned to one of concern as her eyes picked out the signs of unease on Ranma's face and in her body language. "Is something wrong dear?" She asked, looking from her daughter to the stone steps. "Are you still feeling weak?"

"I ain't weak!" Ranma responded stubbornly, out of reflex. She started walking towards the stairs, just to prove it, but jerked to a stop while passing under the gate. It felt like warm water flowing over her skin as she crossed the threshold, reminding her of what happened the last time she climbed these stairs. Jerking back as if bitten, she starred at the red painted structure like a wild animal watching a flickering flame. For just a second she forgot that her mother was there, watching her.

"Ranma, is something the matter dear?"

That reminded her.

"No! I…of course not. I just…it's so quiet down here, you know, peaceful." Seeing a small bench located about twenty feet from the gate, Ranma started nervously backing towards it. All the while trying to affect an air of nonchalance. "I think I'll just wait down here and enjoy it while it lasts. You know what my life is like, such moments are rare. I should take advantage of it while I can. So why don't you just go on ahead without me and I'll just wait down here on this bench. Okay?"

Seeing the way her child was eyeballing the Torri gate, Nodoka was reminded of Ranma's earlier claim that the kami had screwed with her life enough. She felt a wave of disappointment wash through her, it wasn't very manly to hide from the gods. Another shudder, this time of revulsion, swept down her spine at the way she had automatically passed judgment on Ranma's behavior. She decided to let it slide…this time.

"Okay dear, I won't be long." Turning her back to her daughter, Nodoka passed through the gate and started climbing the stairs.

****(Page break)

With the temporary reprieve from rain Hsiao was availing himself of the opportunity to sweep the newly fallen fall leaves from the shrine's front walk with a bamboo broom when something, a feeling, drew him to the stairs to look down upon the entrance gate. Not giving it much thought he observed two women standing on the walk below. They appeared to be debating whether or not to come up, one of the two then backing away towards a park bench while the other passed beneath the Torri gate. It took him a moment to recognize Nodoka Saotome without her cloth wrapped sword, though the umbrella helped. It was the sight of Ranma's red hair that first clued him in. Watching the Saotome women converse below, he felt a strange sense of disappointment when the elder proceeded on alone.

Setting his broom aside he waited for Nodoka, moving to greet her at the top of the stairs.

"Hello and welcome Mrs. Saotome." He said with a shallow bow, which she returned.

"Hello Priest Hsiao, I trust I find you well."

"Of course, of course. I was just sweeping the walk while the weather permitted. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" He asked.

Nodoka responded somewhat formally. "I have come to re-extend the invitation for you to join us for dinner. I have spoken to Kasumi Tendo and she has promised that she and Akane will also attend. May I count on you to come?"

Equally formal, Hsiao gave another small bow as he answered. "The honor is mine, I will be there." With a grandfatherly chuckle, he added; "Wild horses couldn't drag me away."

At his small pun they both looked down the hill to where Ranma waited below.

In spite of her claim that she wished to relax on the bench below they could see the distant redhead was instead standing on the far side of the Torri gate, her hand extended cautiously towards the space beneath, ready to jerk it back at any moment as if she was afraid something might grab her hand and pull her through against her will. Her behavior was strange, to say the least. It also reminded Hsiao of the fear in her eyes when they first met.

"Nodoka…" He began, trying to figure a way of asking without drawing offense. "is Ranma going to be comfortable with my presence in your home?" There really was no better way to put it.

Nodoka stiffened with remembered shame and worry.

"I have spoken with Ranma and she too extends her wish that you join us."

It wasn't _exactly_ what Ranma said, but it sounded better than her boastful claims that she wasn't afraid.

"That is a welcome relief." The old priest allowed his shoulders to relax, just a fraction. "She didn't…Did you learn why she was so uncomfortable with my presence at the school?"

Looking down towards her daughter below, a distracted Nodoka forgot that she was speaking to an honored priest, absently addressing him as the life long friend he really was.

"Ranma has assured me that it is not you, or the fact that you are a priest that frightens her. To understand Ranma, you have to understand that her life has not been without its difficulties. She fears that the kami…let's just say that she doesn't believe they are fond of or well disposed towards her. It is not you she fears, but attracting their attention. I know it sounds foolish, and she means no offense, but…Ranma is young and hurting. She is, I'm afraid, looking for someone to blame." Almost too quiet to hear, Nodoka added; "I just pray she does not settle on blaming herself."

"Do not worry Nodoka." Hsiao said, his voice comforting. "I can tell that Ranma has inherited more than just your fair face. Like you she has an underlying strength that will see her through this tough time."

Nodoka sighed. "I know Ranma is strong, she has already overcome so much, but I…Did I do the right thing, making him live this life?"

Hsiao had been a parent and understood the fear and doubt that came with it, but truth be told he had never experienced the pain that he felt in Nodoka, nor his children the despair he saw in young Ranma. So, placing a supporting hand on the shoulder of this woman he had known since she was a small child, he did the best he could. "We must all live the lives we are given Nodoka, nothing is gained by running away."

When she turned to look at him, he gave her a small but heartfelt smile. "Don't worry, Ranma will get through this and she _will_ be happy again. Don't give up on her. Your daughter needs your strength and to know you have faith in her."

Nodoka gave him a smile in return, grateful for his encouraging words, but it was a forced smile. Turning back to watch her child she found Ranma standing facing the Torri gate, testing it as if it represented a boundary she was afraid to cross.

"My daughter…" She whispered, voice filled with doubt and a little wonder. Placing her hand over Hsiao's where it still rested upon her shoulder, she turned to him and this time her smile came a little easier. "Thank you Hsiao, now if you'll excuse me there is much left to do before this evening."

"Of course." He replied, drawing back his hand and giving her a small bow. "Until this evening. I thank you again for the invitation."

"The honor is ours." She responded with a bow of her own, then turned and departed down the stairs to where her daughter waited below.

As he watched them leave, Hsiao couldn't get over the feeling that he was missing something. It didn't help that Nodoka kept mixing up her male/female pronouns.

****(Page break)

As evening approached growing within Ranma was a small sliver of fear, along with a large dose of giddy excitement.

True, the priest was coming to invade her last sanctuary with all he represented, but so were Akane and Kasumi and all they represented. As much as Ranma loved her mother it was the Tendo's that had become her first real family, given her the first place that felt like home.

A home, she was too embarrassed to admit, she had missed dearly.

"Ranma, would you please calm down." Nodoka chided her daughter, but there was no bite in her words. The light of happy anticipation in the redhead's eyes, the smile that periodically forced its way upon her face, were filling the once empty house with a radiant warmth that for the first time since Genma took their son away, made the Saotome house feel like a home.

"Sorry mom." Ranma tried, she really did. She was just too excited to hold it in.

Nodoka was pleased to see that the ugly bruise the Kuno boy had left on Ranma's face was quickly fading.

****(Page break)

It was early evening as Hsiao walked from the bus stop to the Saotome home. In spite of the late hour the sun was shinning bright and warm in the sky where, for the first time in weeks, there was nary a cloud in sight. The unexpected infusion of light and warmth drew people into the streets to bask in the sun's radiance.

The day stood in direct contradiction to the frustration and personal darkness Hsiao felt in his heart. He had been given two vital tasks, one was to aid an old friend, the other was laid upon his aging shoulders by an actual kami. A kami who's identity and mysterious sister were both proving evasive. Hsiao hoped the sunshine meant both were happier than he was.

He really hoped this evening with Ranma and the Tendo family proved productive, he needed to feel he was helping someone somewhere.

The way was well known to him for he had visited Nodoka's home many times over the years that her child was gone, to give the heartbroken woman comfort and support. Always when he visited in the past the house had held an aura of emptiness and despair.

Not this time.

As he made his way past the gate and up the short walk, Hsiao felt warmth and budding hope radiating from the small home. He sensed a presence within its walls, one not unlike that of his own shrine. Upon reaching the door, he diverted his hand from the buzzer, placing his palm flat against the wooden barrier. Eyes closed, he could feel radiating out through the walls of the home a sense of expectation and happiness that mirrored the rays of the sun shinning above.

Feeling his own spirits rise with the hope that maybe at least one thing was going right, he pressed the button to announce his arrival.

****(Page break)

Ranma was setting the table, her mother busy cooking in the kitchen, when she heard the door buzzer go off.

"Ranma!" Nodoka called out, her voice echoing down the short hall that connected the rooms of the first floor with the front door. "Could you get that dear? I am just finishing the Shogayaki and I can't leave it or the beef will burn." Normally Nodoka would have prepared this dish with pork, but when they were shopping she had noticed that her daughter seemed particularly uncomfortable with the idea.

"Sure mom!" Ranma called back. She had just finished placing chopsticks beside each plate. Ranma couldn't help rushing to the door, anxious for their guests to arrive.

Some of them at least. Opening it, she found the priest. She didn't mean to but she couldn't help taking a half step back, right foot sliding behind the left in a loose stance.

"Good evening Miss Saotome." The priest gave her a bow of more than necessary depth. "I thank you for inviting me to your home." Still holding his submissive posture, Hsiao patiently waited for her to welcome him.

Ranma just stared for several moments, before finally remembering her manners and nervously returning his bow but she was careful never to take her eyes off of him.

"Err, you're welcome…ah…priest. My mother is in the kitchen, I mean…" She cut off mid-sentence.

Hsiao had been watching her face, in spite of his bow, and he saw the way her eyes suddenly darted to something behind him. He also saw the way her face lit up with a warm smile that started in her eyes, then made its way to her lips.

"Akane, Kasumi!" She called out in greeting.

Hsiao was surprised and delighted by the way her fear and tension seemed to just melt away, leaving in its place a vibrant energy that literally threatened to burst from her small frame.

"Hello Ranma." The voices of two young women replied back. The older voice, one so pleasant that just hearing its dulcet tones was enough to fill the hearer with a wave of serenity, went on to introduce them to Hsiao.

"Hello honored priest." She said as Hsiao turned to return her bow. A move he never completed as shock stole away his intentions. As if not even noticing his social blunder, she went on to introduce herself. "I am Kasumi Tendo and this," Here she gestured to her younger companion. "is my sister, Akane." She then glanced expectantly at Ranma, who was totally oblivious. It took the younger growling "Ranma", to remind the redhead of her duties as host.

"Oh…uh…Kasumi, Akane, this is the priest, I mean mom's friend…" She stared at him for a second, as if struggling to remember who he was. "Hsiao." She finally finished under the scowling disapproval of the younger girl.

****(Page break)

Hsiao was being rude, he knew that but he couldn't help it. As soon as his eyes fell upon the two Tendo girls, his mind had become disconnected from the world around him. It was them, the kami's beautiful girls, the ones he had been trying so desperately to find, the girls from the rain in his dream vision. As he looked upon the younger of the two and saw her features, so like those of the kami, filled with bemused affection as she looked towards the redhead at his side he had an epiphany. The girl he was supposed to protect, the fallen sister of the mysterious kami, was none other than Nodoka's child. Takumi was right he didn't have to seek her out, she had already found him. Ranma was the bride.

****(Page break)

Ranma as well as forgot the priest was even there, or at least that he was a priest. With Akane and Kasumi beside her all of the fear and tension, even the frustration and despair that had been threatening to overwhelm her, just drained away. At this moment she was just a teenager excited to have her friends over for dinner and given that she was a teenage girl, that meant there was a disturbing tendency to giggle. Not that Ranma would ever admit to giggling.

With a long absent spring in her step, Ranma led her guests into the dinning room where the shoji doors had been left open to allow the warm light of the sun into the room's interior.

Having finished the Shogayaki and pausing only long enough to remove the apron she wore over her finest kimono, Nodoka came out of the kitchen to greet their guests.

"Priest Hsiao, Kasumi, Akane, thank you for coming." She gave them a low bow. "You honor our home with your presence."

The three bowed in return, though a distracted Hsiao did so last. Something their attentive host Nodoka didn't fail to notice.

"Thank you aunty." Kasumi responded. "Our home has been so quiet and empty lately, it feels good to get out and spend time with you and Ranma again. It is nice to meet you as well, Priest Hsiao."

Giving himself a mental shake, Hsiao turned his attention from his internal confusion and back to his companions.

"And you as well Miss…Tendo." In all the excitement, it took him a minute to remember the girls last name.

"Please…" Nodoka interrupted. "if you would all take a seat at the table, dinner is ready. Ranma, would you help me bring it to the table?"

"Sure mom." Was the redhead's distracted reply.

"Can I help to, aunty?" Akane asked, already half risen to her feet in the expectation that the answer would be yes.

"Of course dear." Came the response with a welcoming smile. Nodoka felt a wave of contentment sweep over her. Having Kasumi and Akane join them for dinner, with Hsiao in the place of their fathers, it almost felt like old times, like the way it was back before Jusendo and that ill fated trip to China.

****(Page break)

As dinner progressed Ranma grew completely relaxed. Though most of her attention was devoted to the other ladies at the table, even her interactions with Hsiao took on a note of friendly calm.

The easy going atmosphere was contagious and nearly succeeded in drawing the old priest in, would have but for one realization; looking around the table Hsiao was slowly being overwhelmed by the knowledge that he was in the presence of the sister of a kami and two girls that, if Kazuo in Nakano was right, were kin to the Emperor himself. He was taken even further aback when he realized that if the kami was indeed Susanoo as his brother in the cloth suggested, then Ranma was the divine mother of the entire Imperial line. How did he, a simple priest of unknown lineage, find himself in such august company? More importantly, what was he supposed to do to protect her from the darkness the kami said had followed her?

He was working himself up into a right tizzy, when his frantic thoughts were interrupted by the touch of a gentle hand upon his forearm.

"Honored priest, are you all right?"

Following the hand to its attached body, Hsiao found himself looking into the serene eyes of Kasumi Tendo and he felt the nurturing calm he beheld in his vision fill his troubled heart, bringing peace to his soul. Reminded of his dream, he remembered other words the kami had spoken and the confidence he had expressed in Hsiao's ability to help. Suddenly Hsiao realized what he was meant to do. The kami called upon him to protect Ranma from darkness, a task he said Hsiao had already taken upon himself to do. At the time of his vision Hsiao was preparing to help a young girl who was in danger of falling into despair, a despair that he had witnessed with his own eyes. It wasn't the dragon that he was called upon to protect Ranma from, but the darkness within and that was a task with which Hsiao was well familiar. A role he had performed for Nodoka for ten years. A role he had always intended to fulfill for her child.

Patting Kasumi's hand with his own, he gave her a look of gratitude for the comfort she had instinctively given. "Yes Miss Tendo…" At her admonishing look, he corrected himself. "I mean Kasumi. How could I be anything but fine when surrounded by such lovely young ladies?"

Looking towards the endegawa where an animated Ranma was chatting with Akane, the light of happiness shinning from her eyes, Hsiao at last knew what he had to do and he felt sure that the Tendo girls, Akane in particular, were the keys to his success.

"Everything is just fine." He told Kasumi with an absent smile.

After the meal was finished, Hsiao left with almost unseemly haste. Now that he knew that Ranma was the girl he had been seeking, he was anxious to discuss the night's revelations with his brothers. Especially Takumi in Nerima. He needed to set him on a search for a Soun Tendo with three daughters, two of which were named Kasumi and Akane.

****(Page break)

While Nodoka was seeing the priest to the door, Ranma started gathering the dishes as she always did but was interrupted by Kasumi taking her by the wrist.

"Ranma, why don't you let me do that while you spend some time with Akane?"

"Okay Kasumi, but I really think mom would want me to do it. You being a guest and all."

"It's all right Ranma, I would like to do it."

"It's no big deal Kasumi, I can have this done in no time, then I can talk with you and Akane."

"Yea Kasumi." Akane butted in. "We can all help, then we'll have it done in no time."

The normally serene Tendo sister struggled not to release a telling sigh of frustration. Ranma just wasn't getting the hint and she really didn't want Akane to be a part of this conversation. Not yet anyway. Sigh successfully stymied, she soldiered on.

"No really, Akane, Ranma, I would like to do it…"

It was at this point that Nodoka returned.

"Do what Kasumi dear?" She asked, not having heard the first part of their conversation.

"Oh aunty, I was just telling Ranma that I would be glad to help you clean up while she spends time with Akane."

Fortunately for Kasumi, Nodoka was far more familiar with the ways of unspoken words than her poorly socialized child, she got the hint.

"What a splendid idea Kasumi. Not only will that give Akane and Ranma time to talk, but you and I as well."

"Thank you aunty, and maybe you wouldn't mind sharing some recipes with me?"

"Of course dear."

Akane was about to say how much she would like to learn those recipes as well but was interrupted by Ranma who, with sudden visions of bridal lessons dancing through her head, grabbed her former fiancée by the wrist and with only a rushed "Come on Akane!", practically dragged Akane upstairs to her room.

Once the girls had left the room, Nodoka released a happy sigh followed by a contented smile. "It's so good to see Ranma happy again."

"Akane too." Kasumi added quietly. She took a sidelong look at the older redhead, trying to determine if Nodoka saw the underlying passion in Ranma and Akane's eyes when they looked upon each other. Kasumi was worried about how the Saotome matriarch would respond to what she had witnessed in Akane's room. Kasumi was still trying to decide how she felt about it. How she wished Ranma's curse hadn't broken.

Seeing that Nodoka had gathered an armload of plates and was heading for the kitchen, Kasumi did the same and followed.

Placing the dishes she carried into the sink, signaling Kasumi to do the same, Nodoka started the water going preparatory to washing. She handed the Tendo daughter a towel to dry. "Kasumi dear, now that the girls are out of the room, what is it you wish to talk to me about?" Proof that Nodoka was indeed, more socially adept than her child.

Now that the moment was here, Kasumi wasn't entirely sure how to proceed.

"Aunty, I'm worried about Akane and what is going to happen when she returns to school."

****(Page break)

Upstairs in Ranma's room, she and Akane were sitting upon the tatami mats in awkward silence. Now that they had the chance to speak again, neither knew what to say. Secretly each wanted to talk about what happened the last time they were together in Akane's room, about the future of their relationship whatever that might be. They both wanted to talk about it but neither had the courage to be the first to bring it up, afraid of where it might lead them.

As the uncomfortable silence dragged on, Akane looked about the room, desperately seeking a distraction from the white elephant that sat between them. She had of course been to the Saotome home before, both before and after the other fiancées demolished most of it searching for a non existent ring, but she had never been in Ranma's childhood bedroom before. The house was very traditional, but here and there she saw reminders that a small boy once lived here. Strangely, other than the clothes hanging in the closet, there were no signs of the teenage girl that lived here now. In fact the only part of the décor that didn't look like the work of a child was a poster, yellowed and curling with age, that was tacked to the ceiling directly above where Ranma would sleep. Standing to get a closer look, Akane could just make out the precepts of Bushido listed upon it. It didn't take much imagination to realize that with their somewhat anachronistic view of the world, it was probably one of Ranma's parents who put it there. After all, she knew Uncle Genma had been training him since birth.

At the top of the list was a quote from the famous Samurai general, Kato Kiyomasa: "If a man does not investigate into the matter of Bushido daily, it will be difficult for him to die a brave and _manly_ death."

Akane paled as she read those words, reminded of Ranma's suicide attempt in the park. Looking down, she saw the redhead seated on the floor, head bowed and shoulders slumped with a subconscious shame that Akane would swear she could actually feel radiating off of her. Whether it was Lord Kato's intention or not, Akane realized that Ranma would take his words to mean that she had failed to live up to its demanding expectations. No, she realized, seeing those words hanging above her head like a condemnation could not be good for the boy turned girl's self esteem. Realizing that Ranma would never take the poster down herself, Akane decided to exploit her supposed clumsiness. Reaching up to push flat one of the poster's curled corners, she intentionally caught her toes on the edge of the mat beneath her feet, causing her to stumble, her finger hooking the edge of the poster, ripping it as she stumbled.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ranma, I'll get you a new one, I promise." She faked her apology.

Blue eyes on the fragment of paper in Akane's hand, Ranma made a half hearted attempt at insulting her with a 'clumsy tomboy', but there was no bite in her tone and Akane could see some of the tension leave the girl's frame. As if a pain she had grown used to and forgotten had suddenly eased. "Forget it, the thing was old and ugly anyway. Besides, it's not like Pop is gonna see it and get mad. It was him hung it there when I was a kid and he…well, you know..." Ranma trailed off at the reminder of her apparent abandonment.

A reminder that hadn't been Akane's intent when she tore down the poster.

"He will come back Ranma." She told her. "You're still his child and he still cares about you."

"Oh yeah!" Ranma's voice was filled with equal measures of anger and anguish. "Then why did he leave? He never left before! Not when Cologne trapped me with the cat's tongue, or Herb locked my curse! Not even when the old letch took away my strength, making me useless!"

"I don't know." She had to answer honestly. "But remember, my dad went too and I know he didn't abandon me. Maybe…remember, it was Happossai who took them, maybe he knows something that might help."

Ranma harrumphed. "The only thing the old leach knows is panties and his idea of helping is a quick grope. Bah, who needs him. I'm probably better off on my own anyway. Besides, I've got mom now and that's certainly a trade up from the old panda."

Akane didn't know where their fathers and the old master had gone, she just prayed when they finally came back they had something more to offer Ranma than just lame excuses and empty Sake bottles.

****(Page break)

As soon as Hsiao returned to the shrine he was on the phone, initiating a conference call to his brothers. Once they were all on the line he cut off their opening exchange of pleasantries, his voice flustered.

"I've found her, or maybe she found me only she wasn't looking and doesn't want anything to do with me…" Hsiao trailed off, stymied by frustration.

"Hsiao?" Minori called out, tone questioning.

Hsiao took a deep, calming breath before trying to explain.

"The kami's sister, I know who she is. It's ironic really, ever since my dream I have been tearing my hair out trying to find her, yet not even an hour afterwards she was introduced to me as a child in need of guidance. Takumi was right, I didn't need to find her cause she was there the whole time."

"Brother," Takumi's voice was filled with concern. "please, you are not making sense. Who is she?"

"Forgive me." Hsiao reflexively bowed, even though the others couldn't see it over the phone. "Tonight has been…I'm afraid I am feeling a bit overwhelmed. I have just spent the evening with the kin of a kami, maybe even the mother of the Imperial line. It's…" He didn't know what to say, how to explain what he felt when surrounded by Ranma and the Tendo girls. "They may look like ordinary women, but they have a presence that is…I don't have the words to describe it."

"In that case…" Kazuo from Nakano spoke for the first time. "I hope you won't hold it against me if I admit that I envy you the experience. Still, you have yet to answer the question; who is the sister of the kami?"

Hsiao felt his heart slowing from the frantic pace it had kept since he left the Saotome home, the familiar and comforting voices of his brothers and oldest friends having succeeded in bringing him back to earth.

"Again, my apologies. The kami's sister is Ranma Saotome, the daughter of an old friend. On the very day of my vision I had an appointment with her and her school's headmaster. He was afraid she might seek to end her life and rightfully so I'm afraid. I don't know the whole story and what I do know was conveyed to me second hand by the headmaster, but in the recent past Ranma has suffered a loss, maybe even an injury, that has left her…" He struggled to find the right word, finally settling for; "…broken."

"Are you sure it is her?" Takumi asked.

"Yes, I am. I told you of the girls from my rain dream, well I met two of them tonight in person, Kasumi and Akane Tendo. I hate to burden you further Takumi, but if you could learn what you can about a Soun Tendo with daughters named Kasumi and Akane, I think it would help. I now know that Ranma is the one I am supposed to help and I believe that those girls are the key."

"It is no burden my friend." Takumi reassured him. "I will learn what I can."

"Thank you." Another unseen bow.

****(Page break)

Shinnosuke was making his rounds. He and his grandfather were the keepers of the Ryugenzawa forest preserve and it was their responsibility to protect and contain the creatures that lived there. Thanks to the water of life that flowed beneath the ground, that was a rather big job. Big being the operative word. Thanks to the magic of the waters all of the creatures that lived here and drank of it grew to monstrous proportions. In Ryugenzawa even the humblest of squirrels were as big as bears, and sometimes just as mean. Shinnosuke and his grandfather also drank of those waters but while they caused animals to grow to humongous size, they instead gave humans improved health and longevity. In fact, after suffering an injury as a child Shinnosuke himself had been dependant upon them just to stay alive.

No longer.

Barely more than a year ago the waters had strangely disappeared. His grandfather said it was because the great Yamatano Serpent had woken up and in its movements, blocked the waters off at their source. At the time, without the water of life, Shinnosuke had come close to dying, but his grandfather, with the help of the girl Akane, succeeded in retrieving some of the moss that grew on the head of the serpent. The serpent's moss, it turns out, was the source of the magic in the water and with a direct application upon his injury Shinnosuke was made whole again. He was no longer dependant upon the water to survive.

Ah, the beautiful Akane, just thinking of her sent a shiver of excitement down his spine. She came to help him in repayment for his having once saved her when they were children. She was his first love. Only he never mustered up the courage to tell her how he felt and she left in ignorance. Thinking of her filled him with the need to find her, tell her he loved her and bring her home to be his wife.

"Tomorrow," he told himself, finally resolved to face her and tell her. "Tomorrow I will go out into the world and make Akane my wife!"

Unfortunately for Shinnosuke, he had made that very decision many times since the Tendo girl left, each time forgetting about it before dinner.

Today though, he was seeing to his duties as keeper of these woods, traveling its perimeter, checking the traps he had set. Given the size of the animals of Ryugenzawa, there was little danger of his traps actually hurting anything. Instead, the stone falls were designed to make loud noises to scare the animals back into the deeper parts of the forest surrounding Mount Shayou. That, along with his walking the perimeter several times a day, was usually enough to keep the beasts contained.

Moving from trap to trap, he was dismayed to find that one had been set off but by the boot prints leaving the site he knew it wasn't by one of the beasts of the forest. He silently cursed to himself. Keeping the animals in was actually pretty easy, the hard part was all to often keeping people out. Hefting his long broom onto his shoulder, it was made of Ironwood imported from distant Brazil and would give Ryouga's umbrella a run for its money, he set to following the tracks into the woods. They tended to meander, yet still they progressed deeper into the woods, occasionally pausing where they crossed an animal path as if to study the trail left behind. They were nearing the site of one of the springs, having bypassed two more of Shinnosuke's traps along the way.

Shinnosuke had forgotten why he was following the trail of boot prints, but was reminded by the angry thrum of rapidly beating insect wings. Taking his broom stick firmly in hand, the young man raced through the trees towards the sound. He expected to find some idiot tourist in need of rescue, that wasn't what he found. In the clearing near the spring Shinnosuke found a trio of Suzumebachi, giant wasps grown to the size of eagles by the water, buzzing around and attacking a lone traveler. The man was nothing short of a giant, towering over Shinnosuke who wasn't short himself. He had to be close to seven feet tall and nearly as broad across the shoulders. If his size wasn't impressive enough, the Die Tsuchi he was swinging with deceptive ease certainly was. It was a giant hammer with a head as big as most men's chests, clearly too heavy for most to even lift much less swing fast enough to swat one of the fast flying wasps out of the air, sending a spray of bug guts across its companions.

In all the years Shinnosuke and his grandfather watched over Ryugenzawa, they had never once found it necessary to kill any of the animals. It wasn't their way, not even when faced with the Yamatano Serpent had they fought for blood. True, the sting of a Susumebachi could prove fatal and that was a normal one roughly the size of a small bird. The sting of one of these monsters would definitely kill, even a man the size of this one. Even so, the boy knew it was not necessary to end their lives. Rushing in, broom head leading the way, he drove off the remaining two insects. While normally aggressive, the feel of his broom's stiff bristles rubbing against their endoskeletons was enough to convince them to fly elsewhere.

Having succeeded in ending the threat, Shinnosuke turned back towards the man he had helped half expecting an expression of gratitude, only to find the on rushing head of the giant hammer instead. Quickly raising up the handle of his broom to block like a staff, Shinnosuke was spared the pulverizing head, instead being thrown against a tree by the force of the blow.

"You shouldn't of interfered with my kill!" The man roared in anger. He stepped forward, his weapon raised preparatory to a crushing blow, when suddenly he stopped. Sniffing the air the giant followed his nose to the edge of the spring. Forgetting about Shinnosuke, he dropped to all fours beside the waters like an animal, bending nearer for a better whiff. Setting his hammer aside, he used his hands to scoop some of the water up to his mouth to drink.

****(Page break)

Iwao Sato had fully intended to kill the boy for interfering in his fight, but a scent wafting across his nose caused him to forget the minor irritant all together. It was familiar, though he couldn't yet say why. Following his nose, the smell led him to the nearby spring. It was the water, whatever he was smelling was in the water. Cupping his hands he gathered some of the water to taste. It went down like sweet ambrosia, sending a tingling rush through his body as if parts of himself he hadn't even realized were asleep were suddenly waking. Hammer in hand, Iwao ran through the woods, his laughter echoing over the trees like the cry of a vicious beast, startling the normal animals. He had forgotten completely the boy he meant to kill, distracted by the thrill of what he found in the water. After years of searching the forests of Japan, Iwao had found it, he had the scent of the beast. He couldn't wait to tell his brothers. Tatsuo would be pleased.

Author's notes:

There, another chapter and it only took me what…eight months to complete. The first half was finished before Christmas, I spent the last two months just on the dinner alone. The story was proving so frustrating that I spent one day writing up half of the next chapter of Kal'Ex just to get a break. The rest of this story is mapped out, I just need to work out the details in writing, but if I ever do decide I can't finish it I will at least post the outline so you will know where I intended to go with it.

For the scene with the psychiatrist, I decided to take some advice given by a reviewer and skipped writing it out. Going with a retrospective over view instead.

I know my introduction of the villains is weak, I just don't know what to have them doing and the few things I can think of, I can't bring myself to write. I just didn't want them to seem to appear out of nowhere and then disappear back into the same when they finally confront the heroes. I know most villains don't see themselves as evil (even Hitler thought he was creating a better world) but the brothers are and see nothing wrong with it, they aren't really human after all. The eldest, Tetsuo, awoke to the truth of his nature when he beat a prostitute to death and unintentionally consumed her life energy. For the brothers it is all about feeding their hunger and their appetites aren't human.


	12. Chapter 12 Changing Winds

Chapter 12: Changing Winds

Morning came and found Nodoka once again escorting her daughter to Suginami High School. Ranma had protested, stating that she was quite capable of finding her way without her mother there to hold her hand, but Nodoka wouldn't be swayed.

"I know dear." Her mother responded. "But Headmaster Hasegawa wants to see both of us before classes start."

"Great" Ranma muttered. "He's gonna want to talk about the head shrinker."

Arriving at Headmaster Hasegawa's office Nodoka and Ranma were quickly ushered within where, to their surprise, the headmaster waited but he wasn't alone. A woman with short dark hair and the trim figure of an athlete was waiting with him. Both stood as they entered and though she tried to maintain a reserved mien, Ranma could tell that the strange woman was _very excited_ to see her.

The Headmaster made the introductions.

"Mrs Nodoka Saotome, Miss Ranma, allow me to introduce you to Sensei Noriko Matsumoto."

The three exchanged bows and greetings.

"Sensei Matsumoto is the coach for our girls soccer team," He explained. "and as Miss Ranma has yet to choose any club activities we thought you might consider one of the girl's sports."

'Ahh, that explained it' Ranma thought. She knew from Akane's experiences at Furinkan that the girl's teams were always short on skilled athletes. The coaches there had even approached _her_ a time or two after learning about her curse, and let's not forget the Rhythmic Gymnastics competition, though Ranma tried to forget it.

"Hello Ranma." Sensei Matsumoto greeted stepping closer, her speculative gaze sweeping over the shorter girl, liking what she saw. "I was quite impressed with your speed and agility the other morning and I believe you could find success with our soccer team. The girls on the team are all wonderful people and I know you would quickly become friends as well as team mates. What do you say? Will you join with us?"

The Headmaster felt it was a great idea and was quick to voice his support.

"It would fulfill the school's club participation requirement and having reviewed your records from Furinkan…" He gave the open and confusing file on his desk a not so subtle glance. "I believe Sensei Matsumoto is correct, you would make an excellent addition to the team."

Ranma was the only one not immediately caught up with the idea.

"No, I can't. I…" Before she could explain why it would be a phenomenally bad idea she was cut off by her mother's hand on her shoulder, turning her about until they were face to face.

"Ranma, I know that with what has happened you don't have any confidence in yourself, but in spite of what you have lost you are still a graceful and strong young woman…"

"But mom…" Ranma cut in, only to be cut off again by Nodoka's fingertip on her lips.

"No Ranma, I know what you think, but in spite of what anyone might have told you, that is not something to be ashamed of. You are my beautiful daughter and I am proud of you." Placing her hands on the younger redhead's shoulders, Nodoka looked intently into her child's eyes. "You are worth more to me than any boy, no matter how manly he might be, never doubt that. Besides, when has Ranma Saotome ever backed down from a challenge?"

Ranma did doubt it, she knew the loss of her manhood had made her less than before, but it still felt good to hear her mother say it. So giving a tentative smile, a shallow imitation of his once confident smirk, she said: "Okay mom, I'll give it a try and I promise…I won't let you down." Her haunted gaze quietly added the word 'again', even if her lips remained silent.

Nodoka knew any way, not that it mattered for any response she might have given was drowned out by Noriko's excited, and decidedly girlish, squeal of joy.

****(Page break)

In Nerima, Kasumi was escorting Akane to Furinkan.

Dr. Tofu wanted to accompany them but Kasumi had reminded him of the school's threat to press charges of trespassing if he entered the campus grounds. Apparently being a respected member of the community wasn't enough to shield him from the school's need to save face and protect the family of their headmaster. Still the good doctor shadowed them, telling himself he wouldn't interfere unless absolutely necessary.

Nabiki had left earlier that morning. The middle Tendo still wasn't speaking to her sisters but she hadn't forgotten Kasumi's threat and she wanted to make sure the horde wasn't waiting for her sisters' arrival. She had no idea what she was going to do about Kuno, the deluded samurai wannabe was too single minded to be easily turned from his course. She loved her sisters, deep down, but she was still mad at Akane for running away instead of fighting. Not because of the money she lost, okay she was mad about the money, but mostly because of her refusal to let things return to normal, pre-Saotome conditions. Sure having Ranma there had been fun and certainly profitable, but the damage caused to their family by his abrupt departure was too much. It was almost equal to when their mother died but at least mother stayed gone, she wasn't lurking on the periphery, yowling like a drowned kitten and destroying any hope they had at peace (Nabiki still had some misplaced anger and abandonment issues and her father's current flight wasn't helping any).

When she arrived at the school's gate she, as expected, found Kuno waiting a boken blade at his side. He wore a stern expression on his face and Nabiki figured he had either been watching Kusigawa films again, or his pursuit of Ranma had gone even worse than she had predicted.

"Hey Kuno baby." She greeted upon entering the gate. "Shouldn't you be in Suginami rescuing the pig tailed girl?"

"Nay Nabiki Tendo, the foul sorcerer may be gone as you claim but he has wrought his dark enchantments well. Not only did the pig tailed girl seek to flee my loving embrace, but he tricked me into striking her and marring her divine beauty! He even tricked the weak willed sheep at that pale shadow of an institution of learning into blaming me, me! The constabulary was called and I was treated like a low born criminal. A Kuno, treated like an animal to be kept in a cage! Unthinkable!"

He gave her a look of such intensity that for the first time Nabiki wondered if the rich idiot might actually be dangerous. She had never in her wildest dreams imagined he would actually strike Ranma, after all, in the months before Ranma came Kuno had never seriously tried to harm Akane. Nabiki was viewing the boken at his side in a whole new light.

"Kuno baby, your aren't planning on fighting Akane are you?" she asked, an uncomfortable knot of fear growing cold in her stomach.

Tatewaki turned his eyes from her, as with arms crossed he stared resolutely at the gate through which the students, and Akane, would soon enter the school grounds.

"Rest assured Nabiki Tendo for I, Tatewaki Kuno, will do whatever it takes to free the fierce tigress Akane from Saotome's evil enchantment." Unfolding his arms, he placed his left hand upon the handle of his weapon, squeezing the wooden grip so tight his knuckles were turning white. "Upon this noble blade and before the eyes of heaven, I so swear. No act of man or demon shall stay my just revenge."

"You do that Kuno baby." Nabiki said while backing away nervously. "I'll just go…" She never did say where she was going and it didn't matter because he wasn't listening, so as soon as she was out of his line of sight she took off at an uncharacteristically brisk pace. She had to find some way of keeping him away from her little sister, and she better find it fast for here came Akane and Kasumi now, not fifty yards from the school gate.

****(Page break)

Genma looked upon the house that was once and again home to his family with both a desperate longing and deep rooted fear. Soun knew what was in his friend's heart, knew that he was too overcome by emotion to speak, so placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder he spoke for him.

"Why are we here Master?"

Happi was stretching forth his senses, trying to determine if anyone was home. He didn't feel it would be wise to confront Ranma at this time.

"We are going to see an old friend, one who may be able to tell us what is happening to our girls."

Soun threw a questioning look towards Genma. "Your old friend is in Nodoka's house?"

Happi gave him a look that questioned his intelligence. "Of course not, but there are a few things we need to bring with us when we visit."

"Ahh..." The lights went on in Soun's eyes. "And what is it that we need from the Saotome home?"

The look on Happi's face was somehow both unwholesome and innocent, all at the same time. "Why, silky darlings of course." That said, Happi turned his attention back to the house. "You boys wait here, I'll just be a moment."

"No." It was the first word Genma had spoken in days and it took Soun by surprise. "I want...I need to go inside. It's my home and family, I need to know..." He trailed off, not saying what it was he needed to know, but both Soun and Happi understood.

"Very well Genma, suit yourself." Happi threw Soun a look that made it clear he expected the Tendo patriarch to take care of his friend, then after checking the street one last time he bounded over the fence leading the way inside.

Entering was easy, Nodoka did lock the doors but Genma knew where she kept a spare key. It was hidden inside the mouth of a stone frog crouched in a small flower garden, four feet from the door.

Inside the house was quiet, like a tomb. It was clear no one was home and Nodoka had always refused to keep any pets, she felt they were too messy. The only exception had been the neighborhood cats that Ranma would often feed scraps to in their yard. As a child he had actually been fond of the furry little demons.

Standing in the front room Genma could see that nothing about the house had changed since the day he left. The furniture hadn't been moved one iota and everything was kept meticulously clean, like a shrine. It didn't feel like people lived here, not like the Tendo home and it came as a slap in the face for the large man, a reminder that he left his wife alone for all those years. Normally Genma didn't allow himself to dwell on the guilt he felt for abandoning her, or anything else he had ever done, but standing in the front room surrounded by reminders of the past he couldn't help it.

There was one thing that seemed out of place, at least it was with Nodoka away from home. On a small table against the wall by the kitchen, resting upon the small stand built for that very purpose, was the Saotome honor sword. Nodoka was gone but the sword was here, left behind. He was struck by the sudden realization that he couldn't picture his wife without the accursed thing resting in her arms. He had lived in fear of this thing for two years now. Yet here it was, a harmless relic of bygone generations.

Drawn to the sword, fascinated by it in the way normally reserved for poisonous serpents, Genma bent down to inspect it closer. There was a time when he took great pride in this weapon and the generations of Saotome honor and courage it represented. When he left it with his wife he truly felt he was entrusting her with something of value equal to the life of their son. Strange how time and fear had twisted it into the bane of his existence. When he left he was so full of fire and noble dreams. He now realized that when he came back he was somehow empty, less than before. The training trip cost him more than he ever knew. Now, thanks to Jusenkyo, he had nothing to show for it but a cold house and a stranger for a wife. He feared he didn't even have the love or respect of his child.

Taking the hilt in one hand and the sheathed blade in the other, he lifted the physical symbol of his legacy from its resting place. With a care bordering on reverence, he drew forth several inches of the blade for inspection. The blade was stained, like it had gotten wet and then been returned to its scabbard without being properly wiped clean first. Frowning, he looked closer and found to his disbelief that there was dirt, dried mud, stuck in the elaborately carved guard.

Frozen in disbelief he stared at the soiled weapon, stained like his honor.

He felt a cold sense of dread seep into his soul and filled with a sudden fear he brusquely returned the weapon to its perch, then raced up the stairs to the second floor with a speed that belied his bulk. It wasn't a conscious thing, nothing he could put into words even to himself, but Genma was overwhelmed by the horrific thought that Nodoka and Ranma weren't away from home. Bursting into the master bedroom, a room he hadn't entered in over a decade, for just a second he could see Nodoka lying lifeless upon their bed.

A great sigh of relief escaped him as the image in his mind gave way to the reality of a neatly made and corpse free bed. The fear washed out of him, leaving a hollow emptiness in its place.

Exiting Nodoka's room, he moved down the hall and sliding the partition aside entered Ranma's room. If the rest of the house was a shrine, this was a doorway into the past. This was the domain of a small child, decorated with all the wonder and innocence of fresh eyes not yet jaded by life and the world outside.

Genma's gaze was automatically drawn to the ceiling were a discolored square showed were a sheet of poster paper had once been tacked up over the small bed. A list of all the tenants of Bushido he remembered. Genma put it there the day the doctor told him that Nodoka was carrying his baby. He wanted it to be the first thing his heir saw upon waking, the code by which he would live. It was strange but now, no matter how hard he tried, Genma couldn't call the words to mind.

Genma's melancholy was disturbed by Soun's hand upon his shoulder.

"Come Saotome." Soun gently spoke to him. "The Master is finished and he says we have a long journey ahead of us."

Nodding, Genma quietly followed his friend from the house to where their diminutive Master waited outside. His fire was gone, cold like the ashes of his dreams. Cold, like the empty house he once thought to make a home for his family.

***(Page break)

When Akane saw Nabiki running towards her and Kasumi she was surprised at her middle sister's unseemly haste. She was even more surprised when she sensed Kasumi stiffen at the girl's approach. When Nabiki drew to a halt before them, hands raised to block their passage, Akane could tell that the older girl's heart was racing but that it had nothing to do with the short sprint she had performed. She was actually slightly pale in spite of her exertions.

"Akane…Kasumi…" Nabiki struggled to catch her breath. "you can't go in there."

"Why not?!" Akane demanded. "If those perverts are waiting, I'll pound them!"

Kasumi stepped slightly in front of her youngest sister, protectively. "Nabiki dear, I thought we agreed you would deal with those boys?"

The accusatory edge to her voice was enough to raise Nabiki's ire, but not enough to blow her cool.

"I did." She answered haughtily. "That brainless horde is scattered, but Kuno isn't nearly so easily diverted from his obsessions. He is waiting beyond the gate to 'free the fierce tigress' from the sorcerer's spell and he means it. He's prepared to attack you and I don't think he will hold back this time." Still somewhat disbelieving, she went on to explain further. "He told me that he hit Ranma."

"He did." Akane verified, voice drawing flat in anger at the reminder of the ugly bruise Tatewaki left on the redhead's temple. Shoulders drawn up and hands clenching into white knuckled fists, she moved to step around Nabiki, intent on meeting the Kuno heir in battle.

"Akane!" Kasumi grabbed her by the upper arm, stopping her progress. "You mustn't go in there, you might be hurt."

Looking towards her sisters, the angry expression on Akane's face slowly morphed into one of firm determination fit for her own Kusigawa film. "That idiot…" Her voice was low and tight. "has made my mornings hell with his stupid proclamation and constant attacks and I have had more than enough." A flash of rage swept across her face as she turned once more towards the gate. "He hurt Ranma." She hissed. Pulling her arm free of Kasumi's grip, Akane slapped her school bag into Nabiki's stomach. "Hold this a second." She ordered before renewing her walk to school, steps strong and determined.

Passing through the school gate she found Kuno waiting.

Kuno felt his love's arrival before seeing her, her aura washed over him like a hot wave. Drawing his boken, he posed. "Beauteous Akane Tendo, I, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High and rising star of the fencing world, have sworn upon our fierce love and upon my honor that I _will_ free you from Saotome's foul spell. I strike!" He cried, stepping forward with raised blade already descending to strike.

Akane gave the source of her pain a scowling look. Hearing his proud declaration she felt a raging storm rise up in her breast, its furious energy singing in her every muscle, bone and sinew. "You…HURT…**RANMA!**" She screamed her battle cry. Surging forward with a speed the likes of which no one had ever seen from her before, Akane tore the boken from his shocked grip, negligently snapping the stout wood with a twist of her wrists before lashing out with a series of punches and kicks too fast for the Samurai to respond. After several seconds of these uncontested blows, she stepped back, leaving the noble idiot swaying on his feet.

"I fight on!" Kuno declared, then folding like a wet rag he collapsed unconscious upon the ground.

Stepping over the sleeping samurai in contempt, Akane proceeded on towards the school, before turning about unexpectedly. Walking to her stunned sisters Akane took back her school bag from Nabiki's frail grip, then after saying goodbye to Kasumi, she turned and entered the school building.

In the courtyard everyone stood in shocked silence, including Kasumi and Nabiki. Kasumi looked upon the fallen boy's form, the corners of her lips curling down in concern at the violence she had just witnessed from her sweet little sister. The only thought in Nabiki's head was regret that she hadn't taken any bets.

As for Tofu, he watched in wonder from where he hid among the shadows across the street. When Akane attacked he felt the rise of her chi and the thread of mana interwoven within. Still, knowing about it, even predicting the kind of effect it would have, did nothing to prepare him for seeing it in action.

****(Page break)

Teruo Yamamoto took a cigarette from the inner pocket of his ivory white suit jacket. Igniting it with a silver plated lighter he paused to admire the dancing flame, before returning the lighter to another pocket and drawing the heated smoke into his lungs with a contented sigh. He was standing on the busy concourse of Narita Airport, waiting for his brother's plane from L.A. to arrive. The contrast between his bone white suit, sun darkened skin and bright red hair definitely made him stand out and left most viewers briefly wondering if he was really Japanese. He was but the stereotypical reserved Japanese man he was not. Teruo grabbed attention. He made Hollywood starlets seem shy and modest in comparison.

A young man in the uniform of airport security approached him. "Sir." He said, intruding upon Teruo's bored thoughts. "I'm sorry sir, but smoking is not permitted on the concourse. I have to ask you to put out your cigarette."

Teruo looked at the man for a moment, as if debating whether or not to argue with the request, but deciding it wasn't worth the trouble he shrugged and blew out his cigarette. Now normally when smoking the smoker draws air in through the cigarette, but when asked to put it out Teruo blew out through the paper cylinder, and like blowing air across the hot coals of a fire he caused the entire length of the cigarette to suddenly erupt in a small jet of fire causing the startled officer to stumble backwards to avoid the flame.

"There, it's out. Happy?" Teruo asked mockingly as he shook the ash off his fingertips. Turning his back on the man, Teruo dismissed him from his thoughts.

His eyes caught sight of Hachiro walking his way, bags in hand.

"Brother!" He cried out in greeting, arms spread wide as if for a hug. To which Hachiro drew to a standing stop just out of reach.

The two men were polar opposites, Teruo with his flamboyant manner, bright suit and eye grabbing hair, to Hachiro's precise movements, severe black suit and plain features. A metal rod beside a dancing flame.

"Thank you for coming to get me." Hachiro replied. "I was not looking forward to leaving the plane only to get on a train."

"Hey, no problem. It's not like we all get together that often. Come on, my car is this way."

As they made their way outside, Hachiro asked; "Has everyone arrived?"

"Almost, Kioshi is here along with Masumi of course, Tatsuo left this morning to pick up Iwao somewhere south of here. Arata…I'm sorry, Amaya…" He corrected himself with a lecherous grin. "…and Kaede are flying into Haneda this afternoon."

Mention of Amaya brought a small smile to Hachiro's face, a smile that turned to disgust when followed by word of Kaede. A change Teruo didn't miss.

"Hey." He said. "Don't be that way, Kaede isn't that bad."

Hachiro raised an eyebrow in response. "He's a cross dresser who picks up men in gay bars, murders them and then has sex with the corpse."

Teruo waved a hand in dismissal. "That's just a hobby."

Taking out his keys Terou opened the hatch on the back of his car, standing aside while his brother put away his bags.

Hachiro gave the low slung sports car, a fire engine red Nissan 370Z, a look over.

"Do you mind if I drive?" He asked.

Terou had been expecting this and held out the keys. "Only if you promise to go very fast."

To which Hachiro gave his first, honest grin. "_That…" He said. "…_is my hobby."

Author's notes:

A year and a half later and a new chapter. Sorry it's so short.

The stage is now set, it's time for things to start happening.

Next chapter; the brothers go on a hunt for self, Ranma learns the joy of soccer, Takumi discovers magic is all too real, and Happi visits an old friend.


End file.
